


Light Years Away

by AdmirableMairon



Series: Hunters of Outer Space [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Biting, Bonding, Courting Rituals, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Exophilia, F/M, Happy Ending, Interrogation Play (maybe?), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lack of Communication, Male Dominance, Marking, Master/Slave Roleplay, Menstrual Oral Sex(don’t ask), Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Public teasing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shaving Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmirableMairon/pseuds/AdmirableMairon
Summary: Ray was only twelve years old when a mysterious alien saved her from harm, and when she met her big guy again, it changed her life forever as their fates intertwined with each other.A story contains dark Human/Yautja smut. A lot of porn.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Series: Hunters of Outer Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099226
Comments: 362
Kudos: 787
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	1. Chapter 1

Ray was twelve when she met her big guy.

She had always been the weird kid around the neighborhood, other kids constantly called her nicknames like “creepy Ray, looney girl”. Rachel was her name, but her mother called her Ray for short and thought it was cute for her; and she’s not creepy nor is she weird, she was just too quiet, too calm for a kid around her age, too bold as well. She was observant and a good judge of character, a bit too smart for her own good, a precocious child.

She once got a detention when she was seven for fighting, the rich kid Chris and his dawgs bullied her - like always - this time she got angry and fought back, leaving a long, bloody scar on Chris’s face and other kids screamed, reported her to the teacher, they grinned when she got scolded in the teacher’s office, but she just stood there blank-faced, it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t even flinch, because she knew her father would come and take her home, there was no reason to cry, the old hag - the teacher - just wanted her to be scared so she would behave, Ray knew it. The old hag said there was something wrong with her, she does’t behave like a normal kid, but her father defended her, _there is nothing wrong about my daughter._ He just took her home and left everyone there, just like she’d predicted, Ray was happy and she smiled, but the teacher felt great disrespect. The very next day, that old hag told the whole faculty about what had happened. Nobody wanted to talk to her no more ever since. The brat Chris and his friends still tried to tease her, and the teachers just looked other way. Well...since the fight, she at least was able to keep them at bay.

Ray lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere near the military air base, there was not much else to do, so she would go out to the woods in the summer almost everyday, to observe the animals, or speak to them and feed them, even though they didn’t understand her, but she was lonely, and she realized she enjoyed the companionship, they don’t judge. She had a favorite hideout place that was less than three miles away from her house, secluded, no one really knew about it, she would hang out there for hours after school, it relaxed her, she could think and admire the blue skies, watch the military jets, planes soaring thru the air, once a year the base will practice parachute jumps, she would stare in awe, and her mind would drift far away to other places.

  
She had a flair for sports, she loved running thru the woods and enjoyed breathing in the smell of nature, sweat makes her feel alive, it was her way of coping with the harsh reality throughout her childhood. She never went out to the woods alone at night though, she knew too well that it’d be too dangerous for a kid like her, but that night Ray was so furious, she didn’t care, and that night changed her life forever.

Her mother had brought home a medium-sized black cat one night as a gift, Ray was so happy and she named him _Midnight_ , she knew why, her mother knew she was lonely, and his parents were so busy with their jobs and her little brother Brandon, they felt bad and wanted to get her something to make her happy, and she did. She cared for the cat, talked to him, fed him, they wandered in the forest together, they were inseparable. One day Midnight brought home a mouse and dropped it at her feet, Ray didn’t know why, but her mother got very annoyed, she screamed and got rid of the dead mouse in disgust, she never saw _Midnight_ since that night, her mother gave him away, she yelled and begged her mother to no avail, she locked herself in her room and cried. She was so mad at herself for the inability to protect Midnight, she was heartbroken, she felt part of her is missing, she missed him so much already and she couldn't breath, an urge to get away from here was so strong, she snuck out and ran for the forest.

The sun was setting, Ray could still see the pathway, the hot and humid air clung to her smooth, fair skin as she ran, once at her spot she cried loudly, allowing the floodgate of her tears running freely, nobody will come and disturb her here. Her cries were frantic, snot and tears mixed together on her pale face. But her cry was interrupted when she heard footsteps.

“Hey, look what we have here?” A husky voice said to the man behind him.

Ray jerked her head in shock, two figures garbed in the military uniform were staring at her, she quickly wiped her face with a hand and moved on to pass them. _It would be pitch dark soon, I need to get away from them ASAP,_ she calmed herself.

“What’s the rush, you pretty thing?” A stocky man grabbed her arm and teased.

“Let me go! My parents will be here looking for me.” Ray protested in anger, her parents don’t really know she’s here.

“I promise we will be quick.” The other man smirked. They had taken a shortcut to the south-gate entrance in a hurry to avoid being late reporting to duty this time, and they heard her crying, he was going to warn her, but that was until he saw her face.

Ray knew that look, she read too many books to know what it means. Now she was scared. “I’m only twelve, you pigs!” She snarled back, trying to yank her arm out, but he was too strong.

“We are not gonna hurt you, we will make you feel good,” they tried to hold her down. “You can enjoy this if you behave.”

“NO!! Get off me!” She yelped, kicking them frantically.

Her protest did little to stop them, their grips on her unbreakable, and it only made them hornier. Her limbs were pinned to the ground, all she could do was to cry and shout out in despair as they unbuckled their pants. _Why always me?_

A sudden gust of wind sent her dark hair swaying, she felt the heavy weight on top of her body lifted before she could see anything. But there was nothing. Ray quickly got back onto her feet, swirling her head madly trying to figure out what just happened. Two men lay ten feet away from her, groaning on the ground, it seemed like something had hit them hard. She froze, dared not to move an inch as she watched one man screamed, while the other wielding a knife to slash the thin air before them, they saw something, their faces turned into terror, but all Ray could see was one man got lifted up in midair, his hands chocking on his own throat, sent his legs flailing, and the other guy struggled to get up from the ground, it looked like some invisible supernatural force was attacking them, something you see from a horror movie. A cracking sound followed when the man’s neck broke, his lifeless body dropped before her eyes, and the other guy impaled by sharp blades, she could see the shape of the object covered in blood glistening under the orange sunset glow. Fear and confusion filled her head, everything happened so fast in a split second, she forgot to think, forgot to run.

A large figure abruptly appeared before her out of nowhere, she was transfixed with shock, she had to crane her neck up to take in the whole frame, _OMG it is huge!_ She panted while standing there and gawked, her brain was trying to process what it was. The man or woman had a metallic black mask covering the face, amour plates, wristblades, fishnet underneath? Strange decorations on the upper torso too, she didn’t see the feminine features on the muscular chest. _No perky breasts, it’s a man!_ She concluded, but it growled like a beast. The deep auburn red skin with black speckles looked leathery like animal hide, it had visible scars on the exposed chest, the color faded to a brownish hue around his abdomen and chest, thick strong legs, everything about him was strange, yet beautiful. She moved back a little, eyes locked back onto its face mask again, she was both amazed and terrified. He simply retracted his wrist blades, and did not attack her, for reasons unknown to her. _He saved me! Like a superhero in a mask in a comic book!_ She realized.

“Th- Thank you,” her voice was raw and hoarse from the screaming, “for saving me.” She added, still panting.

She somehow knew he wouldn’t hurt her, otherwise she’d be dead already, he was the good one here, even though she was pretty sure he could break her spine with one stomp of his foot. He simply turned and walked away. Her gaze followed him curiously, watched him crouching by the bodies, the view was blocked from her with his large back, so she couldn’t see what he was doing. _I should be scared and run,_ Ray thought to herself, then she saw his obsidian hair decorated with gold bands, she didn’t know what drove her to him, but next thing she knew she was right behind him, he was focusing on the dead bodies and completely ignoring her.

“Your hair is so pretty.” She blurted out, on her toes - he was still a bit taller than her when crouched down - she placed a small hand on his black hair gingerly and caressed, _so smooth!_ A low purr ensued, emboldening her to grab a hold of his tresses and squeezed, she wanted to feel the texture, that was when Ray knew she was in trouble. He suddenly whipped his head to face her, sending his hair flying wildly, it slipped thru her pale hand and bounced back to his broad shoulder, he roared at her angrily, the eyeshields of his mask flashed red for a second.

“I- I’m sorry,” Ray was taken aback and landed on her haunches with a loud thud. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She swallowed her fear when seeing his clawed hands clenched into fists, even an idiot knew he was pissed. She regretted for her imprudence, she might hurt him since he’s so different than her. His chest expanded with deep growls. Ray scrambled to her feet and sprinted, crying loudly, she couldn’t help but to look back at him over a shoulder, she saw him standing there watching her like a still statue. She tripped, Ray bit her bottom lip hard to swallow the pain, caused more tears to roll down her face, she groaned and got up again, stared back at him for a long moment, waiting with a bated breath, but he didn’t follow her. _He let me go,_ a sigh of relief escaped her dry mouth. Ray waved to him, shouted _thank you_ again, then left. At last, she crept into her room quietly like a mouse, heart pounding in her chest.

She woke up next day with red puffy eyes and sore limbs, she felt grumpy already. She jerked her head when all memories of yesterday came down on her, it was all so surreal. _What was that thing? Was I dreaming?_ She raised to sit up, but her hand felt something solid like a rock dug into her palm. “Ouch!” She winced. “Oh shit...it was all real, he was real!” She mumbled in shock, staring at the gold band resting in her palm, it was from his hair! Ray jumped out of bed and walked in circles, excited, it fitted perfectly on her tiny thumb. She smiled and headed to the bathroom to clean herself.

The imagine of him still clear in her head, so she drew a picture of him saving her, she was bad at this, but it would do, she wrote down _“THANK YOU”_ next to the drawing, pleased at her accomplishment she went back to the forest again to show him the drawing.

“Look! I drew a picture of you!” She shouted cheerfully, holding the drawing high up in the air for him to see, she explained what the words meant.

“And this!” Ray opened her hand to show the ring on her thumb, waving it into the space. “I will keep this with me forever and cherish it, I promise, it’s our little secret.” She smiled and rubbed the gold ring on her thumb gently.

Nothing was there, of course, except Ray, she was just talking to the empty space, her big guy never showed up since that night, but it didn’t matter, she had that feeling that he was out there watching over her, _an invisible friend,_ she rather believed. She shared her days at school, things she learned, how she felt, her life, and she kept going back there almost every single day for the next three years, until she went to a boarding school.

It had been her mother’s decision, and Ray couldn’t get a say in this, no matter how hard she fought. She went back to the forest to say goodbye, she didn’t know how long she would be away, but promised she would come back. She sobbed, coming here was part of her daily routine now, tears started rolling down her pink cheeks while she caressed the ring nestling between her clavicles. Ray’s body grew fast in her teenage years, it didn’t fit on her thumb no more, now she wore the gold ring as a necklace.

Taking the full view into her eyes for the last time, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten years later_

“Holy shit, I’m really home.” Ray whispered, disembarking the plane.

It had been ten years now. She was exhausted and jet-legged when she and her family had finally got home, it took her a few days to adjust. Her bedroom hadn’t changed much since the day she left, now the childish decor just cracked her up. She looked out to the woods through her bedroom window, everything about her was so silly back then, she shook her head in amusement. Walking down stairs, Ray began heading to her used-to-be hideout place. She took a leisure walk this time, past memories coming back at her again, all at once.

Nothing was changed here, except her. She was a full-grown woman now. Time really flies.

“Hey big guy, I’m back.” She said in a whisper, a smile crept across her beautiful face. Her slender fingers touched the ring subconsciously, lost in her trance. She didn’t know why she was still talking to the space, he was long gone, maybe he never existed. Eyes shut, she inhaled the crisp air deeply. _This place still relaxes me,_ she noticed.

She ran into Chris and his buddies when almost home, that rich kid used to bully her all the time still hadn’t changed much, she could tell from the grin on his face, they were surprised to see her at first after all those years, Ray tried to avoid them but he caught up with her.

“Ray?! Is that you?” Chris knew it was her, but still asked.

“Hey Chris, it’s been a long time.” She replied casually and politely, kept on walking.

“I heard you were coming back, it’s good to see you,” He said. “Wow! You really turned out stunning!” He didn’t even try to hide his advancement on her.

“Bye Chris.” _Fucker._ She rolled her eyes at him, went inside the house, shutting the door in his face.

After that day, Chris had been snooping around her house for days now, trying to get her on a date, he just didn’t know what “NO” means, _spoiled rich kid_. Her parents thought he was not bad looking, but Ray disliked him very much.

She went back to the woods for some alone time, lying here admiring the view gives her mind great relaxation. She stopped talking to the empty space though, it was too silly.

“This place is hard to find,” Chris’s voice broke the tranquility. “Beautiful and discreet...”

“What are you doing here?” Ray gasped and frowned. _Was he following me?_

 _“_ Well, just trying to see you,” He sat down next to her. “You’ve been gone for so long, I thought about you a lot since you got back.” His finger abruptly brushed her face.

“Don’t do that.” She pulled her head back in disgust. _He followed me._

“I can’t help it. You look quite sexy today.” He looked at her from head to toe offensively.

 _Sexy my ass, it’s only denim shorts and tank top._ She stood up to leave, but felt his grip on her arm pulling her close, she suddenly landed into his chest. She was really losing it now, no matter how many times she had told him, he wouldn’t back down. _That’s it!_ She broke free of him.

“Touch me again, I will break your fucking hand!” Ray threatened him in pure fury, pushing him hard to the ground. Finally, he seemed to take the hint. She quickly walked away from him.

She hadn’t seen Chris around her house for a week after her outburst, she was actually feeling content not have to see his face again. But she was wrong.

A week later she was enjoying the gentle breeze at her favorite place, the scenic views made her mind feel peaceful. Strangely, she had this feeling that she was being watched, it made her feeling uneasy, as she stood up she saw Chris and his friend Kent, were behind her, they both got to her before Ray could react. She instantly knew what they were up to. She cursed.

“Got you!” Chris gloated while Kent’s strong arms locking her in like a vise.

“You fucking coward! Scared to face me alone?!” Ray cursed him in anger and spat on him. 

“That’s not nice, Ray.” He wiped his face and sneered as she resisted.

“Just yell all you want, you will be mine to play with soon. I just need you to be quiet for me for a while. I have a plan for us today.” He grinned, holding out a syringe, some sort of tranquilizer, she believed.

“I will kill you I swear! Get off me!” She protested in fear, struggling to free herself.

“Not after I’m done with you.” He injected the fluid into her neck.

She fell to the ground hard, she tried to steady herself but her body wouldn’t listen, her vision began to blur. “Someone... please, help me.” Ray whispered to the space as her strength weakened.

 _How can I be so fucking stupid!_ She cursed herself. Her limbs were slowly giving out as she crawled away from them. _Twice!_ Her beauty brought nothing but trouble! Her mind thought of the big guy on that night, and she realized how lucky she was thirteen years ago. _Not so lucky this time._ Ray cried, touching the ring at her neck and looked up to the sky, the air before her seemed distorted, a visible silhouette like a heat shimmer was moving towards her, she wished it was him, but she knew it was the drug that was making her delirious.

She blacked out.

Ray snapped her eyes open to a strange room with dim light, she felt thick, soft furs beneath her, her mind was in a haze, the last thing she remembered was her being drugged by...realization dawned on her, hard. She sat up in terror.

“No, no, no, no, no, no...” Her voice shaken, hands patting on her body frantically.

She was still fully clothed, she felt normal between her thighs. _Did Chris_...she dared not to think about it and shook her head in denial. _Where am I? Did he lock me in here?_ She moved out of bed to check the place, it was a weird room - smooth, metallic walls embedded with dim light, no decorations, nothing but a bed with pelts on it, the bed was ridiculously huge, she noticed. She tried to open the door, but there was no lock nor door knob. _Very odd._ She raised both of her hands, just as she was about to shout and bang on the door, it slid open with a cheerful swoosh, she startled and jumped back, someone stood at the door.

“It’s you!” She froze, mouth hung open in disbelief, she would never forget his skin color, his hair or everything else about him. It was the big guy!

—————————————

Bau’jah POV

“Why did you choose here?” Bau’jah asked his hunting brother with displeasure.

“Because it’s fun,” Gahtan clicked his tusks. “Hoomans are cunning, that makes the hunt more interesting, don’t you agree, brother?” He replied him with a question.

“I was expecting a more challenged hunt.” Bau’jah grumbled his disappointment.

“Well brother...you will never know.” Gahtan trilled with excitement.

Bau’jah had been on earth once, it was for his chiva (trial) centuries ago. He and Gahtan were both on the same group, they watched each other’s back during trial, it was quite intense as a young blood, and their brotherhood bonded when they both passed the chiva successfully. Bau’jah had honed his skills to his satisfaction over the centuries after he was blooded, he had stalked and hunted preys galore, a look at his trophy room was a proven fact. As a proud hunter, Bau’jah had earned his Elite title with great honor. He and Gahtan would often hunt together as brothers. They had been to countless game preserve planets, hunting grounds, and fought many battles, but this was the first time Gahtan took him back to earth. He didn’t enjoy hunting hooman preys no more, he deemed them too weak for his taste.

“We shall see...Let’s hope you are right.” Bau’jah shook his dreads, went along with his brother.

They landed both of their ships near a rocky mountain in the dense woods, secluded and cloaked, not far from the air base. Surveillance sensors had been deployed around their landing area, in case of an emergency, now they are completely secured.

Taken the high ground, Bau’jah and Gahtan perched on a thick branch overlooking the air base, they observed the hooman preys below intently, they had been scouting the base for a few days now, Bau’jah was starting to get impatient, he could feel his thirst for the hunt and it set his blood on fire, the urge for his first kill was evident. _Soon...I shall have my trophy,_ he calmed himself.

They returned to their respective ships when the soldiers were dismissed from their routine training. Bau’jah did a quick diagnostic check on his ship’s system, a good habit he had kept for many years, one last thing he needed was a malfunctioning ship. As he was about to retire to his bed chamber, his ship signaled one of the sensors was triggered. His hand fiddled on his wrist computer, bringing the enlarged view onto a wall. A hooman appeared into his view, a female - upon closer look, he could hear the loud noises she made from here clearly, it seemed she was crying, the wailing sound from the female was unbearable, Bau’jah frowned at the sight and turned it off.

“Did you see what I see, brother?” Gahtan‘s voice chimed in through the intercom.

“Yes, a weak female crying pathetically.” He replied half-heartedly.

“Are you sure? You better check again.” Gahtan said amusingly.

Bau’jah brought the view back to his attention, this time he saw two more hoomans - male - were provoking the female. He heard the female shouting desperately in a defiant effort, she tried to defend herself but failed miserably. Seeing two males went after the weak, the urge he had been holding back for his first kill was unleashed.

“Guess the hunt begins now.” Bau’jah cutoff the comms before Gahtan could muster a reply, he twitched his mandibles and engaged the cloaking.

The female’s cries got louder when he approached stealthy, the high pitched, ear-piercing sound she made was sending him on edge, it made him want to stifle that voice of hers. It amazed him that how different hooman females were compared to his own kind, hooman females were even weaker than their males. She was feisty, he admired her fighting spirit, but clearly she was too weak to keep them off of her. Bau’jah could smell both males were in heat, they wanted to mate the female, but did not have her consent. _Dishonored_. That fact made him furious, he lashed out at both males, grabbing by their necks, he yanked them both away with his strong hands, and threw them onto the ground, he quickened his strides, drove his extended wrist blades into one’s stomach and the other hand clawed the second assailant on the neck, then it snapped like a twig. A quick and swift kill. “Unworthy preys.” He grumbled with great disdain.

Uncloaked, he turned around to face the female, but he was shocked to see she was only a child as the bio-mask scanned her, no way he would kill an unarmed female child, he remained still to think. Her heart rate was erratic, she was frightened as he could scent the stench of her fear, but she didn’t ran away from him like other hoomans did, quite opposite, she thanked him. _Interesting or stupid_. He huffed, decided to deal with the dead bodies first, he piled the bodies and crouched down, reaching for the blue dissolving liquid, his action was interrupted when he suddenly felt his dreadlocks were being gently stroked, he purred instinctively, the sensuality only increased when he felt his dreadlocks were being pulled, he snarled, it almost caused him to release his musk. He turned around to see it was the hooman child, his mandibles tightened but he held back, trying to keep his composure under control. Apparently - he scared her, she finally ran away, crying hysterically. _Good, stupid hooman child._ He watched her as she ran but scowled when she waved to him saying _thank_ _you_. _Strange hooman._ He said to himself. Back to his task, he poured the blue liquid onto the bodies.

“You didn’t even save one kill for me?!” His brother Gahtan spoke behind him. Displeased.

“My apology. You were too slow, they are unworthy preys anyway.” Bau’jah teased him while they both watched the bodies dissolving into a puddle of goo.

“Slow? I saw how that hooman female tried to claim you.” Gahtan retorted, chuckled loudly at him.

“She’s only a foolish child, a prey.” Bau’jah snorted with disgust and walked away.

He didn’t expect to see her again, given how scared she was yesterday. In his ship - he saw her holding a piece of paper in her hand. She was babbling. _A drawing of... me?_ He frowned.

“You look cute and soft in that picture, brother.” Gahtan guffawed through the intercom.

Inhaling, Bau’jah remained silent, he knew his brother wouldn’t let this go easily. He then lost his calm and clenched his hands in shock when the female held out his dreadlock ring on her thumb. _Pauk!_ His punch dented a spot on the wall.

“Cjit! (shit), I think the female child claimed you, regardless. Interesting hooman.” Gahtan burst into gales of laughter, clicking his tusks wildly.

“Shut the pauk up, brother.” Bau’jah gritted his inner teeth and hissed.

“It’s hers now, you know, you’re lucky she’s only a hooman child and doesn’t know what that means to our kind.” Gahtan stated the fact.

Bau’jah wanted to get down there and retrieve his dreadlock ring, but his brother was right, it was hers now, an immutable fact, he was really mad at himself for being careless. None of this would have happened if he didn’t agree to come here at all. He suddenly lost all moods for hunting here.

“I am done with weak hoomans, I’m leaving this planet.” Bau’jah decided.

“So soon?” Gahtan teased him again but went along with him.

Bau’jah collected all his sensors except one for that particular spot, he convinced himself it was for spying on the hooman child, making sure the child wouldn’t do anything stupid again.

They stopped on another backwater planet to continue the hunt, a few light years away from earth, well-known for its feral and ferocious beasts, this time he completely devoted to his hunt and vented all the frustration simmering within him.

That stupid hooman child kept coming back to that place almost everyday now, he wondered why, her kind was always terrified of him, but not her, this made him even more frustrated. Every time, his wrist computer alerted him about the hooman’s return, he grunted with irritation, mostly because she never ceased talking.

One day she came back crying, curiously - he turned up the audio. Her sobs chimed in immediately, she was saying something hysterically, but he only made out the part that she was leaving. He saw his ring - correction, her ring - on her neck, noticed she had grown bigger over the past hooman cycles. He shut it off when the hooman departed and let out a sigh of relief - _What a nuisance!_

The hooman child hadn’t been back once since that day. Bau’jah found himself checking the wrist computer occasionally, and every time he persuaded himself that it was out of a habit - after all those years of being alerted about her. The moment he accepted the fact that she was not coming back, he hesitated and sighed. _Why the sigh?_ He shook his thoughts away and carried on. And that sensor had been dormant ever since.

As a fierce hunter among his kind, his life was finally back to normal, and all thoughts of that hooman child faded. Hunting among stars, collecting trophies, wooing Yautja females to sire more pups, training, and repeat, he had achieved his life goals with great pride.

He was on the way to meet his brother, Gahtan, for their joint hunt on a remote class M planet, and was excited to collect more impressive trophies as mating season was near, his eyes stared at the planet on his hologram screen and purred, he enjoyed the smell of jungle. Soon...the hunt would begin.

A beeping sound came through his wrist computer, that particular sound, for that particular place. His body stiffened, eyes snapped open from his meditation, Bau’jah hesitated before transferring the view onto a large wall with a wave of his hand. There she was, like he had expected. She looked different now - taller, more curves, a mature female, and it’d only been....ten hooman years? _Such a short lifespan._ Bau’jah said with pity. The female returned again, and he didn’t like this at all...he headed for his training room in annoyance.

Bau’jah was not surprised when she showed up again, but he was surprised to see her threatening the hooman male, barking command at him and kept him at bay. _Still feisty._ He rumbled with pleasure, but his temper returned upon hearing the hooman male’s plan, he was communicating thru the primitive device next to his ear. The female wouldn’t know and would be at disadvantage or even worse. He was torn between the idea of going back and keeping his original course. He had plenty of time before arriving his destination, maybe he could make a detour. Pauk! He cursed as he changed course for earth.

_Where the pauk is the female!?_ He had been waiting here for days now, and was getting impatient, he would be late for his annual hunt with his brother. Bau’jah cursed himself again. If she didn’t show up soon, his last resort would be to go in to search for her and grab her, he decided. As if hearing his complaint, the female came back to the place next day. He stepped out of his ship immediately, the plan was to tell her what the hooman male had in mind, and he would be on his way. If only it were that simple - he heard her screams and began to sprint, by the time he was close, he saw her body collapsing onto the ground, unconsciously.

Still cloaked, he looked down at her after knocking out two hooman males, Pondering. _Pauk!_ He had never cursed these many times in a single day, ever. He should have waited for her here, instead of in his ship! He didn’t kill the males as he did not have enough time to dispose their bodies and cover his tracks, and leaving her like this wasn’t an option either, the males could wake up at any time, but he had to go now. He grumbled with annoyance.

Running out of options, he swept her up and collected his last sensor with displeasure, then headed back to his ship.

His personal ship was equipped with intergalactic travel capability, he could make it in time if he departed right now. He did a thorough scan on the female lying in bed, she was still unconscious, but not injured, it amazed him to feel how small and soft she was in his arms. The pelts on his bed almost swallowed her whole frame. Heading for the control console, Bau’jah engaged the course for his destination.

 _The female is awake_ , he raised from his chair at the helm and set it on autopilot mode, two more days, he would arrive at his destination, a class M planet called _Estea_. His eyes glanced at the ship’s console again, his stomach churned at the view of the female in the miniature hologram and the dilemma he was faced with, putting on his face mask, he moved towards his bed chamber.

The door slid open as it registered his bio-signature, she was only inches away from his mask and jumped back in fear when he appeared. _It’s you_ was all she said. She remembered him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god! It’s really you!” Ray gasped at the huge alien before her. She even pinched her arm, a sharp pain traveled thru her as she winced - she was not dreaming, she was alive and the big guy was real!

“You are really here...” She blinked rapidly, she doubted herself many times about that night but the ring was there to remind her, she thought her mind was going insane. He was taller than she remembered, at least reaching eight feet, he wore no body armor this time, except for the face mask, he was covered in his mesh netting - his leathery skin was darker, that beautiful auburn-red color with black speckles faded around his abdomen and chest, just like she remembered. He certainly got more scars than before - a labyrinth of discolored welts and scars scattered across his body, a loincloth attached with ragged leather skirt? Despite being unarmed, he still radiated an aura of menace and destruction. A serious of guttural clicks emanated from him and Ray realized she was gawking.

“Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here?” She threw all questions at him without giving him time to answer them, her emotions were all over the place. More clicking and grumbling sounds ensued, but the guttural clicks he made didn’t make any sense to her at all.

“My ship.” His reply was curt and nothing else. Bau’jah already regretted bringing her along, the moment she started talking he knew he made a big mistake.

“Oh my god, you speak English!” She looked stunned in amazement before continuing. “Where are we? The last thing I remembered was being drugged and blacked out, and... hey! Where are you going?” Ray shouted behind him and quickened her pace to keep up with his long strides.

Her barrage of questions obviously irritated him greatly, Bau’jah knew she would not rest until she had all the answers, it would take him a long time to explain and communicate with her in English, which was something he didn’t have the patience for. Heading to his cargo hold, he found what he was looking for.

Ray was shocked to see how big this ship was, she had never seen anything like it before, both dumbstruck and fascinated. She almost ran into him when the big guy suddenly stopped, the place looked like a storage room with all kinds of impressive weapons - some were traditional and some were high-tech alien shit, she checked his place in awe.

A deep grumble dragged her back to reality, her face went blanch when she saw the syringe-like tube in his big hand and reaching out to her, given what she had just been through, the fear instantly crept back into her head, she ducked his reach and ran away without further delay, she only made out a few feet before a wall extruded out of nowhere and blocked her escape. She was trapped.

“Wait! Wh-what is that!?” She stuttered. “Please... don’t do this. No!” She almost cried as her back pressed into the metallic wall, but he kept on walking towards her with determination, his clawed hand placed on her neck holding her in place firmly as he lifted her up and closed the bridge between their stark heights, she twisted and punched him to no avail. Pushing her head aside to expose her bare neck with a slight twist of his hand, he injected the compound. She felt a sharp pain behind her ear coursed through her body and braced herself for the worst.

“Stop resisting, female.” Bau’jah snarled to her face, dropping her to the floor unceremoniously.

“What was that? What did you do to me?!” She barked at him in anger, as a hand clasped on the half side of her face.

“An improvement, stupid hooman.” He simply stated the matter-of-fact.

“What did you just call - wait! I can understand you.” She touched her ears in shock.

“A universal translator, your kind is too primitive.” He nearly spat.

“What are you?” Ray raised to look at him and wondered, her head barely reached his midriff. _Fuck, he’s huge._

Bau’jah had no intention to discuss about his race, he just grabbed her arm and almost dragged her out of the storage room.

“Hey! At least tell me what happened to me, did Chris touch me? Please...I need to know.” The fear of uncertainty filled in her voice, almost begging him.

“You mean the hooman males?” He tilted his head at her without stopping his long strides. “No, they did not dishonor you. I stopped them before they had a chance.” He finally stopped and released his tight grip on her.

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth upon knowing she didn’t get violated. “Thank you, I can’t believe you saved me again,” She said sincerely. “But how did you know? Why am I here?” She added.

A question that he was also mad at himself, now she was a constant living reminder of that night. “Listen to me carefully, female,” Bau’jah turned his attention to her in rage. “The reason you are here is because you took something of mine,” his mask shifted to her ring necklace briefly, “do not make that mistake again.” He snarled as the eye-shields of his mask flashed in red.

“I-I’m sorry.” She swallowed the dry lump in her throat like she could feel his intense stare under that mask, and her legs almost buckled. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, it was an accident, you can have it back, I kept it in great shape.” She took off the necklace and offered to him in her hand, but he didn’t take it, it seemed he got even angrier with her.

“That’s not how it works!” Bau’jah clenched his hands in fury. She dared to return the ring - she claimed - back to him, he’d never received such insult in his life before. “Keep it.”

“Uh? Um...Ok...” She was so baffled at his odd behavior right now. “When can I go home?” She asked carefully as she put back the necklace, Ray sensed she was not welcomed here, as nice to know that he saved her _twice_ , but the last thing she wanted was to upset him and get in his way.

“You are not going home.” Bau’jah saw her shocking face and continued, “I will not repeat this, female. Your faith is sealed here...with me.” The female knew too much about him, the moment he took her from earth, the option was either to kill her or keep her, his honor and pride would not allow him to kill a defenseless female, so he was stuck with her. He pushed her to the bridge, and his hand began fiddling on the control panels as the ship’s shields lowered, a view of the vast space - traveling in faster-than-light speed unfolded before her eyes.

Ray heard every word from him loud and clearly, but she was too stunned to even formulate a response. She then was struck breathless when the vastness of the space showed on the view screen of his ship. Her kind had never even seen the deep space before, and here she was witnessing it in person, it was breathtakingly beautiful, and the thought of never going back home or see her family again struck her silent. Whatever he was - his kind was far more advanced than humans. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down - _accept the fact for now, formulate a plan when the time is right_. She regained her composure and turned to the alien, finding her calm voice again, she asked: “What is your name? My name is Ray.”

Seeing her finally understood the situation, he replied reluctantly: “Bau’jah.”

“I’m sorry, I-I can’t pronounce your name.” She apologized with embarrassment, there was no translation of his name in English, and she was having trouble to pronounce the staccato syllables.

Bau’jah simply snorted, he didn't really care about that.

“So...what’s gonna happen to me?” She almost whispered. She swore this big guy was so temperamental. _Surly bastard, don't provoke him -_ Ray made a mental note.

“Follow me.” He said with a firm command.

Even though his personal ship was only fitted for himself, but it was still large enough with all the essentials - the bridge, bed chamber, cargo hold, training room, washroom, and a small observatory area, and just about every other conceivable amenity. Weapons and training rooms both adjacent to the cargo hold were off-limit, he didn’t want her to gain access to any weapon to pose a threat, all rooms required double-authentications: his bio-signature and a passcode. He gave her access to some rooms that she would need on his ship.

Ray was so fascinated by everything on his ship that she kind of like it here. Gunmetal grey from ceiling to floor with dim bright light embedded along the interior walls made it look super sleek, the lack of decoration made the place look huge, she could tell the ship served its purpose - simple, practical and efficient. She wished she could explore more when he locked her in the bedchamber.

She didn’t know what to do so she just sat there on the bed - pondering. The plush furs on the bed felt so comfortable as she stretched her back into them and started rolling - the bed was huge, it could definitely fit three more of the big guy, she rolled and accidentally fell from the bed when she heard him stepping in. “Ouch!” She winced - two big feet were standing before her face. Ray quickly stood up and saw the fruit bowl in his hand. “Is that for me?”

“Eat.” He lowered the bowl onto the floor and ignored her.

 _A man of few words -_ She popped some exotic fruit in her mouth. “Emm...it’s good. Thank you.” She didn't even know she was hungry.

Her gaze followed him when he sat on the opposite side from her. _He is removing his mask!_ Ray knew she was gawking again, but she couldn’t resist her curiosity, as if detecting her stare, the big guy suddenly turned his face to her and flared his mandibles with a beastly growl. Ray almost choked on her fruit and coughed hard, she had imagined what he looked like under that mask for millions of times, but nothing closed to his crablike face - four mandibles with four razor sharp tusks enclosing his inner mouth, elongated forehead with spikes connecting the tube-like hair, his yellow beady eyes were intense, almost penetrable, he had no nose, the crest of his head was like his skin color - auburn red with black speckles, then faded to an orange sand hue around his face. _He is definitely an alien!_ Breaking her eye contact, Ray exhaled and focused on devouring her fruit, once finished, she saw the big guy was polishing his mask in her peripheral, she watched his every movement.

Bau’jah scowled when he saw the female rolled and fell from his bed, _so clumsy._ She had been watching him, he growled at her to make a point and it amused him greatly seeing her almost choked herself to death. A bed stand extruded from the wall as he placed his mask next to his armor, and he lay down on the other side of the bed, the problem was he only had one bed chamber, with one bed, and this displeased him greatly. He had never shared his bed with anyone before - except for mating - until now.

Ray took in a deep breath when his big frame settled into bed, were they sharing the same bed? It looked like they were. She had a boyfriend at school but she never had a sleepover with anyone before, let alone with an alien male, she was so nervous in his presence, and she couldn’t sleep either. Staring at the ceiling, she lost in her thoughts. Day and night meant little to her in space, she couldn’t tell what time of the day or how long she had been here. Her mind was fleeting back to the past thirteen years, then now, and how come this had happened to her, fortunately he hadn’t tried to hurt or harm her so far, that was a good news. She glanced at the big guy, eyes roaming over his large frame - _I should call him Red -_ He was so taciturn, with an unpredictable temperament that could explode at her at any minute, and the color of his skin, _Red suits him,_ she decided, then closed her eyes.

She tried to be invisible as much as possible around him for the next two days, and he seemed to appreciate that, with him spending a lot of time in his training room, Ray was dying of boredom at the same time.

“Red, can I help you with anything? I can clean and polish your weapons,” She suggested. “I mean...I’m really bored, I need to do something to occupy my mind. Please, Red...talk to me.” Ray followed him from training room to the bridge. 

“No.” He rejected, and he didn’t care about the name she gave him either.

Moving to the console Ray saw his hands moving to the panels and red hieroglyphs danced above the controls, he lowered the shields for navigation as they descended onto a planet that resembled earth and finally landed in the middle of the dense jungle.

“Where are we? Can I go out?” Her eyes blinked with excitement.

“No. Stay here and behave.” He strode to the exit in full armor and then left her.

Ray was going to follow him out but the door was shut before her. “Uhh! You surly bastard.” She stomped her foot and grimaced.


	4. Chapter 4

Bau’jah POV

<You are late> A message in red hieroglyphs appeared on his wrist gauntlet the moment he stepped out from the ship. He growled as he quickened his pace. He had spent the majority of his time in the training room on board his ship, but the female kept pestering him, he was pleased to get away from her and eager to join the hunt.

Gahtan had complaint about his late arrival but Bau’jah quickly diverted his attention. They were stalking a large male bearlike beast surrounded by two females, the plan was to kill the beast and let the females live. The male was big, thick furs with sharp long claws and teeth, mass muscle demonstrated the alpha status, it would be tricky as both females will attack as well, a perfect prey.

“First one delivers the fatal blow earns the skull.” Gahtan whispered to his brother.

“Be ready.” Bau’jah trilled in excitement as he reached his combistick.

All three beasts came at them at once, Bau’jah ducked the female’s claw and gave it a solid punch in the torso, this earned him a minute to focus on the male, Gahtan already drew first blood from the beast, he dashed in to push the male beast away, the roars of the creatures sent pure thrill into his veins, he roared back as he charged in. These creatures were incredibly agile and fast, after a couple of rounds of restraining the females and attacking the male at the same time - his brother Gahtan slashed the male’s throat with his sharp clawed hand. The females ran when their male fell. Bau’jah growled as he yanked his spear out of the creature’s arm.

“Nice trophy for my wall.” The green Yautja, Gahtan purred proudly as he cut down the head.

“Indeed, brother. Next time, I shall be victorious.” Bau’jah crouched to sever the claws and fastened them to his netting.

Ray was so bored she did a couple miles of run inside the ship and relaxed herself in the observatory, she was covered in sweat, looking out - there was nothing outside but trees and plants, she sighed. A loud thumping broke her muse, she could feel the floor trembling beneath her feet. She quickly moved to the exit near the bridge. Red was back but covered with the blue substance, she noticed the huge claws fastened onto his waist, and a ghastly gash on his right chest, leaking out luminescent green blood.

“Oh my god, are you hurt?” Ray asked in concern as she ran up to him, she was on an alien ship and had no clue where she was nor how to operate this ship, if he died that meant she was also doomed, she realized how much she relied on him now. “Red, you are bleeding, are you ok?” She asked again.

“Stop insulting me, female.” Bau’jah snarled, he found her question offensive, as an elite hunter - how dare she question his skills!

Wait...what? Ray was totally lost at his outburst but still followed him into the weapons room, she watched him placing the claws on a metal slab and began to clean it. He used a laser emitter device to remove its furs, and once the creature’s skin was exposed he reached another device to remove the gnarled skin with a perfect dexterity. Ray pouted her mouth in disgust and then her eyes brightened.

“Red, can I use one of those...um... laser emitter thing? The one that you used to remove the fur?” She asked cautiously. Red moved his gaze up from his task and stared at her. She knew he was waiting for an explanation from her. “Uh...hm,” She cleared her throat before continuing: “I-I need to shave.” Her voice came out almost inaudible.

“Why do you wish to shave your head?” His gaze followed to her hair and furrowed his brow.

“What? No, it’s not that!” She blushed with embarrassment, no way she would tell him she needed to shave her pubic hair and underarms, but she really needed to keep her personal hygiene in check. “Look, it’s a human thing, I-I can’t explain it, I swear I will not use it against you, or do anything stupid. I’ll return it to you shortly.” She could feel her cheeks burning now. Red was still hesitant.

“Do it here.” He tossed the device at her direction.

“No! I can’t!” She exclaimed. “I need to use the sonic shower.” Afraid of he might change his mind, she quickly exited the room with the device clasped in her hand as Red’s gaze followed her. _Oh my god_ _, that was so embarrassing!_

Bau’jah didn’t follow her out, but he definitely noticed her odd expression - she felt embarrassed, for reasons he did not know nor did he care. He returned his attention to polishing the claws.

Ray exhaled once she was at the sonic shower, she went behind the partition for some privacy - a piece of wooden panel she found in the storage area. She stepped in naked and let the sonic shower clean all the sweat on her body, she was still amazed at this new tech, it was so weird taking a shower without water, she tried the laser on her arm first to make sure it would not cut into her skin and she found out it worked perfectly on her body, the device shaved her body clean in less than a minute! _This thing is sick!_ She wondered what other high-tech alien shit he had. Stepping out - she grimaced as she putting on her ragged T-shirt and jeans, she needed some clean clothes, too. One thing at a time she said to herself. Red came in later after she was dressed.

“Here you go, thanks.” She tried to return the device to him and her face burning hot when Red’s eyes flickered to her hair with suspicion.

He did not reach for the device in her hand as the idea of any physical contact with a prey displeased him. “Place it on the floor, and get out.” Bau’jah commanded as he walked to the edge of an empty pit, a metal panel extruded from the wall in his presence, his hand moved across the surface a few times then clean, hot water started spilling into the pit in the ground - he needed a hot bath to relax after the hunt.

 _Is that a pool!?_ Ray gasped, all these times she thought it was some kind of hidden basement or something else in that matter. “Red. Can you show me how to use the bath? I need to wash my clothes.” She knew she was pushing her luck, but he seemed pretty reasonable today.

“Get out.” He repeated and began to dismantle his armor.

Guess her luck ran out today, her face turned red again when he began stripping. She held back her complaint and hurriedly left the room. _Maybe try again tomorrow._ She walked to the storage room and was hoping to find some gauzes or other absorbent materials, her period would be due at any day now, but there was nothing here. _Uhhh! Being a human woman is so hard_ \- she grunted, she only found some rags and furs, definitely better than nothing, she took the materials back to the bed chamber and sighed, surviving with an alien on an alien planet was harder than she anticipated.

Another week on this alien planet - Ray stretched her back and lay back on the floor in the observatory, this had become her favorite spot on the ship now, she thought about her family a lot lately, they must be worried sick about her, or maybe they thought she was dead, it’d almost been a month since she was gone, she wondered how they would cope with it, but thinking about it would only make things harder for her, and not helping her current situation at all, pushing her thoughts away, she sighed again.

She had a pretty good idea about his daily routine by now, Red would go out every day before she got up and bring back body parts with him, then he would clean and hang them on his trophy wall for exhibition, then training, polishing his weapons, and repeat. She saw his trophy wall once when she followed him in, Red would not allow her to touch anything on the wall, like his life was depending on it - it was packed with claws, skulls, spinal cords and teeth, some of them were humans, and the biggest skull in the center was almost as tall as her, and she was five foot four - not tall for a human, but still...she couldn’t even imagine how he managed to kill these alien creatures, she was both impressed and terrified, he obviously liked to hunt, a lot! 

She grimaced when the familiar pain registered below her belly button, running to the bed chamber she grabbed the rags and furs she had prepared and placed them in her underwear, she hoped they would last long, but she doubted. She curled up in a ball on the bed when her menstrual cramps started, this was the worst part because her cramps normally would last for two days. Now she could really use some peaceful rest and privacy.

Bau’jah came back but the female wasn’t here to pester him like she always had, he suddenly felt a little bit odd without seeing her waiting for him. Odd feeling, indeed. But he knew there was no way she could escape his ship without him knowing. Searching for her, he scanned around the ship and headed for the bedchamber, the moment he walked into the room, the smell of blood assaulted all his senses, and it stirred something primal in his body immediately, he saw the female was lying in bed like a pup and a whine came out of her, _is she injured?_ He lowered and checked her body as she groaned, oddly he didn’t find any obvious injuries on her, but her blood scent was so strong, it was overwhelming. This was strange.

“You are bleeding, female. Where, and what happened?” He demanded, with a look of confusion on his face.

“Stop it, Red. I’m fine,” She said gruffly and swatted at his hands. “I’m a human female, this is normal for us, we bleed when our menstrual cycle is here. I’m experiencing the side affects, that’s all.” She could’t believe she was explaining human anatomy to an alien.

Bau’jah paused and tilted his head at her with curiosity, standing upright he scanned her body with his bio-mask for a thorough explanation, he discovered the internal bleeding was from her uterus, and more information unfolded before him, then he suddenly was struck silent - _her body is preparing for the mating?!_ He inhaled deeply out of instinct, a sweet scent mixed with blood lingering in the air - faint but unmissable. He purred instinctively as he stared at her for a long moment, then stormed out.

“Eat.” He placed a plate with meat and fruits next to her on the bed, she needed energy.

Ray raised her head and groaned to sit up. “Thank you.” She replied feebly, her hand paused over the cooked bluish meat, it didn’t look very tasty, she skipped to grab the colorful fruits.

“You need protein. Eat.” His clawed finger pointed to the meat, refuse to be denied.

He was right and she complied, taking a small bite, she chewed the meat slowly. Surprisingly, it tasted better than she thought, it tasted nothing like the meat on earth of course, but with more texture like tofu. After finishing her meal, she lay back down with hands covered over her belly for warmth.

Bau’jah took the empty plate and exhaled after he exited the room, he appreciated the clean air without her blood scent, she got him so riled up earlier he needed to regain his focus. He did few sparring sessions with his holograms and cleaned his body armor thoroughly, after he’d finally calmed down he placed the body armor neatly on the weapon shelf, he then went to his medical kit and found the gel patches.

“Take these, it absorbs blood when I don’t have time to attend my wounds during the hunt.” He placed the gel patches beside her.

“Thank you so much, Red.” She looked embarrassed but was too weak to care, she touched the gel patches and was surprised at his kind gesture. _Maybe he’s not that bad._

She immediately went to the washroom to replace the bloody rags and furs she’d been using, and disposed them into the incinerator, she was pleased that the gel patch felt amazingly soft and perfectly fit, at least one major problem was out of the way. Walking back she saw him already lying down on his side of the bed, she lay down on the other side quietly like a church mouse, the cramps were killing her, she tried her best not to whine but she tossed and turned constantly on the bed.

Bau’jah could hear her groaning with pain, whining like an injured suckling. He purred to soothe the female out of his instinct, but suddenly stopped when he saw her moving towards him, inch by inch.

“Don’t stop, keep purring.” Ray said languidly, she was drawn to his soothing sound and rolled closer to hear him until she touched his bulging arm. He was so warm, she clung her whole body next to his, his purrs reminded her of her cat - _Midnight_ \- she missed him so much.

She felt him turning to face her and pulling her further into his chest, his clawed hand combed through her hair and gently stroking her back, she moaned with content, pressing her belly tightly against his abdomen, she sought his warmth to calm her cramps, until eventually she fell into deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He was only purring to calm the female and it led into a disaster for him, firstly he somehow held her in his arms, that was very uncharacteristic of him. Then his hand began stroking her soft hooman body as he held her in his chest, she was so small and fragile, he couldn’t help but to inhale her scent once again while her smooth skin teased him, and her leg...she had positioned her leg in his groin. _Pauk_. His purrs became deep, husky growls, her sweet scent permeated the room and it was driving him mad, he was so close to grope and explore her entire body, the mere thought of it sent an electric spark to his crotch - he almost unsheathed his shaft! He kept repeating the same words in his head - _she’s only a hooman prey -_ until she finally fell asleep. He released her body grudgingly and shook his head to focus, at last, he left the room in frustration.

Ray felt like she hadn’t had a peaceful sleep for a long time, she sat up to stretch her back, the cramps were still bothering her but she felt a lot better than she did yesterday. She suddenly jerked her head as memories of last night slowly returned to her, did she fell asleep in his arms last night? Her heart fluttered - oh my god, she just couldn’t believe she did that, with an alien who abducted her and clearly dangerous! And the worst part was she liked it! She was so embarrassed, she buried her face into the pelts for a long moment and screamed. Thankfully he wasn’t here to witness her embarrassment. After a while, she gathered her thoughts together and finally got up, she was halfway to the washroom when Red walked out from his training area, then she met his piercing gaze.

“Red!” She gasped, he was usually out at this time of the day. “I-I thought you were out.” She quickly flicked her eyes away and calmed herself again as embarrassment slowly devoured her. She heard his deep rumbles with his tusks twitching, then moved away without acknowledging her. Ray frowned - _Is he angry with me about last night, or he’s always like this?_ Moving to the washroom, she decided not to think about it. Finishing her shower, she saw her food sitting at the front door, and Red was out again. By the time he was back, it was pretty late and he went straight to the training room. Not surprised, Ray followed him.

“Red, why aren’t you talking to me? Are you angry about last night? look, I was in pain and my head wasn’t thinking straight, I’m sorry, I swear it will never happen again.” She assumed that he didn't like being close to humans and tried to fix the problem, but he ignored her and activated the holograms.

“I saw some wild creatures outside of the observatory today, and they looked hideous, like goblins.” She sat on the floor and continued to make a conversation. “Can I help you? Maybe clean your weapons? I’m bored,” She added. “Or you can show me how to use the bath - WOW!” Whatever she was going to say died in her throat.

He was sparring with the holograms - four ferocious creatures were charging at him from each direction, they were almost as tall as he was, but he didn’t even flinch, he fought them with perfect skills and dexterity, avoided and ducked all their attacks, he jumped and span, advanced with strategic offense, until he disabled and killed all of them. She watched the whole thing without blinking, her mouth parted in disbelief, she knew he could fight, but not like this! This was actually the first time she had seen him in action.

“Oh my god, you are amazing! Remind me not to upset you.” She said jokingly, and then her eyes were drawn to his large frame unwittingly, his chest puffed up with each breath he took as he stood tall and strong, his muscles flexed with every slight movement, there was not even a single body fat on him, what a perfect specimen, Ray was practically drooling over his chiseled body and she felt a flush of warmth in her belly spread to her groin.

He glared at her direction and her heart skipped a beat, swallowing hard, she wetted her dry lips. “Um...are you done? Good night.” Embarrassed, she almost ran out of the room and walked to the bedchamber hastily. _What is wrong with you, Ray?_ She shook the image of his body out of her head as she tucked herself in bed. Thank god he didn't come to the bedchamber last night, otherwise it would be too awkward to face him.

Red had been distant lately, so distant that he barely talked to her no matter how hard she tried and she didn’t know why. _D_ _id I do something wrong?_ He was always the silent type alright, but at least he acknowledged her before, now he just completely ignored her existence, acting like an asshole. She tried to convince herself that he was the reason why she was here and he was the real enemy, but deep down she felt alone and abandoned, he never harmed her or tortured her like she had expected, in fact - he had hardly done anything to her at all, except always angry with her, he was all bark and no bite, he even cared about her wellbeing few days ago, she thought about the night in his arms and realized he hadn’t come to the bedchamber once since that night, she felt disappointed. _What the hell is wrong with you Ray!_ She gasped, two years without sex was not the reason she should use to justify her perverted thoughts, she should be focusing on her way out of this planet and get back to home! _Concentrate, Ray. You’re not that desperate, you’re better than this._ She almost convinced herself.

Red was back with a skull this time and he was still not talking to her as usual.

“Red, when do I get to go out?” She called out after him and picked up her pace. “Why are you always killing creatures?” Still no response, she was so frustrated. “Red, are you going to kill me one day?” Her voice laced with sadness. She asked herself this question many times, and feared for his answer. She just didn’t know why he had kept her here. For what purpose? 

“No.” He finally spoke and looked at her briefly, then returned his attention to cleaning his skull.

It was good to know that, at least he wasn’t going to kill or eat her like he did with other creatures. But she could barely stand his distant behavior, she felt extremely frustrated as days of built-up emotions were killing her.

“Then, what am I to you? You’re always angry with me for no reason at all, what did I do? Why did you take me if you don’t want me to be here? Why don’t you just take me home? I want to go home! You can’t keep me in here forever!” She shouted in frustration as her built-up emotions erupted like a volcano.

A sudden movement sent her body up against the metal wall, she didn’t even get a chance to react, only saw a blur of his movement, the impact of it knocked the air out of her lungs. His big clawed hand clasped around her neck lifting her up to his eye level, his grip was strong but she could still breath - _barely_ , his claws dug into her skin, she clutched one hand on his claws and the other on his pectoral, trying to push him away but he was like a mountain, all she could do was to wrap her legs on each side of his waist for support, to keep breathing.

“Perhaps, I’ve been too lenient with you, female,” He snarled into her face, “For once, you will stop talking.”

Ray was terrified, she had never seen him this mad at her before, the rage in his eyes could literally burn a hole in her skull. “I-I’m sorry.” Her voice came out strangled and tears welled up in her eyes, she panted to keep her fear in control.

“You’re not going home and you will obey me. Do as I say, do not test my patience again, you are at my mercy, female.” He pushed her body harder against the metal wall and spit out an intimidating growl to make his point.

She felt hot puffs of his breath blew across her face, he smelled like jungle, his body was hot and his leathery skin felt surprisingly smooth, straddling him in this intimate position was doing strange things to her head, even though he was furious, she missed his touch. His growl made his body vibrate and it travelled directly to her core, at the feeling of her body pressed against his groin, she bucked her hips and groaned inadvertently before she could stop herself, she felt his body stiffening and then suddenly she was dropped to the floor, she winced at the sudden pain, and she was all alone again.

She could swear that her outburst yesterday only made things worse between them, she didn’t know how to fix this... _am I_ _experiencing Stockholm Syndrome?_ No fucking way! She quickly denied the idea, she would never allow herself to become a victim like that, she would either fight until the end or be killed, then why she felt so helpless, lonely and sad? She had been good at reading people 90% of the time, but not this alien hunter, everything about him was a total mystery to her, his protruding brow bone made him looked like he was alway scowling at her, he was basically emotionless, she couldn’t read him at all! And thinking about it made her feeling more frustrated.

She had explored everywhere on this ship and she was going mad. After finishing her lunch, she returned her plate to the metal counter, that was when her eyes caught a glimpse of a bottle sitting on the far side, she had seen him drinking it once, reaching for the bottle, she popped the top open - the liquid smelled fruity, she took a hesitant sip and liked the tangy taste, she took a big gulp then took it to the observatory, she didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there but it must’ve been hours because the bottle was empty, she tried to stand up but her head felt so groggy, she lost her footing and fell downward, her body felt light like a feather and her eyes were seeing doubles. Sprawling onto the floor, she giggled.

 _I am flying_ , opening her eyes she saw Red was carrying her. “Red, you are back,” She slurred.

“Hm...you feel so warm, I missed your touch,” She rubbed her cheek into his skin and reached out to grab his neck, but she heard him saying y _ou’re drunk, female_ as he lowered her to the bed. “I’m not drunk, don’t leave Red, stay with me...” Her hands grabbed onto his arm and would not release him, then she pulled him in closer until they both landed into the plush furs on the bed, she giggled again as she straddled his hips, her knees couldn’t touch the bed due to his massive frame, she heard him growling at her but she didn’t care.

“Why are you always angry with me?” She frowned as she adjusted her weight to steady herself, the room seemed spinning around her, she had to place her hands against his broad chest to support herself from falling down, her half-lidded eyes trailed over his alien body slowly to his face, then she focused on his tusks and mandibles, he was so unlike her, she thought as she lifted a hand to caress the side of his face.

“I want to kiss you.” She said through her increasingly deep, ragged breathing as she leaned into his strange face slowly, she was only an inch away from his inner mouth when she suddenly passed out on top of him, and everything went dark for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bau’jah POV

Taking the female onboard had been a huge mistake, he found her loud and annoying, like she didn’t know how to shut up. Hoomans were such gregarious species, unlike his kind, he had spent most of his life alone, traveling among the stars, to seek out and hunt down worthy preys, he lived for the glory of the hunt and enjoyed the thrill it provided. He would congregate with his people once a year when the matting season was near, to prove his worth, to fulfill his obligations, and prolong his people’s bloodline. Hunting and mating. Simple as that.

Now, centuries of living in the solitude had been disrupted by the hooman, she followed him everywhere, babbling about what she did for the day, asking where he went, questions after questions, even his disinterest was evident, and not answering her inquiries did nothing to stop her. Sometimes, he would lock her in the bedchamber just so he could concentrate in peace. His patience was constantly being tested when she was around.

He tried another approach - avoiding the female on purpose, including to lash out at her, anything he could possibly do to keep her away, but his plans seemed to work against him. Especially after that night.

Ever since the night she drove herself into his arms inexplicably, her sweet scent had never left his keen sense of smell, and that was not the worst part yet - her scent in the air only got stronger as days passed, it was stronger than a Yautja female in peak heat - sweet and tantalizing, and it was driving him to the brink of madness, his brother Gahtan even sensed his hunger for mating and joked about how he acted like a young blood, for the first time, he cursed himself for his keen senses.

He exhausted every avenue known to him - hunting, training, meditation, and spending most of his time in the weapons room - to subdue his primal desires, but with the mating season fastly approaching, none of it helped him at all, one whiff of her lingering scent in the air, that was all it took to undo him, _do all hooman females smell like that, or just her?_ He wondered in disbelief.

As bad as his current situation was - the female seemed unaffected by her scent as hoomans rely more on visual, rather than their sense of smell, he smelled her musk once when he was in training - she had followed him like usual, no matter how cold and distant he acted towards her - he tried to ignore her to focus on his training, but he caught a whiff of her musk, it stirred him, drove him wild with desire and he scared her off, _was it her musk I caused, or did I image this?_ He was killing himself just to think about it, and all because of her sweet scent? This was absurd, even though the mating season was near, he was an experienced hunter after all, not a young blood eager to mate. He found the idea of mating with a hooman repulsive, but her sweet scent was so addictive, it effected him greatly, he should have locked her in the room.

Now, not only he spent all day outside hunting and scouting, even at nights alone, after his brother had retired to his ship, he came back only when he had to - preparing trophies, cleaning his weapons, training and bathing.

But the female grew bolder, she was clearly not afraid of him anymore, because this time she dared to spew out her anger at him, unacceptable. It surprised him at first, then quickly turned into fury at her incautious remarks - keeping a hooman prey around was bad enough for him, now he even wanted to mate the female, and he couldn’t let her go either, not after what she had seen and knew, he shouldn’t intervened when she came back, he should have left her there and stayed away, why didn’t he? And now his claws were on her neck and he was spilling out threats to her, he wanted her to be afraid of him, to be scared to even near him, he wanted to remind her what he was really capable of, and why she should fear him. To his shock, his fury was suddenly stifled by her potent musk, it was sweet, mixed with fear - no way he could have mistaken it this time, he felt her hips bucking as her throbbing heat pressed against his abdomen, it nearly undid him, he dropped her and dashed for the forest before he lost his control.

He distracted himself by spending the night monitoring his prey, while repeating the same words in his head again and again - _focus, you’re a proud Yautja warrior, do not give in for the unworthy hooman -_ he restrained his desires to stoop low for a hooman, by the time his head was finally cleared, the land bathed in the sunset glows. He hoped his plan had worked last night.

He reluctantly returned to the ship, a thin strip of bright light inlaid around the ship’s interior walls lit up upon his return, on the way walking towards the bathing area, before he reached his destination, he spotted the female lying on the floor unconsciously at the far end of the ship. As he moved in closer, a heady smell assaulted his nose, he eyed the empty bottle next to her suspiciously and backed to her flushed face, he grunted with displeasure. She dared to touch his c’ntlip! He lifted her up and felt her body temperature hotter than normal, her heart rate erratic, he resisted the urge to touch after her delirious confession and carried her to the bed, she was clearly too drunk.

He tried his best to leave her as he placed her on the bed, but she told him to stay, _i_ _s that longing in her eyes?_ He froze for a moment and his hesitation gave her the advantage as he abruptly stumbled into the bed with her, he cursed himself for showing such weakness, but he couldn’t bring himself to push her away either, he enjoyed the feeling of her body sitting on top of him, the contact made him growling with immense need, and it took all of his willpower to stay still, his muscles strained with efforts for control as she lowered her face into his, he placed his hands on her hips inadvertently, and pressed her body downward hard to his already hardened member for more physical contact, he hissed when she responded the same way. Pauk, she wanted him, her arousal was so thick in the air, he could almost taste it with his tongue, and that was when he lost all self-control.

He moved his hands to the globes of her ass, kneading them greedily, he was going to advance further to her sex when she suddenly blacked out on top of him, _pauk!_ His tusks tightened as he tried to regain his focus through the haze of lust, her head rested in the crook of his neck and he nuzzled his tusks into her soft, long hair, inhaling deeply, his mandibles flexed with each breath he took, her smell was tantalizing as he battled fiercely between his lust and sanity, a battle he knew he would eventually lose, he flipped her over onto the bed, hovering above her as he leered every inch of her delectable hooman body lasciviously, he was salivating at her.

If he couldn’t kill her, if his tactics did nothing to stop her from affecting him either, then he would change his strategy, he would give what she seeks, he would claim her, and he would take everything he needs from her. Kneading her soft breast for the one last time, he exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray woke up next day with a mild headache, her head felt giddy, the bright light in the room was blinding her, she could hear her temple throbbing loudly in protest, she groaned as she rubbered her sheepish eyes and struggled to get up, finally opening her eyes, she saw a giant figure standing at the end of the bed facing her with stillness, her body jerked to sit up as she let out a scream, he almost gave her a heart attack.

“Red! You scared the heck out of me!” She panted after seeing it was him and calmed herself down, she noticed he was wearing full black body armor with mesh netting today - mask, pauldron, wrist gauntlets, greaves, metal plates around his waist, even equipped with all sorts of weapons - almost like the first time she met him thirteen years ago, _are we under attack?_ She scowled with concern.

“What are you doing here? What happened?” She asked, but the hunter remained still and silent, she stared at his mask with confusion.

He felt different today, she didn’t know how or why but she could feel it in her gut, as if she could somehow feel his piercing eyes locked onto her, even behind his mask, like she was in deep trouble, she shifted nervously on the bed as she tried to recall what had happened yesterday, the last thing she remembered was drinking in the observatory, and after that she had no recollection of last night at all, how did she even get here? And what did she do afterwards? She swallowed again and gasped internally, was she drunk? She had never been drunk in her life before due to the lack of social activities, the only alcohol she had ever consumed was beer, and out of those few occasions she had never allowed herself to imbibe that much of alcohol to be unconscious - you never know who will be taking advantage of you, or what type of stupid things you will do. So, what did she do? She frowned as she worked her mind hard, _nothing_ , she couldn’t remember anything, whatever she did, it must be seriously bad because he looked pissed, she didn’t even know she was drinking alcohol.

“Am I in trouble?” She asked cautiously.

“Have a guess.” He finally spoke, his voice deep as he took a step closer to the bed.

“No?” She replied, trying to grasp onto the last lingering hope.

“Have another guess.” He took another step with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Oh shit..._ She felt her blood drained from her face, a roll of clicking sounds brought her back to the reality.

“I’m sorry if i did something wrong, I was drunk and I didn’t even know that was alcohol, I don’t even remember what I did. Look, whatever I did, I didn’t mean it,” she explained apologetically. “Please, don’t be mad, Red. I promise I won’t touch your drink again.”

“Are you telling me, you don’t remember what happened last night?” Placing both hands on the edge of the bed, he leaned in closer to her face.

“Um...No,” she shook her head a few times. “What did I do?” She only hoped it wasn’t something stupid.

“Get up.” He commanded, part of him was relieved to know that she didn’t remember his lost of control, but another part of him was upset for what she said - _she didn’t mean it._

Ray brushed her hair with her hands as she quickly got out of bed, all discomfort of hangover left her body while she carefully waited for his next instruction, and not dared to ask another question, whatever the punishment was, she wished she could handle it. She followed him to the food replicator.

“Pack your food, you are going out with me today.” He simply stated.

“Really? You are not going to punish me?” She shouted in surprise, almost in tears.

“Are you looking for my punishment, female?” He tilted his head at her, his black dreadlocks followed his motion gracefully.

“No, not in the slightest!” She shook her head violently, packed her food and water in haste.

She couldn’t believe she was going out after all this time, she was quite excited, this was the first time he actually talked to her after that night, whatever she did that made him change, she would happily to do it again, that’s if she could remember what she did.

Stepping out of the ship for the first time, Ray was blinded by the sunlight for a moment, she blinked her eyes a few times to adjust the sudden change of environment and followed him, they traveled on foot as she admired the views along the way in wonder - the planet was rocky and earth-like, rivers, blue skies and continents, with green plants and trees everywhere, exotic flowers with colors galore, Ray avoided them because she was allergic to flowers back on earth and she didn’t want to take that risk. Strange looking animals were bigger in size, even the birds, they looked more like raptors to her, nothing cute or soft about them, they scattered when she chased them around and giggled, but her mischief was cut short when Red gave her an angry growl. They’d been walking for hours now, the air was so hot and humid and she was drenched in sweat, she had to refill her water bottle twice, just to keep herself hydrated.

“Keep up, female.” Red said ahead of her in distance.

“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, I am much smaller than you, and I don’t have those long, thick legs like yours.” She said between panting breaths.

Surprisingly, he waited for her, after awhile they stopped at a huge gap between two deep cliffs, it was at least fifteen feet wide, he gestured her to come over.

“Red, we should find another way, there’s no way I can jump this far.” She suggested as she looked down from the tall cliff.

“I’ll carry you, come.” He extended his arm to her.

“No, I can’t, the distance is too great, we’ll never make it.” She protested and stepped back.

“Are you doubting me, female?” He closed the distance between them.

“That’s not the point. I don’t want to risk our lives.” She stepped back more with fear, she would not die on this alien planet, definitely not on her first day out. But Red blocked her retreat, next thing she knew, his strong arm was wrapped around her waist.

“Hold onto me,” was the only warning he gave her before he carried her and made a powerful jump over the gap with ease, Ray closed her eyes shut and screamed in fear, she clung to him tightly for security, and her heart pounded loudly in her chest waiting for the impact of crash, but it never happened, slowly she raised her head from his chest and opened her eyes, she was shocked to see they were already on the other side of the cliff.

“Oh my god! You made it!” She exclaimed, dumbstruck by his inhuman abilities.

He simply released her from his hold and kept on moving forward, Ray trotted along behind him as she marveled at his strong physique, _he is like a fucking ninja,_ she thought as she watched his powerful gait, his black armor was a huge contrast with his auburn-red skin, it accentuated his strength and skills beyond, his armor plates glinted under the sunlight, giving her an illusion of the angel of death, he fascinated her...she immediately stifled that idea from her head and cursed under her breath - _He’s an alien, stop drooling over him! What has gotten into your head!_ She tried to imagine a handsome human male in her mind, and it worked for a brief moment until her attention returned to Red again.

After seemed another hour of walking, he finally came to a halt, she had to admit, she was a bit tired after all the walking without a break, they stood at an open field covered with grass, the trees were sparse, a sloppy hill at the far end, and beyond that it was all forest.

“You should eat and rest.” He instructed her while scanning their surroundings.

“About time,” She exhaled, finding a shade under a big tree and sat down with a loud thud, unpacking her lunch, she enjoyed the scenic view with satisfaction. “Aren’t you going to eat, too?” She asked after taking a bite of the meat, amazed at his endurance.

“Give me your arm.” He demanded instead of answering her question. Walking over, he reached for her wrist and attached an arm cuff on her left upper arm.

“What is this?” She asked curiously.

“A tracking device, in case you get lost.” The metallic object blinked when he activated the device.

“I see, but I’m not going anywhere without you.” She assured him that she wasn’t going to escape, she was on an alien planet after all.

After finishing her lunch, she felt a need to relieve herself after all the water she had been drinking, she went behind a dense bush and came out a few minutes later, her heart skipped a beat upon noticing the area was empty, and she realized Red was gone. Disappeared.

“Red, where are you?!” Her eyes searched the open field wildly and started looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. _Did he leave me? Did he abandon me here as a punishment?_ She panicked in fright.

“Red, where did you go!” she shouted, “Red!” She shouted once more and tears threatened to escape her eyes. “Red!” She shouted again and again, louder each time as she walked aimlessly in the field.

Suddenly, a serious of loud rustling sounds from the forest caught her attention, she felt the ground trembling beneath her feet, she whipped her head around and her faced turned ashen upon seeing a large, horned creature emerged from the woods - it was almost ten feet tall, two curled horns extruded from the triangle head in each and opposite direction, rough scaly skin protected its thick neck, with long spikes protruding out from its tail, it looked monstrous, its sharp claws dug deep into the ground as it sprinted on all fours, even birds got spooked from their nests and fled in its wake, and it was charging directly at her.

“Shit! You’ve got to be kidding me!” She turned on her heel and began to run immediately.

“Red! Your bastard! Where the hell are you!” She shouted in despair as she headed for the hill.

She was no slouch when it comes to running, in fact - she loved running and was good at it, but spending half day on an excursion drained her energy a bit, and even with her full strength, she doubted she could outrun that beast, she glanced over a shoulder to see the creature was closing the distance between them, fast. She knew she would never make to the hill in time, her eyes scanning the field madly looking for an alternative cover for protection, but there were only few trees and some rocky stones, she was completely exposed and vulnerable to the creature.

The creature was closing in fast, she knew what was going to happen and stopped running, she lobbed a hard rock at the creature’s head and it bounced back from its thick hide, like she had expected. _That’s it, you’re going to die on this forsaken planet, on your first day out._ She cursed Red one more time and waited for the inevitable - fifty feet, she counted while eyes locked onto its beastly head, she threw another rock, thirty feet, her heart rate was so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest, she could see the creature’s face clearly now, she remained still and held back her tears, refused to give in, to show her fear.

Suddenly, an invisible force came out of nowhere T-boned the beast, derailing it from its course, Ray’s shocking eyes moved to the creature on the ground roaring in anger, she searched for the cause of impact and she saw Red appeared into the field out of thin air.

“Red!” She shouted in excitement, she had never felt this happy in her life like she did right now, tears of joy had finally escape her eyes.

Not wasting a precious second, she dashed to the tree for cover when she saw Red roared back to the beast in her peripheral, hidden herself from the creature’s sight, she watched as Red charged at the beast with a long spear.

The beast may be huge but it quickly got back onto its feet and swayed its spiked tail at his direction, he half turned his body in a swift motion, the tail missed in front of his face mask narrowly, once he got close to the creature, he launched his spear and it lodged into its thick leg while the beast howled in pain, he charged in to its proximity as he bent his knees slightly and jumped onto its back, reaching for its horns, he twisted them hard to the point that they might snap at any time, but the beast struggled, shaking its body violently to free its head from his hold, with a swept of its spiked tail from behind, he was knocked down from the creature, the lash left a deep cut on his back. He leapt back up onto his feet quickly, dodged another attack, and this time he was able to grab the tail, his wrist blades extended from his right gauntlet in a split second, and the serrated blades severed it clean off. The beast howled in agony, sending its blood spraying in all directions. Yanking out his spear he leapt onto its back again while the beast bolted, he sat astride and delivered his fatal, and final attack - driving his spear half way through its neck with his powerful strength, and the beast slammed into the ground hard at the moment of its death, he jumped ahead of the beast and cleared himself from its impact, Bau’jah roared in triumph with his arms spread wide open.

Ray watched the whole fight in fear, her blood was pumping and she forgot to breath, for a while she was worried sick about him and what would happen to her if he didn’t survive the fight, she finally exhaled with relief after seeing him in one piece, she stepped out, looking haggard and disheveled.

“Red! Where the heck did you go?” She ran to him and asked angrily.

“Over there.” He pointed to a spot in the open field, not far from her previous location.

“What? You used me as bait?! I could’ve died!” She stared at the spot and couldn’t believe he was there the whole time while she screamed for him. The tracking device made sense now, all the worries of him died away, and now she was just mad at him.

“You won’t die under my watch.” He wouldn’t allow it, walking over to the fallen beast, he then decapitated it with his xeno tail dagger.

Ray watched the headless, inanimated beast and frowned for a second when Red dropped its head onto the ground before her.

“Do you submit to me, female.” He asked her, not even minding the fresh cut on his back.

“Wait...what?” She looked baffled, was this her punishment, to scare her?

“Do you submit, female.” He asked her again, more serious.

“Yes, fine, you win. You didn’t have to do this to make a point.” She was still mad at him, but didn’t want to risk provoking him further and get another punishment like this. She didn’t have a death wish.

The next second, a deep rumble quickly turned into a deafening roar startled her, she had to cover her ears from his thunderous sound as she grimaced.

“Come here, little one,” His chest puffed up with pride and gestured her to come over, Ray did as instructed, he reached for her waist and held her against his chest. “Rest now, I will take you back.” He purred as he picked up the beast’s head from ground.

Ray yelped when she landed into his solid chest, she wanted to tell him that she could walk on her own, but with her adrenaline rush faded, she felt tired after the exertion, she was basically holding onto him like a damn koala bear - his strong forearm and hand placed on her rear end to support her weight, chest against chest, her legs straddled over his waist and her entire body was pressed against him, both of her arms hugged around his neck tightly as he started sprinting, she could hear her heart pounding, like a bird leaping in a cage, this was her first time being this close to him, she cast a glance at his face and saw short, black quills along the edge of his head that she hadn’t noticed before, hands touching his dreadlocks lightly - not squeezing them this time, as she recalled how he got hurt and mad at her thirteen years ago - she buried her face into them, his hair was still strangely beautiful to her. His one-sided pauldron was hard against her chest so she adjusted herself to the other side of his exposed chest, placing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes to rest, his heart rate barely changed, no uneven breathing nor sweat, this surprised her, _does he even get tired?_ She wondered out loud in her head as she drifted into an afternoon nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was touching her hair, she groaned at the ticklish feeling and moved her head aside, this time it moved to her bared neck, she heard someone talking, she opened her eyes and saw Red was nuzzling her hair with his tusks, she froze.

“We have arrived, little one.” Bau’jah repeated, nuzzling her hair one more time.

She felt a little bit embarrassed and tried to get free from his hold but she couldn’t. “Red? You can put me down now.” She cleared her throat awkwardly and was glad that he let her go, the nap helped to get her energy back, and it was still bright outside.

“Where is your ship?” She asked, staring into the plants and greens, the smell of nature mixed with muggy air, filled her nose.

He brought his arm computer to his chest and entered a few commands, then there was a buzzing sound as his ship decloaked into its full might, Ray gasped in awe, even his ship was black, it was huge, it looked sleek and majestic, like a black mirror reflecting its own surroundings, it bore no resemblance to a door anywhere on the ship. Ray heard his tusks clicking like he was laughing at her human expression, then he walked straight to the ship’s aft, upon detecting his bio-signature, a door appeared out of nowhere and it swooshed open. Ray followed him in, her mind was still processing the imagine of the ship.

Once inside, he walked straight to his weapons room to deposit the creature’s head as predicted, it was a large area that stored his weapons and trophies, annexed his training room.

Ray was in dire need of a shower, so she headed straight to the washroom where the sonic shower resided, she stripped naked behind the partition and left her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. Steeping in, she exhaled to relax herself, let the shower to wash off every grime on her body, closing her eyes, she thought about his strange behavior today, even though he used her as bait, but still...something about him had changed.

Not that she was complaining about his nice attitude, it was just so unlike him and she was not used to it, like he was up to something, something she didn’t know about and it bothered her greatly. He was always distant and cold, but not today, today he even addressed her differently, before it was either _female or human._ He was so unpredictable, yet she liked this side of him, along with the way he talked to her, even being that close to him against his body.

“Get it together, Ray, you are such a mess!” she chastised herself out loud in the shower when she thought of his touch, suppressing her twisted thoughts, she began singing in the shower to distract her.

_Everything’s gonna be alright, everything’s gonna be just fine_

_It’s gonna be a good, good life_

_I’m a mess, I’m a loser_

_I’m a hater, I’m a user_

_I’m a mess for your love, it ain’t new_

_I’m obsessed, I’m embarrassed_

_I don’t trust no one around us_

_I’m a mess for your love, it ain’t new_

The shower took longer than usual as she relaxed, by the time she was done, her cheeks were flushed and her body reddened. Stepping out of the shower, she looked at the empty spot on the floor where her clothes once were, “what the hell? I’m sure I left them here.” She murmured.

She checked over the other side of the partition and beyond, _empty_ , her clothes were gone, like they grew legs and ran off. She stood there naked and confused for a moment before she came to the only probable conclusion: no one else was onboard this ship except her and Red. Ray gasped and quickly covered herself with her arms.

“Red? Are you here?” She called out as her eyes scanning the room in all directions suspiciously, she knew he could cloak.

“Very clever, little one.” Bau’jah suddenly decloaked before her.

She jumped and screamed in his presence, mostly because she was completely naked.

“Oh my god! Red! Why are you doing this?! Where are my clothes!” She immediately went behind the partition and shielded her nudity from his sight, she felt so exposed right now.

“I disposed them in the incinerator.” He replied casually, like they were discussing about the weather.

“You what?!” She exclaimed. “Why?! That was the only outfit I had!”

“They didn’t suit you. Come to me.” He replied and beckoned her over.

“I’m not going anywhere naked.” She countered, hiding behind the partition further more.

He tilted his head at her, then clicked his tucks in amusement, closing in, he simply yanked the partition away and cast it aside, causing her to scream as she crouched down to cover herself with embarrassment.

“What the fuck, Red! I’m naked, stop messing with me, it’s not funny.” Hands holding onto her knees, she glared at him.

Without a single word, he man-handled her by placing her over on one of his shoulders, and carried her to the bedchamber as she yelped and resisted, she was having a hard time to breath with her stomach pressed against his firm shoulder, but she made sure she tried her best to punch his back, and it was like punching a brick wall, she eventually stopped, huffing in her defeat.

Her attack did nothing to stop him, he actually enjoyed it when she was in fighting spirit, in fact, he enjoyed all physical contact with her, her hooman body was nothing like his kind - soft, smooth and fair, no claws or sharp teeth to protect herself, the only pain she could inflict was probably from that damn mouth of hers. Paya, he fought himself hard, multiple times, just not to shut her up by force, and could give up his life to the black hunter if that was the only way to stop her from talking or screaming, but he did like hearing her compliments whenever she was impressed with his skills and abilities, her hooman face was expressive, betraying her emotions for all to see.

The hoomans were also shy about their nudity, he noticed, that was why he’d destroyed her clothes and watched her in the shower, he wanted to study her body, he wanted _this_ to be good for her when he claims her in due time, now, he would soothe his mate and give her a full rest, her soft hooman body would need it.

Ray was placed on the bed, naked. She immediately covered herself with the plush pelts while still huffing and puffing about the fact that he burned her clothes, she glowered at him, if looks could kill he’d be dead a hundred times already, she watched his every movement intently and was on alert when he settled himself in bed as well, he moved closer, she moved back, she could tell from his twitching mandibles and the light guttural clicks he made, that he was playing with her and enjoying this. Hell no, she would not allow herself to become his toy or pet for such entertainment.

Moving back, she tried to get out of bed, but her feet barely made it to the floor when she abruptly landed into his broad chest.

“Red!” She gave him a warning glare. _What is wrong with him today? Did that beast hit him hard in the head?_

“Sleep now, little one, you had a long day.” He forced her to lay down with him and began purring.

His effect on her was immediate, she felt her tensed muscles relaxed, she was mad that he had such effect on her so easily, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it, even her breathing calmed, slowly she let her guard down, and shortly after she succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

Bau’jah’s intense eyes never left her after she finally fell asleep, his clawed hand traveled thru her entire body lightly, carefully enough not to wake her, he sniffed her hair and bathed himself in her scent, his purring became erratic when his palm brushed across her breast, eliciting a low moan from her mouth, he saw one of her nipples hardened, pleased with his discovery, he continued his touch on another breast, plucking and twisting her pink nipple with two digits, her moan got louder and she arched her upper body back into his hand for more, he cupped her small breast and squeezed gently, then he smelled her sweet musk again - beckoning and calling him. Pauk, this was way sooner than he had expected, adjusting his heavy breathings, he told himself to wait, centuries of living had taught him patience, he could certainly wait for another day until his mate was fully rested.

 _Soon_ , he would have his way with her.

 _Soon_ , he would show her the things he had thought about doing to her soft hooman body.

 _Soon,_ he would show her everything but mercy.

Placing his arm over her waist, he closed his eyes to rest with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut begins here. You have been warned.

A loud rumble from her stomach awakened her, getting up she saw Red was gone, and her stomach protested again, refused to be denied of food. Rising from bed, she used one of the many pelts as cover and moved to the food replicator, she punched in a few commands he had taught her, then sat down when the food was ready, the kitchen area was not far from the bridge, she saw Red at the control console engrossed in his current task. Not wanting to talk to him for the first time, she moved to the observatory to eat her food in solitude, thru the floor-to-ceiling clear glass she could tell it was around noon, the sun beamed down brightly from the clear blue skies, she must slept for a long time.

Finishing up, she spent her whole afternoon on a wild goose chase for new clothes to wear, she searched the entire place - except bridge- left and right, high and low, thru and thru, she couldn’t even find a single cloth of his spared skirt outfit, after hours of searching, she huffed and rolled her eyes in exasperation, then headed to the bridge.

“Red, please tell me you have new clothes for me.” She spoke behind him in defeat.

He had been working on a level one diagnostic check on the ship since he got up, a routine check he was due a week ago, then got distracted by her, breaking his attention away from the console, he crossed his arms and examined her.

“You seem fully clothed to me.” Another mistake he had made, he should have hidden the pelts.

“This? It can barely cover my body!” She was still aghast at her indecency.

“Be glad I didn’t take that away from you, too.” He simply turned back to the console, then synced the ship’s system to his arm computer, once he was pleased with the results, he moved to the weapons room to store his gauntlet.

For once, Ray was struck speechless as she tightened her grips on the pelt, she couldn’t believe what she just heard from him, she had expected such offensive remarks from anyone but him, if he were someone else, she’d call them perverts if she hadn’t hit them in the face already.

Turning on her heel in anger, she quickly followed him to the weapons room, a glimpse of that beast’s skull displaying on the trophy wall caught her eyes, despite the fact that he used her as bait, she couldn’t help but to wonder - ever since they got back from the excursion, he had gone a complete 180 degree change, she swore that beast had damaged something in his big brain.

“That kill is in your name, little one.” Placing his gauntlet back to the shelf, he walked over and broke her brooding silence.

“Thanks, I didn’t ask for it,” she retorted. “Why are you always killing creatures and putting them on your wall?” The question had been bothering her for some time now.

“To woo females, and to mate.” He cornered her to a wall and trilled.

“To what?!” She whipped her head in shock and found his intense gaze, it caused her heart rate to spike, she moved back from him.

“Y-you don’t mean to...” she trailed off, her eyes darting between him and the skull, _that was his courting ritual?!_

The realization hit her hard, all the sudden change of him made sense now - sure, she admired his body and skills, but actually doing it, with an alien, was another matter - A look of dread washed over her, she turned around to run but it was a dead end, the metal wall blocked her escape, and his imposing body kept closing in on her, she felt her whole body stiffened when his firm hand moved its way up to her rib cage, slightly below her breasts, a strong force from his hand yanked the pelt away, exposing her body before him.

“Red!” She gasped and tried to hide her nudity, but he wouldn’t allow it, she could see his pupils narrowed, making his yellow beady eyes darkened, gleaming with desires and possessiveness, she was like a ensnared prey trapped under his predatory gaze.

Whatever happened next, it happened fast, he didn’t even give her any change to escape from him.

“It’s time to claim my prize.” He declared.

Not wasting a precious second, he spread her legs with one foot, and grasped her thighs with both hands. Bringing her up to his eye level, he let her straddled him against the metal wall. His tusks grazing lightly in the crook of her neck, he sniffed her scent hungrily.

“No, you can’t do this to - oh my god!” Ray shut her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for the impending bite, but it never happened, instead, she felt his forked tongue lapped at her shoulder slowly and greedily, it sent a shiver down her spine, she drew in a shaky breath and moaned.

“Red, s...stop...” She resisted before it was too late, but her body was betraying her, she felt the warmth radiating from her sex.

“I can smell your arousal,” he lowered his head further down, “your scent is intoxicating, my mate.” He said thru a husky growl and released his musk.

She was such a feast to his senses, the smell of her musk alone was headier than a Yautja brew. Carefully with his tusks, he flexed his mandibles wide, and trailed his tongue over the slope of her sensitive breast, he lapped his way around it and nibbled at the bud, while at it, he slid his palm over to play with the nipple of the other breast, plucking and tugging, expertly.

“Oh my god, Red!” _How did he even know this?_ Gasping for breath, she cried out her pleasure, her body rocking back against his tongue and wiggled against him. She was torn between desire and sanity - deep down in her mind, she told herself this was wrong, she should fight harder and stop this, but in truth she couldn’t stop herself, the smell of jungle and musky air surrounded her, it was delicious and addictive, she was drowning in it, each lick from his tongue sent tremors to her throbbing core, making her pussy dripping with need and eager to be filled.

Her sweet sound was like aphrodisiac to his ears, something about the way she moaned for him fueling his blood, it was more enticing than any hunt or Yautja brew he’d ever experienced, his body tightened and his cock throbbed painfully against his sheath. Easing his hand down, he cupped her sex, slick moisture coated his palm, the wetness surrounded his fingers as he pressed between her swollen folds, the delicious aroma of her arousal rose, setting his blood on fire.

“Red, please...” she moaned, her hips bucked up, as if begging him to touch.

“That’s it, beg for me, my mate.” He drew circles along her mound, one of his rough knuckles accidentally grazed across her clit, and he heard her loud screams of pleasure, tracing back to his new discovery, his thumb stroked the nub back and forth as he watched her expression intensely, pleased with her response, he slid one digit into her entrance, and he was always very precise with his talons.

“You do not know how many times I have thought about doing this to you, to feel your cunt around me.” He growled hotly into her ear. He was surprised to feel how wet and tight she was around his finger, he’d need to stretch her first. 

“Ah! Yes!” She rolled her head against the wall and bucked her hips. At this point, she was completely lost in her lust. Feeling his claw was scraping her inner walls gently, as another finger dipped into her, stroking in and out, slowly and torturously, his teasing sent her into a frenzy, she felt her inner muscles clenched. “Please, Red, faster...I’m so close!” She implored him and tightened her grips on his shoulders.

His strokes quickened, her breath caught, and her body tensed, she was so close, her inner muscles clenched and trembled, her body bucked upward, and she wailed out her ecstasy as she climaxed, when her orgasm passed, she slumped against him and panted.

After a few moments, He withdrew his wet fingers from her slick folds, then licked on them to savor her sweet scent. “You taste divine, my mate.” He drew in a deep breath and smeared her slickness on his chest. Unclasping his loincloth belt, he nudged his hardened cock at her entrance eagerly. She was so tight around his fingers, he only hoped he had prepared her body enough to take him without breaking her. It would definitely require his patience. 

Ray’s heart fluttered when she felt his erection pressed against her slit, she looked down at his groin and gasped, his alien, red cock - lighter than his skin color - ridged on both sides and bottom, was fully erected against his abdomen, throbbing with each beat of his pulse, the sheer size of it shocked her, she froze in fear and trepidation, there was no way he could fit into her!

“Bed, now.” As if sensing her fear, his arms locked onto her, carried her to the bedchamber.

“Red, let me go, please don’t do this.” She began to panic again.

“I’m not finished with you yet, my mate,” He said without stopping. “I will taste and enjoy every inch of your soft hooman body, until I’m satiated.”

And from what he just tasted, it would be long before he was satisfied with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ray was desperate to think of a way out of this, anything was better than being impaled by his massive member, the erection against her folds sent horror images to her head, reminding her of what would happen to her small body if she didn’t do something to stop it.

“Red, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t stop this right now!” She demanded firmly.

“Are you challenging me, my mate?” He raised a brow at her, intrigued. “Then, challenge accepted.” He puffed up his chest and growled.

“I swear, Red, if you don’t release me, I will pull you hair hard, until you do.” She threatened, her threat sounded menacing with her hand placed on his dreads. To her shock and surprise, not only he did not release her, she even saw his tusks clicking wildly, like he was laughing at her. Provoked by his blatant act, she tightened her hand, squeezed his dreads hard, and pulled them downward.

He flexed his mandibles open and gritted his inner teeth as she pulled them, he let out a deep grumble to restrain him from spiraling out of control, his desires deepened.

“Is touching my erogenous zone your challenge, my mate?” His voice tightened with hoarseness. “If it is your wish for me to seed you right now, I’m happy to comply.” He resumed his walking to the bedchamber.

“What? Oh, no!” Ray quickly released her hand in disbelief, all those years, she thought she had hurt him when they first met, panic crept back as she dreaded for the inevitable.

Placing her on the bed, he parted her thighs as he lowered his large body, pinning her into the pelts below. Hovering above her, his hungry eyes trailed over her body and stopped at her sex, he lowered his face to her mound, noticed short stiff hairs were growing out, he then realized what she had done with his removing tool. He could see her cunt completely exposed before his eyes, inviting and willing, he growled with lust. Going forward, he would shave her, personally.

“Bend over, and spread your legs.” He stood upright and commanded. His cock twitching with anticipation.

“What? Please...not this, Red.” Ray moved back from him.

Getting impatient, he grabbed by her leg and flipped her over onto her stomach, then raised her ass in the air. Ray yelped, but her cries were smothered by the pelts, she felt his hand trailing over her back softly, stopped on the globe of her ass, making her shiver. Kneading on her globes with two hands, he spread her for a better view.

The position for her was humiliating and degrading, making her completely exposed and open before him, she wanted to die and hide from him, yet another twisted part of her was making her pussy dripping with anticipation, wondering what he would do to her, humiliation mingled with excitement, she buried her face and moaned.

Her pink folds glistening with juices, as he leaned in, he inhaled, her sweet flavor mixed with rich scent of her arousal, it rushed straight to his head, he gripped the pelts and controlled himself. He opened his mandibles wide, lowered his inner mouth on her sweet cunt, raking her folds gently, his tongue lapped up all the juices as he watched the pleasure wash over her. He parted her pink, puffy lips with his fingers, found the nub of pleasure, he rubbed on it gently, causing more slickness leaking out, he glided his tongue to savor the nectar, then battered and twirled on her clit for more, satisfied, he slithered his tongue deep into her, as if to quench his thirst. He watched her moaning out loud for him.

Ray felt his forked tongue danced around her clit, lapping and flickering torturously, making her shudder in need, she gasped her pleasure as he licked faster. “Please...!” She whimpered, she raised her ass into the air a notch, like a slut in heat, to seek her release, she was so close to come again. Sensing her desire for release, he suddenly stopped his torturous assault, raising up from her legs, he watched her body wiggling with wanton need.

“No! Don’t stop...please!” She whined on all fours, begging him to continue.

He almost gave in at her plea, he turned her back on the bed to face him, her face flushed, her soft, silky skin covered in a shimmer of thin sweat, lost in her desire. The sight of her lying there submissively, whining for his touch as she writhed, it made his blood boil, he’d never seen such wanton lust before. He was well experienced in Yautja mating, that commonly involved with violence and blood, he even got thrown across the room by a female during mating, he had to fight her in order to subdue her. Nothing prepared him for this, she was so responsive and willing to his touch, she begged him for release, the release she seeks only he could give her, such submission he would never get from Yautja females, he found it captivating and addictive, it made him wanting to conquer her, to possess her, to rut her until she screamed for his name when she reached her climax, he would fight off and kill any blooded Yautja who dared to lay a claim on her.

Ray felt her breasts swelled and ached, heat stabbed deeply thru her core, her cunt drenched with desire, and all she could do was lie there and open for him, she squirmed and began to touch her clit, craving for her second release, but she felt his hand stopped her, gliding to her mound, her stomach, then cupped her breast, the sweet torment drove her wild with needs.

“Oh...Please...” She begged again.

Looming over her, he felt her body warm and welcoming, he spread her legs, lowered his hips, until his cock prodded against the lips of her cunt. “You will scream for me when I seed you, my mate.” He thrusted his hips forward, hard, and breached into her channel.

“Ahhh-! Stop! It hurts!” Ray gasped as a searing pain ripped through her whole body, she felt like her body was being torn apart, she winced, tears stinging her eyes.

“Paya! You are so pauking tight!” He gritted his teeth and hissed, his muscles strained with efforts as he tried to catch his breath, he moved forward another agonizing inch to push his bulbous head inside her completely, her passageway was incredibly tight, even after he had fully prepared her.

“Get out, Red! You are too big! It won’t fit!” She cried out, squirming beneath him as he continued pushing forward with his hips, the pain was unbearable, she bit her bottom lip hard.

“Stay still! I only have so much self-control left!” He hunched over her, trembling like a leaf, his claws balled into fists, slashing the furs. “I want you to enjoy this, my mate.” He said through a heavy breathing. Reaching down to her clit, he began stroking it gently.

Ray felt a warmth spread from her belly, she felt her body stretched to the limit, yielding herself to his invasion, as his ridged cock scraped along her inner walls. She screamed and panted when his cock seated inside her, to the hilt.

Grasping onto his last self-control, he began withdrawing slowly, until only his bulbous head remained inside, then he inched forward, penetrating a fraction at a time when withdrawing, he repeated the same action a few more times, before penetrating her fully, _I will not harm her,_ he repeated to himself. Ray whimpered and clenched her cunt involuntarily.

Bau’jah lost his control when her inner walls clamped down hard on him, clenching. His grips on her hips tightened, holding her body down firmly, his gleaming eyes darkened with primal desire, he let out a loud, deep rumble as he began pounding into her, rutting her wildly like a beast, so hard and so deep, each powerful thrust almost penetrated her cervix, knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Slow down, Red! It’s too much...” she screamed and mewled. She felt her insides were on fire.

“You’re mine, my mate, you will take all of me, you will take what I give you.” He kept repeating this. He was everything but gentle, _doesn’t she know what her moans did to me?_ Her screams only sent him on edge, drove him into a frenzy of lust, his claws dug deep into her soft skin, his speed rapid without stopping, penetrating her soft body with unquenchable needs.

His words excited her, ignited an explosion inside her. The pain gradually subsided, the burning pain became a pleasant glow, as her body expanded to accommodate his size, she braced herself to the soul-shattering sensation, and greeted him with gasps of pleasure, she moaned, she felt so stretched, so full of him. She was going to cum.

“Red! Please...!” She called out his name loudly, she raised her hips to meet his thrust, her inner muscles clenched hard, milking his cock greedily as she reached her climax. Sparks sizzled over her, her filmy eyes were seeing stars.

“Yesss, surrender to me, female.” His thrusts became erratic when he felt her inner walls contracting around him, he let out a deep, guttural growl as he shoved into her one more time, pushing himself over the edge into ecstasy, his cock twitched, pulsing inside her as he released his white, molten seed, he thrusted deep again as he came and came, until he spilled every last drop of his seed inside her.

At last, he fell over her, his cock remained inside for a while before he pulled out with a grunt, and he lay beside her. Ray gave a whimper at the sudden loss, his hot seed filled her insides, leaking from her swollen folds onto the furs, panting for her breath, she felt his hand sliding over, to hold her close.

“Pauk, I hurt you, my mate.” Bau’jah looked at the bloody marks, cursed for his lack of control.

Ray looked down at her body, her hips were bruised, along with red streaks where his claws had once been. “It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” She assured him, she was so deep in her sensation, she hadn’t even noticed.

“Let me fix you.” He nuzzled her hair, holding her up in his arms gently.

He took her to the washroom, and activated the pool. Hot, steamy water quickly filled the empty pit, the water had healing properties, it would regenerate her cells at a faster rate. Lowering them both into the water, he sat on the stone ledge inside the pool, put her on his lap.

The moment she got inside, Ray exhaled, the water was therapeutic, she felt the burning sensation between her legs reduced, it soothed and relaxed her body, she splashed some water to her face, it felt so good to bathe with water. Red did the same, his big hand scooped some water to wash her playfully, at one point, he brush past her nipple, and she moaned, arched her back. She felt the cartilage around his seam retracted, and his hardened cock emerged, nudging against her back.

“Oh my god, how can you...” She gasped at his stamina.

“You are so sensitive,” He said, holding her gaze. “You will indulge me one more time, my mate.” He gave her a wicked grin, before he deliberately circled his finger pad around her nipple, and nudged his cock against her. For a hooman, a prey, she felt surprisingly exquisite around him, it was nothing like the mating he had experienced with Yautja females before. In fact, it was way better! 

Ray was torn, she had orgasmed twice already, including him being inside her, she didn’t know if she could take another round of this, she should stop him, but her head couldn’t think straight when he was touching her like that. “Red...” She squirmed in his arms.

“Yes...moan for me, my mate.” A low growl rumbled from his chest, his mandibles twitching.

His hands began to roam on her heated skin, rough finger pads abrading her sensitive breasts, sweeping down, then back up, now between her legs, he grazed on her clitoris. “Ah-! Yes!” Her pussy gave a warm squeeze in response.

“I want to see you ride me.” Turning her around to face him, he sat her astride him as he held the base of his thick cock, aligning the head to her entrance, slowly, he pushed her body down to swallow his entire length, it was easier after the stretch during their first mating, but she was still too tight for him when he finally fully seated inside her. Then he began to move her hips up and down in a slow motion while she clenched around him. The feeling was insane, and seeing the pleasure on her face at the feeling of his cock stretching her wide was even more arousing, it thrilled him more than any hunt.

“Oh, god! Please,” her breath caught, her body shuddered with delight when the pain subsided. 

The angle was deep, hitting nerve endings still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. The friction of her breasts rubbing against his body was maddening. It aroused her again. She began to move on top of him, rocking her hips to feed the growing pleasure, the feeling which was building relentlessly. His hands placed back on her hips as her strength faded, continued to slam her body down at a fierce rate. The water rippled and lapped around them at their love making. Grinding down on him hard, she felt the warmth begin to spread across her belly, and between her legs, she suddenly grasped onto his dreadlocks as her third orgasm washed over her.  
“Pauk, you feel so good, so incredibly tight.” He let out a beastly growl and flared his mandibles when she grabbed his dreadlocks, it was so intense that he could feel himself losing it to her. He buried his cock deep inside her again and again, until he poured his hot seed into her.

Her body quivered when the aftermath of her orgasm took over, she had never felt this both satisfied and exhausted at the same time in her whole life before, closing her eyes, she let the water to wash off the fatigue. Bau’jah cleaned them both with efficiency as his soothing purrs and deep rumbles surrounded her, then, she was placed on the bed.

“Rest now, my mate.” He ruffled her hair affectionately with satisfaction. He was shocked to see how well her small body had taken him. The newfound sensations were intense, this interspecies copulation was definitely a successful and pleasant experience, he’d like to try many more times with her. Suddenly the idea of being mated to her - a hooman prey - wasn’t so repulsive to him anymore. _Maybe_. 

Feeling so spent and thoroughly used, Ray closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

She heard purring, her body relaxed into a solid chest, opening her eyes, Ray shifted nervously, this was the first time she’d woken up within someone’s arms, the closeness felt reassuring, a wondrous feeling of both safe and content, she had never experienced this before, she wanted to reach out, to snuggle with him, feeling his hand moved between her bare breasts, she recalled how she moaned and begged beneath him last night, her face blushed with embarrassment. “Oh my god, what have I done.” She buried her face into her hands.

“I’d be delighted to show you what we did last night, my mate. In case you forget again.” Bau’jah’s hand trailed over her curved body suggestively.

“What do you mean by _again_?” She asked him, raised her face up from her hands.

Giving her a victorious smirk, he reminded her, “the night you were drunk,” he looked at her intently and continued, “you were on top of me...tried to kiss me.” He furrowed his brow at the strange word _kiss,_ “what is _kiss_?” He asked her.

“I tried to kiss you?!” Ray exclaimed. _Oh god,_ she was appalled by her audacity that she actually flirted with him way before last night, she didn’t even remember a thing! She felt so ashamed at herself right now, definitely another reason not to drink again, ever.

“Yes, what is _kiss_ , my mate?” He asked her again.

“Um...it’s a thing we do when showing someone affection.” She explained with a blush.

“Show me.” He trilled, eyes locked to her with curiosity.

She licked her lips and swallowed, hesitantly - she raised her hands to hold his face and stared at him, it was strange that she felt somehow drawn to him in a way that she couldn’t help herself. Slowly she leaned into him, she placed a light kiss on his tusk first, then continued to kiss the other tusks and his jawline with the same fashion, his mandibles twitched at the new sensations, they flared slightly, the opening gave her access to plant a lingering trail of kisses on his inner mouth. Lowering her hands to his neck, she stuck out her tongue boldly, brushed across his mouth before ran her tongue around it, she repeated the action several times, until her tongue met with his, her heart raced, she moaned at the intimate contact as their tongues danced and twined with each other hungrily, she liked the taste of his spicy, musky jungle smell, it was foreign yet erotically pleasurable. When she had to come up for air, she managed to break their kiss, her chest heaved as she took in a deep breath. She looked him in the eyes and saw his big yellow orbs stared back at her, gleaming dangerously with unsaid desire. _Oh no..._ she gasped inwardly, this was supposed to be a simple kiss.

“Red...” she called his name, then whatever words she intended to speak were lost.

Immediately, he pushed her down, kissing her in a way that she had shown him earlier, but more eagerly. His forked tongue roamed on her rosy lips, slithered into her mouth to taste her as her tongue rubbed along his, her lips were so soft and sweet, he nibbled them with need.

“This _kiss_ thing is better than I thought, my mate.” He said in a low rumble whilst his hand explored her upper body.

His gaze seared her with erotic hunger, once again it sent a shiver down her spine as his touch grew wild, and left her shaking.

“I...ah...should rest...” She panted.

But it was too late, his desire too fiery, he wanted to take her again, hard and deep. It was strange how his body had reacted to her just by a simple touch, and her sweet arousal mixed with his musky scent stirred him again. His weight pinned her into the bed, his fingers caressed her moist opening as she bucked her hips against him with small whimpers.

“You are such a wanton little creature, my mate,” he rumbled with appreciation, sexual desire ringing in his deep voice, “so soft,” he ran his rough tongue across a nipple, “so sweet,” he then lapped all the way down to her torso as he slid his fingers into her.

“Ahhh- Yes! Ohh Red!” His torturous motions turned her body into a pile of need, she twitched hard under him, she fell her head backwards and arched her back as another shudder worked its way through her body, she closed her eyes.

“Look at me.” He demanded, pressing hard on her clit.

Gasping, she did as told and bit her bottom lip.

His eyes lit with satisfaction, the knowledge of him having complete control was overwhelming, his fingers glided through her slippery folds until he found the sensitive nub again, “you are so pauking wet, _”_ he growled. She was positively soaked for him, this level of her arousal surprised him. He felt immense need coiled through his body, his hips parted her legs impatiently, opening her for his possession.

Ray whimpered, she felt the head of his cock gliding up and down near her entrance, drawing circles, it drove her mad, her pussy dripping with juices, then he moved away from her, denying her of the pleasure and left her pulsing into nothingness, clenching deep inside with the need for his cock, he was teasing her. He was evil.

“Please...!” She cried out desperately. 

He leaned over and grabbed a fistful of her long hair, forcing her to focus on his gaze. “Tell me what you want from me, my mate.” he spoke directly into her ear.

She flushed after knowing what he meant by that, at this point, it was something she’d be happy to say, “I want you...” she admitted with a blush, “inside me, now. Please...” She wiggled her hips in hunger. Oh god, she’d never felt this aroused by anyone before, and he wasn’t even human, what was wrong with her? Why was he turning her on so much? 

A victorious growl rumbled from his chest, to make her submission to him complete, he rolled her over onto her stomach, pushed her face down into the furs and hitched her ass up, he placed his firm grips on her waist, penetrating her fully with a quick, deep thrust. Her head fell back and screamed as her world exploded in a dazzling shower of sensation.

When he was completely encased in her, he stay stilled to savor her, hunching over her, his forked tongue lapped at her back and shoulder ravenously, his cock withdrew slowly, only then to drive into her again and again incessantly, with the force of a rutting bull.

“Oh fuck! More...please,” she turned her face to the side to watch him over a shoulder.

“That’s my good little female, do you feel me inside you?” He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her back into his waiting cock.

”Oh my god! Yes!” She moaned loudly. He was so big, the ridges and bumps of his cock dragging along her inner walls turned her body to jelly.

Mounting her in this breeding position had made him gone blind with lust, his thrusts increased to an inhuman speed. The more she screamed, the more he ravished her body. The harsh sound of his hips slamming into her rear mixed with moans and thrumming growls was absolutely obscene, it incited another torrent of sensation, she lolled her head back and forth as he fucked her into bed mercilessly. His gaze was rapt on her shoulder, he tightened his mandibles close when her walls clenched around his cock with an irregularly pattern.

“Red! I’m so close! I’m going to cum! Please!” She grabbed the furs and her mouth parted as she screamed with pleasure, her walls were spasming, the feeling of a powerful climax took her over the edge as more of her nectar greeted his thrusts.

He restrained himself when she was about to come, _I. Should. Not. Do. This._ But the thought wisping through his mind and gone when her walls started milking his shaft, it felt like her whole body was squeezing on his cock. _Pauk! She is so tight!_

“MINE!” He snarled as he flexed his mandibles wide with a loud roar and bit into her shoulder, then he exploded his hot seed inside her as they came together.

Pleasure shot through her veins when he howled out his release with her, she screamed, her whole body vibrated, the pleasure coursing through her like a storm. After a long moment, she lay there panting after he pulled out of her, his cum running down her legs.

He rumbled in satisfaction at the sight before him, her folds were red, swollen with irritation from rough contact, and she was leaking his white seed in a steady stream onto the furs.

“Pauk, you stole my self-control, again,” he said in a husky growl, “I marked you, my mate.” he rested his crest against her forehead, panting.

His claws added more scratches onto her hips, his bite mark looked remarkable on her body, a proof of his claim on her, he felt proud even though he was angry at his loss of control. Thankfully, he restrained himself at the last minute and released his tusks and teeth in time, he needed to work harder on his self-discipline when around her, maybe dull his claws a little if only that was absolutely necessary. Mating with her was a test on his patience. And all it took to undo his patience was a soft moan from her lips when she begged for him. Pauk.

She raised her face to him in confusion and winced at the sharp pain on her shoulder, “Wow, you bit me.” She checked her shoulder, his bite mark left few pinpricks of blood, oozing tiny red droplets slightly, “I will live, just don’t bite me again.” She lay back down with exhaustion.

“You’re not angry with me?” He asked her in surprise.

“Not really, it was kind of hot and kinky,” She stared at him and smiled.

He exhaled in a relieved sigh. “A Yautja female would beat me into place already,” for a moment he was worried about her reaction. Fortunately for him, she was a hooman.

“Wait, did you just tell me what you are?” Ray jerked her head and looked at him.

“Yes, my mate.” He admitted.

“Yautja...” She murmured the word.

Her mind drifted back to that day and how he had changed her life forever, but she never saw him after that night, she refused to accept the possibility of his nonexistence and kept visiting the place everyday, mainly due to she was always feeling lonely, she often caught herself talking alone, pretending he was there listening to her. She never really fitted in even after she left home, it didn’t matter where she went, _a misfit_ , she couldn’t share the secret with anyone about him either, and that made her slowly losing her mind.

She remembered one night sneaking into the school’s science lab and curiously she did a few tests on the ring. Shockingly, it wasn’t composed of any known element on the periodic table. She knew it, he was real, right? _But where is he?_ As years went by, into her adulthood, she doubted her mental health multiple times, she burned the drawing of him and even tried to fit in like a normal person, she wasn’t sure if her mind had imagined all of this or not. And now, not only she wasn’t crazy, he was holding her on the bed, in his arms! How did all this happen? He called her _my mate_ , what did this mean for her in the future? _Is it just sex or are they in some sort of relationship now?_ For once in her life, she didn’t know how to deal with this, she was lost.

“It concerns me when you’re too quiet, my mate.” He spoke.

His voice snapped her back to reality from her trance, the idea of spewing out her questions at him fleeted her mind briefly, _not today,_ she wanted this moment they shared right now to last a bit longer, but it was definitely something for discussing later.

“I remember I did a drawing of you when I was young.” She confessed to him.

“Yes, it was a terrible drawing, I felt offended.” He still remembered the way Gahtan laughed at him, it made him want to punch that smirk off his face and break his mandibles.

“Really? How did you know?” She raised from his chest and asked.

“I’ve been watching you, I left a combat sensor at that spot when I departed your planet.” He said.

“You did?!” Shocked, she stared at him with wide eyes, “why didn’t you tell me back than? Do you know how many times I’ve questioned my sanity about that night?” Her tone went up a few decibels, sounded accusing.

“We keep ourselves hidden from other races, you weren’t even supposed to see me that night,” he added, “besides, I was many light years away from you, it was only a basic scanner, not designed for communications.” If he hadn’t left that sensor, he wouldn’t be back there to save her, the thought of her being defiled by other males sent fury to his blood.

“For years I thought you weren’t real, that I had imagined the whole thing.” She commented on his revelation in shock as her hand trailed over his chest. All those years she pretended he was watching over her, and she didn’t even know he actually did, that explained how he knew and how damn lucky she was that he even decided to come back to save her again. It was crazy.

“There are many ideas I have planned for you to feel the real me, my mate.” He promised, his eyes darkened, almost piercing.

“Red!” She gasped, slamming her fist into his chest, the undertone in his words made her blush with embarrassment once again.

“But first, I need to bathe you and feed you before our next round,” he continued upon seeing her shocking expression, “yes, the things I thought about doing to you I’m only getting started, I’m far from finished with you.”

He quickly moved them both out of bed before he pounced on her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Bau’jah hadn’t been lying about what he said. Ray had been bent in every possible position in the past few days. He had fucked her almost day and night - against the wall, on the floor, in the pool, over the kitchen counter, even on the ship’s console panel. Everywhere she looked in the ship, he had done it with her. He hardly let her breathe - she eats, bathes, sleeps, rests in between, then being fucked into oblivion and repeat.

His cock was monstrous, both in girth and length, she still wasn’t sure how she’d managed to take all of him without being torn apart, it was a miracle she hadn’t bled, the extensive foreplay he did must have helped a lot - considering the size difference between them, she knew it required an enormous amount of patience and restraint from him in preparing her body, and it had all paid off very well, she was grateful for that, she liked how he enjoyed getting to know her body without hurting her.

While his dominance was well expected, but what surprised her was how much she ended up liking it when the whole control and dominance he had exhibited over her, he had been incredibly rough, and whilst it was painful at times - not that painful it’d been like the first time - and there’d been pleasure in it too, a raw mix of pain, pleasure and lust.

He was so demanding and such a teaser in bed, and what really turned her on were his beastly growls and dirty talk during sex, he wasn’t the talkative type at all, maybe a bit stoic, he didn’t speak unless necessary, and he was definitely the last person she’d expected to hear such filthy words from his mouth, it was so sexy and hot, she was beyond aroused. Especially that time when he fucked her in his trophy room. Oh...how he had gone wild with male pride!

He fucked her against the wall right next to his trophies, then he mounted her on the floor in front of them - claiming she was his; stating he would take her everywhere with him so he could fuck her whenever he wanted; speaking how good his cock felt inside of her tight cunt; asking how did she like it when he had stretched her to fit only him; and why human males were too weak and they would now be unable to satisfy her after he had finished with her. Oh my god! Hearing such dirty words from him, of all people, she was so aroused, she came at least three times screaming for his name before he finally unleashed his cum inside her. Just thinking about it made her entire body shudder, he didn’t even have to touch her to get her wet.

She had to admit, having sex with Red was out of this world, even with her lack of experience she knew he was unmatched, in fact - he had actually ruined her taste for human men.

If anything, the frequency was a bit too much for her, she tried to persuade him to let her rest, but mostly in vain. He would just bathe her and apply some gel-like alien medicine to soothe her body - that only worked for a short period of time - and he would take her again and again. He knew her sensitive spots and where to touch to get her aroused, every time she ended up begging and moaning beneath him breathlessly, then he would get what he wanted and he would fuck her into an incoherent, shivering mess, she was helpless to do anything but to let him claim her body.

He was like a goddamn sex machine, how did their females handle such vast stamina was incomprehensible to her, she honestly felt like she had been slammed by a smoking-hot Optimus Prime between her legs after their last round - her pussy was raw and inflamed, the ache between her legs intensified - thankfully he told her to rest as he occupied himself around the ship.

Waking up next day, the strength had finally returned to her legs, she was about to climb out of bed and head to the washroom, she felt his big hand pulling her back down.

“The inflammation is gone.” He raised his head and looked into her eyes after he finished examining her lower body.

“Yes, but I need at least several days of rest to recover.” She insisted, despite the gel medicine worked very well, her insides still felt raw today.

“I will go slow this time, my mate.” He rumbled gently into her ear. She felt so good around him, utterly irresistible, he needed more.

She groaned at his hot guttural voice, feeling his cock jutted against her thigh, she wished he could go out and hunt for few days just so she could recuperate, maybe she could...

“Wait, let me try something else first,” she brought her legs together before it was too late, “there is another way...” she could barely look him in the eyes as her heart began thumping.

He paused and gave her a confused look. She almost didn’t hold back her smirk when she saw the confusion in his eyes, given his facial structure and sharp teeth, she assumed nobody has ever done this before with him.

She guided him to sit on the edge of the bed before kneeling down in front of him, his erected cock was inches away from her mouth, she took him in her hands and gripped his length, the head beaded with his natural lubrication and pulsed with need, she leaned in slowly and opened her mouth.

“What are you doing?!” He jerked back, quickly covered his member with one hand and moved her mouth away from him with the other, no way he will let her bite him there.

“It’s ok, Red. I’m not going to hurt you,” she assured him, “you need to trust me, okay?” Giving him a suggestive look, she took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on his digit. She could see his eyes widened after deciphering her true intention. He released her hesitantly while still remained vigilant.

Kneeling down between his legs again, she watched his thick length with wide eyes, fuck, he’s huge, he has no pubic hair, that’s an added bonus. Looking up nervously, she placed both hands onto his cock, and she painted her lips with his lubrication then licked them in a seductive fashion. Never breaking eye contact, she saw his mandibles flexed as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, and her tongue began to swirl around the crown, tickling and teasing.

She popped the head out of her mouth and rolled it along her lips, then she took him into her mouth again, her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck him in deeper, it reached her throat when she was almost half way through his cock, she had to use her hands to stroke his shaft to compensate the rest of him.

“Paya! Do all hoomans...” His growls stuttered, his whole body tensed, his hands clenched onto the bed denting the metal frame, determined not to release his seed immediately.

Her glorious tongue glided along the underside of his ridged cock while her hands massaged the rest of his length. Keeping the suction tight, her hands gripped the base of his cock as she lobbed her head up and down.

Her mouth was working him so hot and wet that it was almost as good as being buried deep inside her - Almost. He felt the suction increased as she tugged him deeper into her mouth, the slurping wet sound her mouth made as she picked up the pace, and her kneeling down with her red lips wrapped around his thick cock, it was the most obscene and incredible sight he could never imagine. He would kill hordes of hard meats and give her a queen skull, she deserved the best.

“More. I want you to take it all.” His voice was deep with lust.

Placing his hands on the back of her head, he gripped fistfuls of her hair and fucked her mouth with the rhythms he wanted. He bobbed her head faster as he shuttled in and out, forcing her to swallow his length, she was gagging with tearful eyes, but that only spurred him on.

She moaned as she tried to catch her breath between his thrusts, with his help she took his cock deep into her throat a few times, but she hadn’t taken him all with how close he seemed to be, she felt his cock pulsating inside her mouth.

He tried to pull out of her mouth to avoid spilling his seed too soon, and she released her suction, but instead of pulling away, she began to roll the head of his cock along her full, red lips, teasing him with only the tip of her tongue.

“Pauk! I’m going to cum!” His mandibles flared wide, a guttural roar proclaimed his own release as he surged into her mouth again, spurting his hot seed deep into her throat.

She opened and relaxed her throat as best as she could, to swallow him as he ejaculated, there was a lot to swallow, streams of his cum leaked from her mouth onto her breasts, it seemed never ending.

Pulling out, she moved away as her chest heaved with labored breathing.

“You’ll be the death of me, my mate.” Panting, his hand lifted her chin up as his thumb rubbed over her swollen red lips. She was drenched in his cum, his seed dribbled from her lewd red mouth to her breasts, slowly dripping down to her belly and thighs. It was an image he would be etched into his mind forever.

She licked her lips in a wholly sinful way, smiling at him victoriously. His cum had a slight metal taste, more on a sweeter side.

“Keep doing that and you will find my cock in your mouth again.” Paya, he’d never seen a female do that. Her savoring him, savoring his seed that he’d spread all over her mouth and breasts. It made his cock throb again.

“I will offer you another blowjob later if you let me rest for a week.” She grinned, knowing exactly what her leverage is, it was definitely worth it.

“Seven days?!” his eyes narrowed, he was actually contemplating the idea in his mind, “no, I will give you two days.”

“Five days.” Ray said.

“Three days,” Bau’jah countered, “with your mouth at my disposal.”

That stunt she’d pulled on him? No Yautja had ever done or experienced that before, he deemed his first attempt a failure as her mouth didn’t take all of him, and he came way sooner than he wanted to, but he would rectify that, the thought of seeing her mouth full of his cock again made him rock hard.

“Fine,” she compromised, it actually exceeded her expectation. She was about to add one more condition - to have him get new clothes for her, but he took advantage of her open mouth, stuffed her mouth full with his cock before she could speak, her voice was muffled.

“Enough talking,” he hissed, what a way to make her shut up, he noted for future reference should the need arises, he wished he knew this use of her mouth before, preferably when she first came onboard and talked him to death. Pauk, she looked so good with her mouth wrapped around him.

By the time he finished his second ejaculation, she was coughing and gasping for air, his scent on her was potent, any Yautja would smell his claim on her from a mile away.

“I need new clothes too.” She added between heavy breathings.

“As you wish, my mate.” He agreed with satisfaction, carrying her to the washroom.

From this day forward, he would provide anything and everything she wanted. Little did he know this was how addiction started.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later. Bau’jah collected all pelts from the bed and replaced them with clean ones. Standing before the incinerator, he debated if he should keep them or destroyed them, they smelled way too good, full of their mating musk, it made him want to relish his moment of glory a bit longer. On second thoughts - he dumped them into the incinerator unwillingly, it was too much of a distraction that he certainly couldn’t afford right now.

And next, he had to disinfect the ship, this was the most problematic task, as he had mated her on every possible surface he could find on his ship, and the walls too! _Pauk_ , he grunted after he finished checking the place, he could smell her sweet musk everywhere now.

“What are you doing, Red?” Ray asked during her late lunch while he was scanning around the ship.

“Cleaning.” Bau’jah replied.

“How? Anything I can do to help you?” She took another bite of her fruit.

“No.” He clenched and unclenched his fists when his eyes fixated on her chewing mouth then her naked body. He needed to remove their mating musk as soon as possible, and get her new clothes too, for the next three days’ sake.

He considered spraying the ship entirely via its ventilation systems, that would take less than an hour and the results would be more effective, but it was also harmful to her hooman body, or he could take her out for a day if the storm wasn’t in the way - he walked straight to the console and punched in a few codes as the walls around the bridge activated then became transparent before him - the storm raged outside, heavy rain impinged upon the planet’s surface, with trees being knocked down, bending at an ugly angle by the severe wind. No, he would not take that risk of her being hurt.

He had no choice but one rudimentary method remained, he quickly turned to the storage area. Once there, his hands fumbled amongst all the equipments stored on the shelves. Clasping the canister in one hand, he doused the fabric with disinfectant liquid and began to wipe the surface of their mating spot manually.

Last time he’d done this, he was assigned to latrine duty and mess hall duty as a source of punishment for injuring his opponent during sparring session when he was an un-blooded, only this time instead of unpleasant punishment, he was rewarded by their joint musks that had encompassed him, a rattle of rumbles emanated from his chest as memories of her moaning underneath him were still vivid. He quickened his action in hope to end the sweet torment soon.

Ray watched him wiping the interior of the ship with his brutal strength, working purposefully like he was trying to bend the metal surface, she moved to the bedchamber to get out of his way. Lying down, she wished there was something else she could do to help around here, even the smallest thing, she felt so useless and bored as hell. Sighing, she covered a yawn with her palm.

After hours of elbow grease, his eyes surveyed the ship with satisfaction. Inhaling deeply again, the strong musk dissipated, leaving only a hint of her hooman scent in the air lingering, faint enough to ignore it if he wanted to. For the first time in weeks, the heady haze of lust was finally clear from his mind and his libido in control, he could at last focus without her distraction. He exhaled and immediately headed to the trophy room.

She’d been lying here for awhile now, enjoying the temporary rest while it lasted, she even took a little nap. Covering her body with a piece of thick fur, she walked out of the chamber in need of a company. The corridor was empty and Red wasn’t in sight, she began searching for him as she checked around the ship. The place already looked sterile before, now it was literally sparkling, she could see her own reflection on the wall if she looked closely enough. He never ceased to amaze her, she shook her head and smiled.

A short moment later, she found him in the trophy room, there were animal furs and parts strewn across the metal slab, his attention was completely devoted to his current task. Stepping in quietly, she sat down on the floor in a far corner of the room, not wanting to disturb him. Placing one hand under her chin, she watched him as he worked amidst all the equipments on his metal workbench with unwavering focus.

For a long period of time, neither of them spoke, the room was filled with silence - except the rhythmic sounds created by his tools. She felt at ease in this moment, just simply sitting here watching him made her heart filled with joy and contentment. Then her breath caught when his eyes met with hers, she averted his gaze awkwardly. Despite the intimacy they’d shared, she still felt flustered under his piercing eyes. She hated this.

“Come here.” He suddenly called out to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” She said apologetically as she moved in to him.

Not bothering to reply her, he pulled her closer and snatched the fur away in a blink of an eye, completely exposing her alluring figure. She gasped in astonishment, still not quite used to his rough handling - in a good way - she blushed under his smoldering gaze, waiting for him to guide her as she braced herself mentally. But he only turned away to the workbench, he came back with one hand holding a piece of leather to cover her bare breasts, then another one secured around her waist. He clasped the garments over her body.

Ray stared at her new clothes in pure surprise, _did he just made these for me?_ He obviously did. The leather covering her breasts felt surprisingly soft and comfortable, and it was the right size too, though it looked more like a strapless sports bra. The skirt with ragged edges was short to her standards, maybe a little bit too short, it looked flirty. She also noticed the leather top was embellished with his mark on the front conspicuously - the same, identical mark he had on one side of his mandible. She checked her blurry reflection on the wall - all cladded in leather, she looked like a Conan of the Barbarian, in much smaller female version, of course.

“It’s kind of...revealing...” Ray examined her skimpy outfit and commented halfheartedly.

“But I like it. I do!” She quickly changed her tone after hearing his disapproving - maybe angry - growls. _Baby steps, Ray._ At least she was not naked anymore, _beggars can’t be choosy._

“Give me your hand.” He demanded firmly.

She obeyed and raised her left hand to him as he fastened a bracelet around her tiny wrist to complete her ensemble. It was made of dark, shiny animal talons with a sinew string binding them together.

“Thank you...” shocked, she didn’t know what else to say, this was unexpected, although it was eccentric to her human taste, but she couldn’t help but to be amazed by it.

For almost two months’ of time that she had been observing him from afar, she knew how much he valued those preys he’d killed, not to mention putting his life in grave danger to acquire them. Hell, he wouldn’t even allow her to go near this room before, but now he just used them to make her clothes and a bracelet.

She took in a deep breath, and all at once her heart soared, in that long, timeless moment, she felt like she was standing in warm sunlight on a Saturday in October, her body was bathed and relaxed by the rays. She had received other - even better - gifts throughout her adulthood years - probably more than her fair share - some were exquisite, some were expensive, yet none of them made her feel the way he did right now, she didn’t know what it was about him that made her feel this way, but it felt so right, she wanted to freeze this moment forever if she could.

Ray suddenly snapped back from that thought when the feeling gradually faded, this newfound emotion attachment was disconcerting to her. _Maybe he does this to impress all the girls,_ she checked all the trophies he’d collected - including that skull for her - and justified his gesture with the most rational explanation.

Bau’jah seemed extremely pleased with her new look, he moved back to the disarrayed workbench and started to clean his tools in a meticulous manner. She touched the bracelet then the ring at her neck as the silence dominated the room once again, a strong urge compelled her to engage him in conversation.

“How old are you, Red?” She asked in curiosity, somehow she wanted to know more about him.

He stared at her for a few seconds and gave her the most shocking answer. “Four hundred thirty-four years old.” He replied flatly.

Afraid she might misheard him, she replayed his answer in her mind a few more times before the news finally sank in. “434?! Jesus! How long can you live!” She almost squealed.

“One millennium by natural death, but most of us don’t get to live that long, we rather die with honor, not on the deathbed.” He snorted at latter.

Her mouth parted, she felt like she’d been hit in the face by a rocket, she had to sit down to stop herself from fainting. She was twenty-five now, in a few decades she would be old and feeble while he remained young and strong, then he would go on with his life to pursue another girl, that truth fucking hurt, even without this almost immortal obstacle, she knew there was still no future between them, but why there was a twinge of pain in her stomach?

Never in her life had she experienced this profound feeling of disquiet. She’d had other sexual partners over the years, of course - three, if including her “so called” boyfriend - to be honest, deep down she knew they all were just flings, she wasn’t looking for anything serious.

However, this emotion was unfamiliar and terrifying, she was fully aware that whatever she felt right now was wrong, it would be hard to gather enough courage to leave him if that chance was presented to her one day, and she could already feel herself slowly loosing it, the more she stayed with him, the more she found herself drawing ever closer to him, her palms sweaty when he neared her; her heart raced when he looked at her; she felt butterflies with him; even thinking about his touch made her blush. He was like a dangerous swirling vortex that she couldn’t pull away, and it kept dragging her into that dark, forbidden abyss.

 _No, don’t you dare fall for him!_ She chided herself inwardly and reinforced her mind again.

She peered at his physique, he was categorizing his tools and placing them into the designated hidden drawers as his ripped muscles flexed imperceptibly, _and that fine ass too,_ how come she never noticed that before? All of a sudden, she swallowed the dry lump formed in her throat and licked her lips. Refusing to think beyond the present, she disregarded all her disturbing thoughts, _screw the future,_ she only wanted to enjoy what she could right now. Her life was way too short already.

He tilted his head at her after everything was put away and walked over with purpose in every step. “I can smell your heat, you forget you can’t hide your arousal from me.” There was a hint of excitement in his deep guttural voice, it caused goose bumps over her body. She lowered her head and blushed after getting caught.

He crouched down to her level as a firm hand brought her face up, preventing her from avoiding his burning eyes, “such a needy little creature...” he inhaled her scent appreciatively as she trembled, “patience, my mate. I promised you three days of rest and you shall have it, I suggest you make best use of it wisely, because when your time is up, I’m going to pauk you until you can’t even walk.” He released his firm hold on her chin and moved away to his training room.

The intensity in his fiery eyes made her shudder, Ray couldn’t believe he just left her here burning with desire, she was hot from his beastly growls and his words had made an impact on her body, it thrilled her greatly. In a dark corner of her mind, she was actually expecting what was about to come.


	14. Chapter 14

The heavy rainstorm outside continued for another day before it finally past, wild animals roamed freely on the lands while birds chirped cheerfully, the abundance of planet’s wildlife was at last brought back to normal routine, restoring the nature in order, the melodious commotion was mind relaxing.

Ray woke up and stared at the clear blue skies through the transparent wall in the bedchamber, as the serenity resonated with her inner peace. She loved hearing raindrops during her sleep. After a few minutes, she stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. She looked at the empty spot to her left where Red usually occupied on the bed, wondering whether or not he actually slept here last night, he was always the last one to come to bed and the first one to rise; he seems does’t require much of sleep. She pressed the button hidden in the wall above her head, her gaze landed on the spectacle outside before the wall became solid again, shutting the view and isolating the noises.

She freshened up after getting out of bed, then moved to training room with her breakfast bowl in one hand, it was filled with high protein food, it looked rather like porridge garnished with exotic fruits, she still didn’t know what it was made of, figured she was better off not knowing it, but she did miss the taste of fresh juice from earth though, among with other food delicacies for humans. Sitting down on the floor, she watched him while eating.

It was part of his daily morning routine now, he always spends half day training with his various deadly weapons, mostly with the traditional ones like dagger, katana, shurikens, spear, Combistick, glaive. There were other advanced weapons she couldn’t quite recognize or put a name to it - besides plasma pistols, plasma grenades, fire bombs, spear guns, net guns etc., and that was all she could remember - he had a whole collection.

She recalled asking him what his shoulder canon was used for yesterday since she hadn’t seen him wearing it, he put on his bio-mask and simply led her straight to the exit of the side hatch, a ramp extended to the muddy ground as the door slid open. Immediately sprays of rainwater splashed across her face and body, with one hand she shielded her eyes from the rain and looked up to him, waiting impatiently, then a ball of blue energy discharged from his shoulder, shredding the target - a poor tree - to smithereens, decimating the nearby plants. A charred, giant crater was all that’s left on the ground far ahead of them. _Plasma cannon with automatic targeting systems,_ it translated to her as such when her mouth was gaped open in wonder, she saw his tusks clicking at her wildly - he was showing off. Alright, she was indeed impressed.

There was a force field activated at all times surrounding his advanced weapons - to stop her from gaining access to them - she doesn’t blame him, not after what had happened two days ago. She was toying with the blue dissolving liquid when he was busying cleaning the weapons, she held the hermetically sealed vial in her tiny hands trying to figure out how to open it and what it was used for, the color looked quite beautiful, she was completely puzzled by it, she didn’t notice him until his big hand stopped her and snatched the vial away from her. He gave her such a fright yelling at her like that, the fear in his eyes was evident, she didn’t understand why, then he demonstrated its true use to warn her not to touch it again, she stared at the vial appallingly - it was a highly corrosive blue acid - her curiosity almost got herself killed in the most painful and horrific way.

Shaking that terrible thought away, she spooned more of her food to her mouth, her breakfast tasted halfway decent, though the view in front of her was even better. She was spoon-feeding herself absentmindedly while her big brown eyes focused entirely on him, her intent eyes missed nothing when he trained - not even his muscle’s flexibility - they way he wielded his weapons was both powerful and graceful, like he could make them dance. He’s also got a perfectly chiseled body that probably every man in the galaxy wants for his own, but his facial structure was absolutely terrifying to a human, even she was a bit scared when she first saw him without the mask, yet strangely, the more she looked at him, the more she found him unique, maybe even attractive. She wondered if he was considered handsome among his kind.

“Who taught you how to fight, Red?” She asked after his training session came to an end. He was cleaning the weapons he’d used during his training; he does this every time, he would polish and check all of them after each use.

“My clan leader.” He answered in a deference tone after a long moment, placing a polished glaive back onto the weapon shelf.

“Are you a match for him now?” Somewhere deep in her brain, her mind invoked another yautja, better and more stronger than him. It seemed impossible to her. Red was all about strength and combat when it comes to fighting.

“I don’t know.” Her question put him in a bit of a quandary - challenge his clan leader? He hadn’t thought about it, except when he was young and impulsive.

A loud beeping sound chimed through the overhead speakers, interrupted their conversation. Putting the last piece of weapon back to the shelf, he walked straight towards the console, Ray quickly devoured her breakfast and followed behind him.

She watched his big frame settling into the huge pilot seat as she stood next to him, his clawed fingers worked on the smooth surface swiftly like he was entering some sort of codes or commands, she couldn’t read or understand any of the red hieroglyphic letters. Then to her surprise, his arm suddenly went around her waist, pulled her to sit astride on his lap and he nuzzled her hair as his hand tapped on the unread message. Instantly, she moaned softly at their closeness.

He had been distant for two days now, teasing her with his very existence, she constantly found his fiery gaze focused on her with intensity, and she would respond to him - staring back at him to convey her needs subtly while his chest puffed up with deep rumbles, the sexual tension was absolutely intense in the air as they leered at each other, her chest tightened and her breathing quickened, there was a spark of lust within both of them just waiting to be ignited. But every time he would hold himself at bay, he won’t even let her suck him off to taste or feel him. The suspense galvanizing and clawed at her insides.

Moving herself closer to his chest, she felt the heat radiating from her body, she responded by grinding her hot crotch against his thick, muscular thigh. Her sex growing wetter and wetter by the moment.

Bau’jah glanced through the message displayed on the screen and grunted, he quickly typed in a short reply and sent it over when her musk surrounded him, shutting the system off, he found one of his hands somehow lowered from her hair to her chest, squeezing her soft, supple breast as a nipple hardened against his rough palm, her slick dampened the leather, coating his leg.

“Stop!” He yanked her away and rose from the chair. “Not yet, you need to learn patience, mate. I will not break my promise.” His husky voice came out tightened and coarse, it sounded more like he was convincing himself, not her. It took him a lot of willpower to move away from her.

“Promises, promises. I was afraid you’d say that.” It was a crappy idea and now she felt a pang of regret - who knew he had such strong affect on her sexual gratification? She was still stunned at the fervent reaction he drew from her - She groaned at the loss of his body heat, her body was on fire, her gaze narrowed in on his codpiece and she bit her cherry lip. One more day wasn’t going to kill her, she always loved a good build up before sex anyway, makes it more exhilarating and fun. She stood up from the chair and calmed herself, seeing his hands tightly clenched as his muscles flexed, she was glad that she wasn’t the only one burning here.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” She gave him a grin and winked at him before she moved towards the observatory, her hips swayed seductively. She wasn’t the flirting type, but she would make an exception for him.

“I will make you regret for this.” He gritted his inner teeth.

Bau’jah was really holding himself back hard, determined to keep his promise, three days felt like three centuries for him. The easiest way to get out of this was to go out and hunt for three days, but he decided not to, seeing her in desperate need of his cock made him want to savor these moments - the tease, the primal desires and her musk, all were so enticing - he’d never felt this riled up with pride before, probably more thrilling to him than it should have, even that meant torturing himself too, while he burned with lust. The level of admiration in her gaze she displayed over him was enough to make it worthwhile.

_Ray was surrounded by a wall of tall and menacing bodies, they were shouting out threats at her in contempt, she tried to get away from them but she couldn’t move and they kept closing in at her with hostility, she crouched down and covered her ears, hoping they would go away. Then a strong hand pulled her arm up, “come with me,” he said to her, she looked up at him but she couldn’t see his face, she couldn’t see any of their faces, she let him dragged her to a strange door and he told her not to come back again. And she cried, she doesn’t want to leave him._

She felt pleasure jolt through her brain and her eyes fluttered open, _it was a dream._ Ray saw his big frame hunched over her and she was somehow stripped naked in her sleep, with his tongue on her breast and his fingers inside of her. “Red!” Her breathing hitched.

“Good, you’re awake.” He raised his head and whispered into her ear, his forked tongue licked her cheek then to her ear, the wet trail made her shiver.

“I-I had a weird dream...and it disturbed me.” She gasped and stopped his action to look him in the eyes.

“Disturbed? That is unacceptable,” his burning eyes narrowed, “do you have any idea how bad I want to pauk you right now?” he placed her hand onto his pulsating member - fully erected. Three days of waiting wasn’t easy, and he sure wasn’t going to let her stop him right this moment. “I will pauk you until you forget everything but the feeling of my cock in your tight cunt.” Feeling her tremble at his words, he resumed his teasing. He knew she had a thing for his voice, every time he talked to her during mating, she would shudder and tighten down on him.

“Ohh yes, please...” She let out a soft whimper before spreading her legs wider for him.

He lifted her leg, hitching it onto his hip, he pressed his cock slowly and inexorably into her as her inner muscles clenched him tightly. “Pauk, you are so incredibly tight.” He groaned. He began to move slowly once seated to the hilt within her, he stared down at her while he remained the maddeningly slow rhythm until she was all but sobbing with need, her pupil dilated with lust. She clenched and unclenched her internal muscles to draw him deeper into her.

He pinned her hips down to the bed, the incendiary desire blazing in his eyes as he withdrew almost all the way from her and then drove into her with enough force to make her scream for real. Her entire body convulsed in ecstasy at the delicious invasion.

“You’re taking me so well.” He looked at their joining, her tiny cunt stretched entirely taut, wrapped around his thick girth while her walls were squeezing his ridged shaft, it was absolutely obscene. His thrusts became wild and uncontained, slapping flesh and heavy breathing dominated the room, the sound was filthy, judging by how she moaned and writhed in response, she was definitely just as lost to her own lust.

“I’m going to stretch your cunt until no hooman males could satisfy you ever again!” He grabbed a handful of her hair and began to hammer his hips in and out.

“Oh...fuck, YES!” She looked at him and squealed as he smashed his cock harder and harder into her, then throes of pleasure overtook her body as she came.

She mewled as she gripped the furs on the bed tightly, he didn’t seem to care, thrusting without any reservations. He felt her walls contracting around him, it was so intense he almost came with her, she felt so good around him, her moans and whimpers and begging made him want to breed her all day. But the way her walls massaged his shaft made him lose control, he was close.

“Paya, I can’t get enough of you!” He came shortly after his declaration and collapsed over her.

A few moments later, he got up and he stood at the edge of the bed, she watched him while her mind was still clouded with euphoria.

“Crawl to me.” He said authoritatively.

She looked shocked for a few seconds then obeyed. “Like this?” Without breaking eye contact, she crawled across the huge bed to him, slowly.

“Paya! Yes!” He hissed and gritted out. “That’s my good female.” His breathing faltered at the sight.

Once in front of him, she waited for his next command. She didn’t know he would be this kinky, three days of built-up was definitely worth it.

“On your knees, and open your mouth.” He growled as he wrapped a hand in her hair.

She did as told, he then pushed his cock forward into her waiting mouth.

Her mouth tasted of him and sex, her pussy was still dripping wet with his seed running down on her legs, and she was feeling replete down to her bones.

“Pauk! You feel so good.” He fucked her mouth hard all the while murmuring his compliments at her.

Then, both of them froze in mid-action when someone spoke through the overhead speakers, as if afraid of not being heard, the deep voice chimed in again, impatiently.

“Who is that?” Pulling him out of her mouth, she asked while panting.

“Wait here, I’m not done with you yet!” He released her hair grudgingly. Looking extremely annoyed for being interrupted.

He’s rock hard and his hunting brother decided to pay him a visit.

Damn Gahtan, and his _impeccable_ timing!


	15. Chapter 15

Bau’jah grunted as he moved away from her tantalizing body, he took in a deep breath while he began to put on his codpiece and loincloth. Calming himself down, he cursed Gahtan again; whatever the purpose of his visit is, he is in no mood to see him right now, his plan for today solely involves further ruining his mate until she begged him to stop rutting her. He couldn’t wait to make this visit short and brief, and get back to her warm, welcoming body.

Walking towards the bridge, he stood near the door and hesitated, then waved his hand in front of the access panel, Gahtan was standing there, armed only with scant armor.

“Took you long enough,” Gahtan walked past him into the ship, “looking good, brother.” He greeted him as he turned around to face Bau’jah while they both stood near the bridge.

“Feeling good, too.” Bau’jah replied with a smirk, trilling with male pride.

“No doubt, you smell like mating musk.” He sneered back and clicked his tusks. In fact, his whole ship smelled like mating musk the moment he stepped in, he wondered how he got a female onboard during their hunting trip. And there was something else off about the scent too - besides Bau’jah’s musk - he couldn’t be sure, to him it reeked of hooman, but Gahtan immediately shook that thought away, _Bau’jah hated hoomans._

“What is the purpose of your visit?” Bau’jah cut straight to the point to avoid that subject, his impatience was obvious in his eyes. He regretted not cleaning the ship thoroughly, but at the same time, he did find the unspoken claim he’d made on her body with prideful satisfaction. Gahtan’s visit was never expected - more like he ambushed him - Given the keen sense of smell his kind possessed, his brother most likely had already smelled her noticeable hooman scent.

“You’ve been missing out on our hunting parties recently, that is very unlike you.” Gahtan addressed the matter. His lack of enthusiasm in hunt was utterly against their instinct in all ways - especially when mating season is here - so when he refused to participate in a hunt with him on more than one occasions, he was a bit concerned, to say the least.

“I was occupied with something else.” He tried to gloze over the matter. It was unclear to him why his brother dismissed her scent, but he was relieved that he did, after all he has a reputation to uphold.

“You mean mating? For a fortnight? ” Gahtan tilted his head at him, gave him a suspicious look. He is no young blood, and definitely is not inexperienced in mating, even in breeding season, there is no way a female would let him mate her for two weeks straight; their females often choose to mate with other strong males too during the heat cycle, to increase their chances of carrying a strong pup as males compete against each other to display strength, to earn the right to mate her. Even if it was for mating, that only provides more reasons to spur him on to collect more impressive trophies. “And where is the female?” He looked around the empty ship and asked.

Bau’jah let out a disgruntled growl, he had a feeling that this visit was going to be all but brief. He really had been mating for two weeks - except, she was a hooman, not a yautja female - but how could he explain and get out of this without mentioning her? He didn’t believe his reputation could survive such blow, and he certainly couldn’t afford to have his reputation in jeopardy. _Damn Gahtan!_ This is why he doesn’t like surprise visits.

Ray waited a few moments after he left the room, until her mind finally became cogitant enough to think. She cleaned her body with a piece of fur and got dressed, then she tiptoed out of the room furtively. She heard someone talking as she crept along the corridor as quietly as possible, she wanted to see who it was, she was both excited and curious to see one of his kind who isn’t Red. Moving closer to the kitchen area stealthily, she tried to dash across the hallway to shield herself from behind the counter when both of them turned their heads at her. _Oops! Not stealth enough._ She froze, gave both of them a dry smile and waved awkwardly. She walked straight to the kitchen area to get her food after getting busted, there was no point in hiding no more.

“A hooman?! Have you lost your mind!” Gahtan whipped his head at him and exclaimed, sending his dreadlocks over to one side of his shoulder violently. He knew he shouldn’t have doubted his sense of smell earlier, he could scent Bau’jah’s strong musk on that hooman from here!

“It’s a long story.” Bau’jah finally replied reluctantly. He growled at her when she sat at the counter and began to prepare her food. She had never been very good at listening to his instructions, he should’ve known it better by now. And his reputation suffered along with it. He would punish her for this.

“Lucky for you, I decided to clear my schedule for today.” Gahtan stared at him in disbelief as his mandibles twitched.

Ray was casting glances at both of them while eating her food absently. They were out of earshot, she couldn’t hear their conversation from this far away, only occasionally growls and deep rumbles, it seemed they were talking about her, her attention was mainly focused on the other hunter, not Red. He looked extremely astounded at seeing her, maybe very unhappy about her presence here, _well...it wasn’t like I had any choice over the matter._ She observed them while eating.

“Are you saying she is the same hooman child you accidentally saved, who unknowingly claimed you afterwards, and you, for some strange reason decided to keep tabs on her, then you saved her again, and this time you took her?!” Gahtan summarized the main points after hearing the story in full details, “what were you thinking!? I thought you hated hoomans.” He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

“I do. She’s an exception.” Bau’jah admitted as he looked at her direction.

“Her kind is prey, I’m sure you’re fully aware of that fact. Are you keeping her as a pet?” Gahtan quirked his head in question. At this point, it was beyond his comprehension.

Bau’jah hesitated and remained in silence, he honestly hadn’t thought about it, until now.

“How did she trick you to mate with her?” Gahtan continued, pointing a clawed finger at her direction without breaking eye contact with him, appalled at his highly illogical behavior. Unlike his hunting brother Bau’jah. He’d been hunting hooman preys throughout centuries, and he was quite confident about his knowledge in hooman traits, he considered himself well versed in their kind. Maybe there’s more information he needs to glean. Hooman courting rituals in particular.

“I have exhausted every avenue to stop that from happening, but it was pointless. Her scent was too tempting, you haven’t smelled her in heat before.” He clenched his clawed hands, just thinking about her aroused scent made him want to ravish her body.

“How is this...possible? I mean pure physically, she is so tiny, how could you do it without killing her in our mating process?” Gahtan frowned deeply at the impossibility that was clearly too great to be ignored. He found this whole idea - mating with a weak prey - was absurd, repulsive, and inconceivable to him.

“It requires enormous amount of patience and self-control. She is resilient than you think.” He thought about their first mating, she was almost impassable, yet she managed to take all of him.

“Can you even gain pleasure when you’re under such restraint?” Gahtan asked, mainly out of curiosity. To him mating with yautja females was always violent, especially when fighting to subdue a strong female over dominance, makes it more thrilling.

“I did, and it was more gratifying than anything I’d ever experienced. She allowed me to do what I wished with her. She even allowed me to mark her.” There was a hint of pride in his voice and he wasn’t even trying to conceal it. 

“She let you marked her during mating?” Gahtan finally turned his shocking gaze to the hooman then returned to his hunting brother. Marking a yautja female would be unwise as it will provoke her to result in blood and severe violence, a general consensus among his kind.

“Yes. I have her complete submission, and she opens herself to me every night. Apparently she can mate at any time and doesn’t have heat cycles.” He revealed the fact.

“Every night?!” His flared mandibles betrayed his calmed composure, this time, it was Gahtan who was speechless and dismayed.

Their females heat cycles only last for a few weeks out of a year, as males spend the rest of their time to hone their skills in hunting. And almost all yautja males had been tossed across a room by a female once or twice in their lifetime during the heat of their mating. Such resulted their entire culture and existence valued and based on strength as their females are bigger and taller than them, males are always seeking worthy trophies to woo and to impress females, to demonstrate their strength in both hunting and competitions, females need to know you will sire a strong pup for her, to keep the bloodline pure and strong. Even as an experienced male like himself, females made him work hard to mate. When he earned his right to mate, he’d still need to fight her to make the mating successful, and males having complete control in mating was a rarity. In a small corner of his mind, he began to imagine what that would feel like...pushing that thought out of his head, Gahtan returned his attention to him.

“Regardless, that changes nothing, she is still a hooman prey, a soft meat. We are due to depart this planet in two days, we need to go back to the clan ship, _VERY SOON,_ ” he emphasized, “how are you going to explain this to the clan leader? What are your plans?” This was more serious than anything, he may as well as broke their honor codes.

 _Pauk,_ Bau’jah cursed under his breath, his brother was right, he could barely recognize himself now, he’d been so lost in his lust around her, what was he thinking? He needs to figure out a way and formulate a plan quick, “I will make a decision by tomorrow,” he finally said.

“Good, we could make one last hunt before we leave, I’ll send you the time and location.” Gahtan replied, and they will have a lot to discuss tomorrow. He was about to leave when he turned his attention to the hooman and he caught her staring right at him.

Ray was curiously checking out the green yautja. He had the same facial features as Red, but the coloring varied, he was so green! Like he could camouflage himself in the woods without any effort, she sure would have a problem to spot him if he were outside in the middle of the forest; his chest changed into a yellowish sand color, and his emerald green eyes were dangerously beautiful, they could utterly strike horror into his enemy’s heart. His armor was silver, whereas Red’s was black, perhaps each of them have their own preferences. Most of all, he’s even a half-head taller than Red, more slender in size though, his people must be giants. She quickly lowered her head, pretending to eat her food when the green yautja turned his gaze at her.

“Did you know hooman males are easily attracted to good-looking females.” Gahtan suddenly said to Bau’jah as he studied her. “She is rather beautiful for a hooman...” he trailed off, “no, she is an unusually attractive hooman. I bet she has a lot of male pursuers back on her home world. You sure do have an excellent taste, brother. You picked a good one.” Gahtan commented casually. He was so deep in his thought, he didn’t notice the burning gaze behind him.

Bau’jah’s intense eyes shifted between Gahtan and his mate as they both remained the eye contact with each other. He felt his incipient anger building up and about to erupt upon hearing his comments directed at her. And why the pauk is she openly ogling his brother?! The idea of her possibly pursing another Yautja, who wasn’t him, had made him burn with anger.

He heard the aggressive growls behind him and turned. Upon meeting Bau’jah’s death glare, he quickly realized what he just said. “Cjit! I was about to leave, I’m not here for sparring!” Gahtan shouted out, he immediately shifted to the exit, and it was too late.

Bau’jah charged at him with his brutal strength, he was going to break his mandibles this time.

Ray stared at them in confusion, they were talking peacefully earlier, and in a split second their bodies tangled together, red versus green, like two trains collided head on. She quickly saved her breakfast and ducked below the counter to avoid the carnage, as they both continued to the training room. _Are they always this violent and combative?_ She stood there in disbelief.

Pauk, he couldn’t believe he broke his left mandible for a hooman prey. Gahtan touched his broken jaw to examine the injury, not severe, he could fix himself once he was back on his ship. His agility was always an advantage due to his lean physique, but the jealousy had driven his brother insane. Walking towards the exit, he passed the hooman as she stared at him with wide eyes, he decided to provoke his brother for what he did.

“I am Gahtan, and you are?” He lowered his head to one side slightly as he introduced himself to her.

“Hi, Gahtan. You can call me Ray.” She replied politely, extending her right hand to him, but he was gone like a wind.

Gahtan sprinted to the exit and got out of the ship before Bau’jah could catch up with him. Once he was safe, he thought about what Bau’jah had said earlier in the ship, and it made him have a bit of an unhealthy interest about hooman females. He shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts. Damn Bau’jah for planting that idea into his mind.

Bau’jah felt great when he broke his brother’s mandible, unfortunately he sustained the ability to speak, he was going to break his other mandible but he stopped his pursuit abruptly. “You pronounced his name, but not mine?” Bau’jah turned to her in a swift motion.

“Yes, because his name was easy for me to pronounce.” She explained innocently.

“Is that so?” He snarled at her, “you will learn to say my name, or I will pauk you again and again until you do.” Reaching over the counter, he manhandled her to the bedchamber.

Time to teach her a lesson for disobeying him.


	16. Chapter 16

“What part of _“wait here”_ you do not understand?” Bau’jah dropped her onto the bed roughly, towering over her body with his big frame, he placed two big hands on either side of her shoulder and he lowered his head to her, face to face.

“I was merely curious to see one of your kind, that’s all.” Ray was flustered under his hot, spicy breath. “I thought if I was careful enough, you both wouldn’t see me. I’m sorry.” She said imploringly. Her curiosity paired with boldness was such a disastrous combination in some circumstances, and it would probably get her killed one day, she was sure of it in her mind.

“Were you truly that eager for his attention?” He snarled into her face, his yellow eyes narrowed, making his dark pupils gleaming dangerously.

“What? No! I didn’t even know him.” She objected immediately.

“I saw how you were ogling him, do not lie to me.” His voice was full of anger, jealousy and bitterness. He gripped the furs.

“I was not. I was just looking at his strange skin colors and markings, nothing more.” She denied his nonsense accusation. She had to admit, she was looking at the green hunter, but that hardly count as ogling.

She exhaled after seeing his flaming eyes softened a bit, but she could still feel puffs of his hot, angry breath wafted onto her face, “Red, I really was not- ” and her words were interrupted.

“I said you need to learn to say my name.” He gritted his inner teeth and let out a low, simmering growl.

“Ok, I promise I will.” Her head nodded rapidly in an effort to placate him.

“Starting now,” he lowered a hand, and reached under her skirt, “you are not allowed to climax, not until you pronounced my name properly.”

She sucked in a deep breath after he stripped her naked, her nipples erected at the rough contact of his hands, she squirmed while he twisted and tweaked her nipples, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure, then his other hand snaked further down to her mound, stimulating her sex as he dug his sharp teeth into her neck.

And just like that, he wreaked havoc on her body. The pinpricks of his talons raking her skin lightly enough to make her shudder. His long, textured tongue was so talented and flexible, it explored every sensitive part of her body. He held her thighs open and travelled his forked tongue to her womanhood, he nipped the soft skin connecting her thigh and sex, then gave her slit a long, wet lap before he twirled on her sensitive and swollen nub.

Her body was on wild fire - a fire he ignited and only he could extinguish for her. She was a shivering mess, squirming desperately for him to stretch her, to fill the emptiness. She knew there was only one way to end this. She screamed his name again and again repeatedly, hoping she would get the pronunciation halfway right, but that particular staccato was difficult for her to grasp and it was hindering her from reaching that ecstasy. Every time when she was close to come, he would stop his maddening assault and denying her release. She blamed his parents or whoever named him when he was born, for giving him such improbable name that was so hard for her to pronounce. Her body grew hot with hunger and it was unbearable, she would do anything to have his cock buried deep inside her at this point.

She clutched her hands onto his bulging arms and locked his crest head between her legs, as she bucked her hips into his face. After a few short thrusts in an attempt to seek her ever elusive release, he forced her legs apart and pinned her hips down with his superior strength, to her horror, his tongue stayed stationary, she cried and begged him desperately in vain. It was cruel of him tormenting her like this, but it was his way of punishing her.

She worked her incoherent head through the heavy lust whilst his teasing slowly drove her to the cusp of madness. After seemed countless of attempts, an accidental throaty moan escaped her mouth when she said his name, and she heard his approving growls.

“Yes, that’s it...I suppose I can reward you this time.” Still buried between her, he grinned with satisfaction after hearing his name being called properly by his mate, and he changed his tactics.

If anything, his voice between her legs only made things worse, she could feel the vibration around his tongue from his voice, reverberating, and she was very close at this rate, her pussy clenched and unclenched as her legs shaking reflexly. She reached his dreadlocks and massaged them sensually to stimulate his arousal, she wanted him to fill her up very bad, not just his mouth.

“Do I have to restrain you?” He removed her hands from his erogenous zone and raised from her legs, his inner mouth and mandibles glistening with her juices. He’d never get enough of her taste.

“Ohh...fuck...!” She rolled her eyes back in the skull, her pussy spasmed when she mentally pictured the perverse fantasy coming true.

“Does that idea arouse you?” He looked at her eyes rolled in pleasure at this, “very well.” He shifted from bed and headed straight to his training room, after a brief moment, he came back with two metal cuffs and his wrist gauntlet.

He moved to straddle her chest, pressing her into the furs with his strength. Placing two hand cuffs onto each of her wrist, he activated them with his gauntlet. Immediately her arms were pulled above on each side of her head, locking her wrists in place like two powerful magnets. Setting the gauntlet onto the night stand that was extruded from a wall, he unclasped his loincloth in haste and cast it aside haphazardly.

“Open your mouth.” He demanded, his cock heavy and wet with his natural lubrication.

She obeyed, and he shoved his cock inside her mouth as she moaned, he cupped her head and thrusted his hips repetitively and rapidly. His cock was thick and heavy and delicious in her mouth, she felt the nubs and ridges of his cock gliding against her tongue, rubbing her mouth pleasantly as he fed his length deeper and deeper into her throat, the wet slurping sound and feeling of fullness made her pussy soaked. The angle was deep from this position, he slowed his speed to let her breath as she gasped with watery eyes. Pulling himself out with a low grunt of pleasure, he panted as a talon trailed her cherry lips.

“Will you quit torturing me,” she finally complained, “don’t make me beg again, please...” and she begged again.

He didn’t believe he could hold back much longer anymore, as he could feel his last-minute control was slipping away. The sight of her tied up before him like a prey and begging him; all spread out for him to do whatever he wished. He couldn’t take the scent of her arousal no more. Calling this sweet punishment to an end, he shifted his hips between her thighs, and he pushed his cock into her inviting channel as they both groaned.

“Oh...yes...YES...! I want more, please...” She whined when the moment his cock withdrew from her and remained unmoved against her pussy lips.

“Tell me who you belong to.” He snarled directly into her ear.

“You! I belong to you...” She admitted and blushed, her answer escaped her mouth without any delay.

“Say my name.” He gripped a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up sharply with enough force to make her scalp tingle, the sensation cascaded from her scalp down her spine in delicious sparks. He trailed his tongue over her bared throat.

“I am yours, Bau’jah.” The moment his name left her lips, he filled her to bursting. She screamed.

“Again!” His deep guttural voice full of possessiveness as he increased his speed, wringing a series of soul-deep moans from her.

“Ahh! Fuck...yes! Bau’jah! Bau’jah! Bau’jah! Bau’jah!” She screamed his name again and again as she wailed out her pleasure, she bucked her hips and locked her legs onto his waist, the angle allowed his thrusts to penetrate her further.

“Yesss...you are mine...you were made for my cock, and this is your sole purpose, do you understand?” He gritted out and he plunged his throbbing cock deep into her incessantly.

Something electric shot through her body, consuming her from the inside out, the sensation was too great for her, she thought she was going to explode. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, she didn’t believe she could manage to say a full sentence, her brain turned into liquid at the delicious assault. His grips on her hips became tighter as he began thrusting into her viciously in response of her silence. His immense girth, coupled with his long, throbbing shaft was making her head spin, he was so deep that they were hips to hips, and her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone. She bit her lower lip and tossed her head back, her inner muscles spasmed and sucked onto his cock tightly as she reached her climax.

“Paya...you are so wet and tight...I could spend the rest of my life with you on my cock.” He spurted his seed in a triumphant roar after a few more violent thrusts.

After their climax, he stayed immobile above her. Feeling his cock still buried deep inside her, she fluttered her eyes open and gave him a questioning look.

“I’m not finished yet.” He said grimly as he released her hands from those cuffs.

He was addicted to her, there was no doubt about it in his mind - her taste, her scent, her inviting channel, and her moans - he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get enough of this hooman mate.

He began their second round by taking her slow, he propped her up with furs, against the wall. One hand went around her back, he cradled her head gingerly, with another placed on her hip. His thrusts were slow, almost too gentle as he focused on her bleary eyes; she was so tiny and frail under him, and her body temperature was always cooler than his - in some indefinable way, he wanted to hold her against him to keep her warm and safe - even he was aware that her temperature was normal for a hooman.

Her face was flushed and her look was a questioning one as her eyes stared back at him. No matter how sensually she stroked or pulled his dreadlocks to provoke him into taking her rough - as much as he wanted to - he remained the slow, even pace this time. It was his way of rewarding her - for saying his name and allowing him to tie her up. And when he came it was less than triumphant, he locked eyes with her as he emptied his seed with low guttural grunts of pleasure and satisfaction.

It felt right.

He panted and still looked her in the eyes whilst holding her in his arms, his dreadlocks draped around their faces, forming a curtain of privacy. There had been no talk during the entire mating.

They stayed like that for a long time until he carried her to the washroom, and they cleaned themselves in silence. Something unspoken hung in the air between them. He could tell she wanted to say something, but each time her mouth opened, and then closed before the words got out of her.

He lowered her until she lay on the bed. “Sleep now.” He said, with a hand idly stroking her soft hair. Then silence fell on the room again. He reached over to his gauntlet quietly and activated the wrist computer.

He could barely understand himself now, but there was one thing he knew for sure, he wanted his hooman mate to stay by his side; he wanted to keep her with him. For now, anyways.

Though he wasn’t sure how long he wanted to keep her, nor what he actually wanted from her, and it certainly was not just for mating purpose alone.

Pauk, he was obsessed with her, he was sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ray closed her eyes wearily, despite her fatigue, she didn’t fall asleep for a good few hours next to his side. Her half body clung onto him languidly, enjoying his spicy scent that had enveloped her. He held her pliant body tightly against him, one of his hands was combing through her hair periodically with such tenderness that it unsettled her.

She opened her eyes to looked at him, he seemed so calm whilst his attention focused entirely on his wrist computer that was active, she checked the miniature hologram that was projecting from his device, he was reading something, something in his language she couldn’t understand and she hated this, this obvious disadvantage on her part reminded her how different they were, he probably knew more about her than she knew about him, apart from his impressively amazing manhood, she hardly knew him.

He was deep in his reading that he emanated a powerful aura secretly indicating he did not wish to be disturbed. She shifted in his chest to a more comfortable position, his hand moved with her and resumed his gentle strokes through her hair without breaking his attention from the screen. She stared at the strange, hypnotic symbols in a fruitless attempt to decipher them, until she lost track of time and finally fell asleep in his arms.

She had been sleeping surprisingly well recently, considering she was abducted by an alien a while ago, away from her family and her home world. Apparently, mind-blowing sex was good for a person’s rest...especially with a space hunk. She stretched her body lazily on the huge bed.

Getting up, she walked around the empty ship, room to room, then noticed Red was not here and it was just her. _Alone_. This was the first time he had gone out in weeks. A sudden feeling of loneliness hit her as she scanned around the spacious ship - a place isolating her from the outside world - she felt like a prisoner without him being here. Her head was reeling from those past two weeks they had spent together, it was disconcerting, and thinking about it filled her head with questions. Feeling unsettled and distraught, she decided to run to clear her head.

She began running hither and thither in the ship like a wild horse without reins, leaving no room for her brain to dwell on their complicated relationship, just keep moving and breathing. After half hour past, she was drenched in sweat as she focused on her steady breathing rhythm, inhaling and exhaling for maximum oxygen intake while running. She didn’t stop until she was completely exhausted, she lay flat on the floor whilst panting heavily. Her mind was blank, free of emotions as she rested to catch her breath.

Twenty minutes later, she got up and moved herself to the washroom, after an hour of cleaning, she finally felt refreshed. Walking towards the kitchen, she fixed some food for herself. The activity cleared her head a bit, now that endorphins had kicked in, she felt super relaxed and calm, her mind at ease. But that didn’t last long.

Things had definitely become complicated between them after last night. Actually, it was already complicated when they started having sex, not that she was complaining, she did enjoy it, a lot! He had been incredibly rough and dominate when taking her, and she liked it, along with her previously unknown kinks she had discovered with him, he was indeed a great sexual partner in bed, and it was what happened last night that unsettled her greatly.

Before it felt like two of them were just taking what they needed from each other, to sate their taboo desires, and it was fine with her, she’d like to keep this affair as primarily physical as possible, maybe one day he will get tired of her and hopefully would let her go. But their last round of sex felt different, there had been no dirty talks; and he wasn’t rough or aggressive, he was unusually...gentle, almost like he was making love to her, not just a simple fuck. It felt really good in fact, a nice little change from his usual aggressiveness; it had been the look in his intense yellow eyes that unsettled her. She had thought their relationship was of a mutual satisfaction - at least for him - as they got to satisfy themselves with each other’s bodies, but she wasn’t a fool, the look in his eyes as he held her in his arms felt like he was afraid that she might disappear before him, and they were filled with unsaid emotions. She was scared she may unleash her true feelings that she had been holding back towards him, if she asked.

Their little affair had started to grow on her, maybe she even held a great deal of affection for him, but it was a relationship that wasn’t to be acknowledged, especially when she saw the green hunter’s reaction upon seeing her yesterday, it only further proved and fortified her theory - they were two different species, it wasn’t a type of relationship anyone would recognize. The ineffable feelings she held for him were an unspoken taboo, it was for the best to keep it hidden that way, after all, it wasn’t a type of relationship necessary for both of them.

 _Does he even think the same way about me?_ She couldn’t help but wonder, she was sure that he cared about her in some way, but to what degree? And what was she to him? What would he say if she confronted him with this? What would happen between them? She didn’t even know where to begin or what to say to him yet.

It had been a long day as her thoughts kept nagging at her, she was pacing around the place as she waited for his return, the struggle and incertitude nearly made her brain wearied out. She really needs to have a talk with him today, she needs to clarify the complication, she needs to straighten things out. Looking out through the observation room, she sighed helplessly, it was well past noon, sooner or later he will be back. She sighed again while she stared out blankly through the glass wall.

Shortly before sunset, she suddenly stood up, alert, as she heard the heavy footsteps approaching, her slender fingers toyed nervously with the ring necklace while pacing. Suddenly feeling afraid to face him, she stayed where she was, no matter how many times she mentally practiced her little speech, she was still not ready yet. Her palm were sweaty when the sound of his footsteps grew ever louder, and it sounded like he was heading straight to the observatory. She stood there nervously for a moment, undecided whether to go meet him or to wait till he came up.

When he emerged from the hallway she grew flurried. She glanced at him silently as he dropped the grotesque skull to the floor, his black armor painted with that beast’s blood, despite the grisly scene, he had an amazing body, he was ripped as hell. She looked up and locked gazes with him, there was so much lust and rage in his eyes - largely latter - she frowned with concerns, she wanted to ask him what happened, but she decided to stay put.

“Strip.” Bau’jah ordered her with a low growl, his voice full of sexual aggression. 

She was confused, but still brought her hands up to remove her skimpy outfit, his eyes were aflame, making her feel exposed, she covered herself with her arms awkwardly. He began to dismantle his armor, dropping the pieces carelessly onto the floor as his blazing eyes glued to her. He was in a mad mood for some reason, she stepped away with a look of fear on her face until her back pressed to the glass wall, he walked to her with determination.

Her heart skipped when he bent her over to face the glass wall, without any warning or foreplay, he penetrated her from behind, she yelped at the sudden invasion, wincing at the sharp pain as he forced himself further into her tight passageway. He spread her legs out to go deeper, at this moment, all she could do was to relax her body and accommodate his huge size. He always prepared her body before, never taking her raw or unprepared, not like this. This wasn’t sex or lovemaking, this was pure fucking.

Once seated to the hilt, he was pumping her body savagely into the wall, his hot, sexy beastly growls were filled with primal lust. Saved by his natural lubrication, the painful sensation gradually replaced by pleasure. She held both of her hands against the glass helplessly at his mad speed, feeling his cock so deep in her, at one point, she thought he was going to reach her heart. Her slickness coated his length as she moaned repeatedly.

He continued to slam his hips as he made his way in and out of her tight cunt, it was so intense, so much that her hands could no longer hold herself up against the wall. He pressed her upper body flat against the glass, pounding her pussy even faster after he adjusted his position swiftly. The cold surface pressing against her bare breasts gave her goosebumps, her heavy breathings and whimpers caused condensation to form on the glass, as she watched some wild animals scattering among the greens over the transparent wall. It was so amazing.

“How do I feel inside of you?” He growled into her ear from behind, guiding one of her small hands to her belly, he let her feel the belly bulge as he fucked her roughly.

Her head was delirious, every thrust and movement just caused waves after waves of pleasure to wash over her, all she could do was just allow the pleasure rip through her and moan.

“Do you want me to stop?” Not pleased with her silent response, he pulled out of her and remained inactive.

“NO!” She shouted out, “you feel so good inside of me, no human men could make me feel this good like the way you do. Please Bau’jah. I want you to keep fucking- Ahhh!” she howled out her moans for him to hear when he drove into her again, her legs started to tremble.

“Paya...I’m going to breed you, fill you up with my seed.” He groaned and bellowed out his pleasure. His muscles flexing as he pounded into her with his huge size, rutting her hard as a stress relief until his rage and cum was spent.

Their combined juices broke out, flowing onto her legs as she lay inert in his arms, her beautiful dark hair framing her pale face, blooming with blush after her intense orgasm. He waited for a brief moment for them to catch their breath before carrying her to the pool, he stepped over his armor that was strewn across the floor, then avoided the skull. Once there, they both did a quick wash.

Settling her against his chest in bed, he purred as he ran his talons through her hair gently, he was way too rough with her earlier, he was trying to make up for his lack of control.

She raised her head from his chest to look at him, and there was that same look in his eyes again, it made her heart flutter. She was going to talk to him when he got back, but he basically didn’t give her any chance to speak. Now that all thoughts were racing through her mind again, she got a bit panicked. He looked so damn calm compared to her uneasiness, like he’s got everything under control. She had enough, she wasn’t going to torture herself like this no more. The moment she was ready to speak, he took the words out of her mouth.

“We need to talk.” He suddenly said to her and stopped his stroking game.

“Uh? Okay...” He surprised her, she looked at him with shock and uncertainty in her eyes, this was the first time he actually wanted to talk to her given how little he speaks. It must be bad news or something of importance, he looked dead serious. She decided to hear what he has to say first.

“I am scheduled to depart this planet tomorrow, to congregate with my people.” He said calmly, brief and concise.

Her half body raised from his chest at his words, her thoughts were completely scrambled in her head now, “what about me? are you going to let me go home?” She asked him, there was a slight tremble in her voice.

“No, I’m taking you with me,” he replied firmly as he looked her in the eyes, “as I said before, your fate is sealed with me.” He reminded her again.

 _Is he really going to keep me forever?!_ She paused to think for a moment, he sounded so adamant about this, and it disturbed her greatly. “But I don’t think your people would be happy to see me. I’m a human.” She pointed out the obvious truth at him.

“That is my problem to deal with, not yours. I only wish to inform you before we leave.” He began to idly stroking her hair again to reassure her.

Her concern about her race was a valid one, of course he had thought about it, and it did not take him long to decide as he knew the answer all along. He found the idea of leaving her unacceptable, and he intended to figure out the ambiguous feelings he felt towards this hooman.

His brother Gahtan had suggested to take her back, he immediately rejected, and when he told Gahtan what his decision was, they both disagreed with each other for the first time in centuries. Their argument quickly became too heated, neither of them would back down from a fight until they called it a draw to settle it amicably and respectfully. But it did little to quell his rage.

Gahtan simply thought he’d release her. He thought so too, at first. When he began to mate with her, he thought his infatuation for her would fade, and her scent would be ineffective - it turned out to be a huge mistake - after he had a taste of her, he was irresistibly drawn to her, blinded with lust. Her effect on him was stronger than he thought. And now he was obsessed.

“What if I don’t want to go with you?” She asked again. Her voice brought him back from his musings.

“That wasn’t a request, my mate,” He tugged on her hair just the slightest, making her panting for more, “now, my attention is needed somewhere else.”

He gave her ass cheek a nice squeeze before moving to get his armor. He waved his hand in front of a wall out of habit and remembered he had left his armor in the observatory. Pauk, he was blinded with lust again. He got out of bed with a displeased grumble to retrieve them. He couldn’t afford to be careless, certainly not now.

Ray watched him exiting the room and lost in her thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Bau’jah was fully dressed in his casual outfit, and he had been sitting in his pilot seat for awhile now. Looking directly at the projected images flickering above the console panel, his talons tapped on the metal surface in a rhythmic pattern as his thoughts raced through his head.

He needed to send a message to the clan leader right now, to inform him about his return with a hooman; and how he indites this message would very much likely determine whether or not he would grant his odd request, it’s the most crucial step in this delicate situation and it requires a bit of finesse. The message would need to be brief, but concise enough with key details, and perhaps with a notion of vagueness to pique his interest of allowing her to accompany him onboard the clanship. Sending a coded message, instead of a live video, would most likely to achieve that affect he sought, maybe even gain him an advantage, or so he hoped. If this very first step failed, all plans would fall apart, it must work.

His hands moved above the panel then began tapping his claws on the projected surface in a smooth motion, a stream of red symbols appeared in the dialogue box as he typed. It only took him a short moment to compose the message, and his hand paused above the _send_ button hesitantly as he read the message over and over again, making sure there was no room for error. The message was well written and reasonably justifiable of course, but somehow he hesitated to question himself. Realizing he was only delaying the inevitable, he pressed on the _send_ button hard to end his hesitation. A few seconds later, a notification confirmed the transmission was successful.

Waiting was the worst part as he didn’t know what would happen, and also there was a slight doubt for what he was doing. Naturally, a part of him was expecting a furious reply from the clan leader, maybe even deny his disrespectful request without considering it. After all, what he was seeking for is unprecedented in his clan history, and that single doubt was enough to make him feel agitated.

Turning away from the controls, he relaxed in the seat and attempted to regain his focus. He inhaled, closed his eyes, and exhaled, stay concentrated on his breathing, but his mind had wandered off whilst waiting anxiously for a reply. He was unused to the fact that he wasn’t in control of the situation; he was always in control, but not this time, the newly discovered feeling was distasteful. The uncertainty caused him to think the worst possible outcome - what would he do if his request was denied? Could he simply let her go and release her from his possession? Then thoughts of how much he wanted her, how much he needed to keep her by his side, how much he hated her for being a hooman spiraled through his mind. And in that moment, he knew he’d never be able to let her go. No, not now, at least.

Having snapped out of his reverie, he noticed she wasn’t anywhere in sight. Walking towards the aft of the ship, he scented her along the way and headed for the observatory.

Ray sat cross-legged under the bright moonlight, staring at the starry night through the glass idly. She cupped her chin in her hands as she digested their previous conversation.

She was quite certain his kind didn’t like her. Gahtan’s remarks about her had already proven that fact, _she is a prey_ she heard him saying such. And in that moment, she knew his people despised humans and they would spurn them both for their union, their taboo relationship would eventually come to an end one day, she’d thought that day would come when he reunited with his people, thus keeping her with him wouldn’t be a wise option, in another word, a chance for her to get home. She was obviously wrong, he had made that point pretty clear to her earlier. By the way things had developed between them, she didn’t think for a second that he’d let her go home anytime soon.

She failed to see the value of keeping her with him, other than her body. There was no doubt he could satisfy his sexual needs with a female of his own kind, why even take the risk of bringing her with him when she’s not welcomed among them? Her presence might create a rift between him and his people, she was a human, it wasn’t necessary at all, it certainly wasn’t worth the risk or effort. Could he persuade his people to accept their affair and keep her safe at the same time? That task alone seemed unlikely to her. But again she didn’t believe he would put her in harms way. She knew she should trust him, that was the least she could do for him right now.

She told herself to stop over thinking this. Maybe this was a perfect chance to get to see the place where he grew up, witness their culture in person, and find out what he does for fun other than hunting. It is strange how one could turn the negative thoughts into positive ones when you look on the bright side.

“You are bleeding.” Bau’jah approached to her in long strides.

“What?” Ray snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

“I smell your blood. Was I too rough with you during mating? Did I hurt you?” He crouched down as he checked her body with sincere concerns. Pauk _,_ he knew better not to take her unprepared. The thought of him hurting her drove him mad at himself.

“No, you didn’t,” she replied, lowering a hand to check between her legs. She touched the wetness that was slowly seeping through the leather and saw the blood on her fingers, “shit, my period is here. Do you have more of those gel patches?” She stood up and asked him. It was difficult to track her period cycles without a calendar.

“Again?” His mandibles flexed as he shouted out, incredulous.

“Yes, again. We bleed for a week every month, you’ll get used to it. I thought you would’ve known better about my body by now.” She teased him and chuckled lightly. His reaction at this was priceless, it amused her and drove away those bleak thoughts that were swirling in her head.

“Apparently, not enough,” his head cocked to one side and smirked after knowing he did not harm her. Her hooman anatomy was unfamiliar and strange to him, it’d be a nice learning experience.

Leading her to the storage room in search of the medical supplies, he handed it over to her after gathering some of the patches he had in a sealed medical box. Pretty soon he would be out of medical patches at this rate as he rarely uses them, he only stored two boxes in case of an emergency during most dangerous hunts, he would have to restock them galore when he gets back to the clan ship, it’d definitely serve a wrong idea about him, others would probably view him weak by the amount of him needing these. Pauk, he didn’t believe his reputation could suffer another blow like this and survive.

“Thanks, I will go take a shower.” She said to him before walking away to the washroom hastily.

He wanted to follow her but he heard a ping over the speakers - that distinctive sound of a message being received - he jerked his head and walked quickly to the bridge. A box blinking on the projected screen indicating an unread message from the clan leader, he took in a steady breath and hesitated again as he prepared himself before tapping on the box. It wasn’t long, he glanced and searched only for the answer he cared about, and he did.

Pauk! He had rejected his request! Bau’jah slammed both of his fists onto the panel in rage and let out an intimidating growl. He moved away from the consoles and looked at the hallway that led to the washroom for a long moment. Oddly, he knew he couldn’t let her go right now, he just couldn’t let that happen. He had no other options left but to use the last resort he had in mind - she wouldn’t like it, maybe worse - but he was determined to take her with him, nothing could change that right now. He read the leader’s message again carefully, then responded with a cool confidence and pressed on the _send_ button. He made sure his message was persuasive and unquestionable this time. He was capable of great patience for what he wanted.

While in that endless waiting moment, he sat in the seat and meditated. A few months ago, he’d be elated to take her back to earth without a second thought, he actually was desperate to get away from her when she wouldn’t leave him alone, there were times that he felt so annoyed he had to lock her up in the bedchamber to stop her from talking, he still wasn’t sure how she even managed to effect him acting this way in a such short period of time. Letting her go surely wasn’t an option no more, and the possibility of the clan leader denying his request disrupted his coherent thoughts again.

Pauk. She made him weak.

A cheerful ping came through the system and he snapped his eyes open, he immediately tapped on the screen, a message unfolded before him:

_After conferring with both elders, we strongly disagree, but you may return with the hooman. I am inclined to discuss this matter further with you in person, while we determine what is the best course of action to take._

At last, Bau’jah flared his mandibles contentedly, he couldn’t hold back his victorious rumbles while he read the message again. They didn’t accept her but they hadn’t denied her, either. He deemed his first step a success as he got to bring her with him, that was good enough for him, for now anyways. After the last message was sent, he moved back to check on her.

Ray lay on the bed in a fetal position with her hands covering the belly, she groaned with pain. She heard him entering the room and turned to him as he settled himself beside her. He held her in his arms and began purring to soothe her. Her blood scent was so tantalizing, he started stroking her back involuntarily.

“Red, you are groping all over me.” She complained. She still wasn’t used to call his yautja name, except in bed, it seemed it excites them both when she says his real name during sex.

“You smell too good.” He inhaled and ruffled her dark hair with his tusks gently.

“No, I am in pain.” She replied, moving his hand to her belly and held him there. Menstrual cramps can be a bitch.

Something old and primal woke in him, he suddenly wanted to taste her blood; to give her pleasure; to drive away her pain. But he held back, he didn’t believe she’d like that.

“We leave tomorrow.” He immediately changed the subject to clear away that thought.

“You know your people don’t like me, right?” She locked her weary eyes with him and continued, “why do you insist on taking me with you?”

His purrs faltered for a second at her question, he knew he wanted to keep her, to possess her, so much to the point he cared little about what others think of him, but he didn’t even know what he wanted from her, so he decided to tell her the partial truth, “you know too much about me and my people, I can’t afford to let you go and to have you spread that knowledge.”

“Spread that knowledge? I kept our secret for thirteen years, you know very well I wouldn’t tell anyone about you.” His excuse sounded too weak to her ear.

“Still...I’m not taking any chances.” He added, “stop worrying and rest, my mate.” His voice was like silk, caressing her skin.

She groaned again when his purrs got louder and vibrated through his chest, soothing her instantly. Feeling too weak and tired to continue, she decided to let him win this conversation. She lay docile in his hold and finally closed her eyes.

Bau’jah stopped his purring when she fell asleep in his arms, she was damn smart for a hooman, for a moment he was genuinely concerned his answers wouldn’t be good enough to convince her if she kept asking him questions like that. Admittedly, another part of him was proud of her sharpness.

Her breathing fell into a steady rhythm, brushed across his skin, tingling him lightly. He found it strangely pleasing and satisfying. Holding her closer, he allowed himself a long rest with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Menstrual Oral Sex, it’s gross and disgusting for human readers, skip it if you can’t handle it.  
> 

Ray grimaced at the familiar cramps first when she woke up, then relaxed her body when his deep rumbles surrounded her, she moved further into him for warmth and realized she could get used to this, of him sleeping next to her; of her waking up in his arms, everyday. In fact she liked it more than she wanted to admit.

“Mmmmmm...you are still here,” she sighed gleefully as she rubbed her cheek against his smooth, mottled skin, like a feline asking to be petted for a reward lazily.

“I need to get up,” he reached out and stoked her dark, silky hair, feeling how soft it was as his clawed fingers slid through it.

“Ok, just stay a bit longer with me,” she shifted to prop herself up onto her forearms, one hand smoothed over his chest and stopped on top of a long, deep scar, _he must have bled badly._ “Did it hurt?” She wanted to know.

“That’s what I’m built for, I learned to live with pain.” He glanced at his battle scars with great pride as he began to run his hand up and down her back. Enjoying the gentle curve of her body.

She glided her elegant fingers slightly across his torso, tracing over all the scars. Suddenly she planted a light kiss on one of them, and more, and more, she kissed him softly on his chest, all the way up to his neck, his mandibles, then his dreadlocks.

He growled, closing his eyes at her touch as his mandibles twitched with need. “Paya...you need to stop this right now...or I will take you again.” His voice was rough and strained, it sounded hot to her ear, his hand paused on her buttock and tightened as if trying to keep his urges in control, the fact that she was admiring his scars, plus the smell of her blood made it seemed impossible, twofold.

Thankfully, she stopped her little teasing game just in time. He quickly moved away from her soft body and he saw her smiling at him, this particular hooman expression was foreign to him, he’d never seen it on her face before, the innocuous smile made her big brown eyes sparkle, along with a set of indentations appeared on her cheeks. It caught him off guard, distracted him from her blood scent.

“Do they ever give you pain?” He asked, touching her indentations carefully with his index finger.

“No,” she giggled, “they are just dimples. It’s a natural genetic trait some humans have.” Her smile grew bigger.

“Interesting...” he gazed at her smile and finally eased himself out of bed before it was too late, “come, I will get the bath ready to soothe your cramps.” He said at the door.

“I’m right behind you.” The hot bath idea got her eyes lit up again, she climbed out of bed immediately to follow him.

Instead of getting into the pool with her like he always had, he walked straight to the sonic shower to avoid the distraction, in truth he was afraid he might give into his carnal desires, another sniff of her blood scent would definitely do that, he had no doubt about it. Standing still in the shower, he closed his eyes to clear the thoughts, allowing the mists to clean his body.

Ray thought she was in heaven the minute she got into the water, her cramps dissipated, her back pain ceased, it felt like the water was soothing and massaging her body all at once, the hot steam of the water danced around her, creating a thin fog, it was heavenly. Moving her head against the stoned edge of the pool, she breathed out a delightful sigh as the water worked its magic on her body. Turning around slowly, she placed her forearms on the edge and buried her face into them, drifting away into another realm, until his deep voice brought her back.

“It is time, mate,” he said, looking into her filmy eyes when she rose her head at him, “we must leave, now.” He reminded her, placing her clean clothes and medigel patch on the dry edge.

“Right, sorry, I lost track of time.” The drowsiness left her head instantly, she pulled herself out of the pool and headed to the sonic shower to dry her body.

He stood by the door waiting for her to get dressed patiently. A few minutes later, he led her to the bridge and secured her into the passenger seat, she looked ridiculously small in the big chair, it literally swallowed her, there was still some wiggling room even with safety seat belts fastened around her. He walked over to his pilot seat, turned on the ship’s system, the schematics of the surroundings projected above the consoles in red upon his command, along with a sophisticated star map. She watched him in amazement as his hands glided across the controls like a magician.

Almost instantly, she felt a faint jerk as the ship lifted off the ground. He was still standing before his chair, looking through the viewing screen. She turned her eyes to the same screen and saw animals got spooked off by the movement. Slowly the ship brought them up to the air as she gazed at the landscape below and awed in its splendor, she searched for the place where she had her first excursion with him but unsuccessful due to her lack of directions. It was a beautiful green planet, too bad she only got to go out once, this may as well the last time she got to see this planet. Inexplicably, she felt quite sentimental at the idea of leaving this place.

“Does this planet have a name?” She asked him without turning away from the view before her.

“We call it _Estea._ ” He replied.

“Look! Is that Gahtan’s ship?” She suddenly pointed at the object and called out excitedly, seeing another identical ship in the space not far from their starboard.

“Yes.” He gritted out with annoyance, huffed.

Bau’jah sat down in his pilot seat as soon as they cleared the planet’s orbit, his hand brought the star map in front of him, then he laid in a course for his clan vessel. Immediately, Ray felt the faint push of g-forces pressing her into her seat as the ship accelerated to FTL. With the ship’s navigation following the preprogrammed course, there was no need for him to keep an eye on the helm. He rose from his seat and unfastened her seat belts.

“How long will it take to get there?” She stood up and moved further to the view screen to get a closer look at the space.

“Seven days.” He said.

“You’re long way from home.” _So am I._ She thought as her gaze fixated on the otherworldly view.

Seven days of traveling in deep space with nothing better to do, she knew she’d go crazy or die of boredom, a sudden idea flitted through her mind, it seemed only reasonable that she fully utilize these seven days to prepare herself for what was about to come.

“Is there anything I should know about your people?” She asked, seeing him quirked his head in question, she elaborated, “like things I should do or I should not be doing in front of your people?”

He considered her question for a few seconds, agreed with her point of view, “do not push one’s shoulder, especially a female.”

“No pushing on the shoulder, got it,” she made a mental note at such, “what is Paya?” She asked again, walking closely behind him to the training room’s direction. She often heard him saying such word during sex, and to her frustration, there was no translation in English.

“Paya is our warrior god.” He explained.

“I see, so you people do have a religion.” She nodded, it was hard not to smile and blush at the same time when she learned what that word meant.

Four days into their travel, she’d garnered some useful information about his basic culture. They were hunters, they valued their strength and honor above all to prove their worthiness, also to attract a female’s attention, in fact their courting rituals seemed similar with humans - both male species tended to flaunt their skills in different ways to impress females, except his kind inclined to hunting - it wasn’t hard for her to grasp at all. Besides that, she also learned how to write his name in his language, it wasn’t much but she didn’t plan on reading a yautja history book with it.

She was standing in front of his traditional weapons that were displayed on the wall while he cleaned his bio-mask, as well as his combat armor near the workbench. Her hand caressed them, finger tips traveled lightly through each object until she stopped and removed a small dagger off of the shelf, she tossed it in both hands playful, completely marveled at its fine craftsmanship.

“The dagger fits your size.” He spoke behind her.

“It’s beautiful, the craftsmanship is quite exquisite.” She commented, testing the grip. The sleek helve was engraved with beautiful markings.

“Hold it with your dominant hand,” he said firmly, hands-on instructing her, he wrapped his big hand around her small one from behind, gave it a tight grip, “and spin it like this,” he flipped then spun the dagger in his right hand to demonstrate.

“Wow, you are good.” She exclaimed after seeing the dagger danced in his hand. She took over the weapon in her own hand to mimic his moves slowly, after a few clumsy spins the blade accidentally slipped through her hand, cutting her thumb as it fell to the floor, blood oozed out of the wound. Fortunately the incision was superficial, she winced at the sharp pain and sucked on her thumb out of instinct.

“Pauk, I had enough of this!” He snarled. Carrying her in a bridal style, he moved towards the workbench, pinned her down on the table with his massive frame.

“Red, what are you doing?” She gasped at his sudden change.

“I can’t take the smell of your blood no more.” He gritted out. The scent of her blood, metallic and rich and with a trace of her female musk, it was so potent, it drove him to the edge each day. Four days he had fought himself to keep that urge in control, yet all it took to break him was the sight of her sucking her own blood.

“No, stop this! I’m still on my period.” She swatted his hands away.

“I demand it.” His voice was commanding, full of old and primal lust. It was animalistic.

He had spent almost his entire life bathed in the blood of his preys and victims, even during typical yautja mating, it involved blood as they fought for dominance, making bites and scratches inevitable and common to his kind. All that blood just woke something dark, primal in him, it thrilled him in ways she couldn’t imagine. And knowing the fact that her period was a proof of her fertility urged him want to breed her even more.

“Stop moving, or I will restrain you.” He gave her the ultimatum before removing her skirt swiftly, then yanked her legs open.

She whimpered, letting him position her ass on the edge of the table, he threw her legs over his shoulder as he lowered himself and buried his head between her legs, inhaling deeply. She moved a hand to cover her sex, appalled at the idea of him licking her there, there wasn’t a lot of blood after four days into her period, but to her it was still unsanitary and gross. Her action only earned her a dangerous warning growl like a wild beast defending its own territory, he bit on her hand hard enough to make her yelp and withdraw, leaving bite marks without drawing out blood. Spreading his mandibles wide open, he leaned in as he inhaled her sex again, growling with dark desire when her blood mixed with sweet musk assaulted his senses. Pulling his forked tongue out, he circled, lapped around her cunt to taste her blood ravenously and greedily like a starved pup sucking milk.

Instinctively, she shut her eyes as she reacted aversively at his unnatural behavior after he leaned in, when the moment she felt his tongue on her sex, her breath hissed out of her, and she felt her legs quiver. He pushed his rough, textured tongue between her folds, licking and sucking her blood clean until her pussy juice began to pool, he moved his tongue to catch her slickness with blood then retrieved it into his mouth to savor her.

“Your blood tasted better than I thought, I think I will have another taste of you.” Enjoying the sight of her pink, gleaming wet flesh pulled open for him to explore, he purred against her pussy, letting her feel the vibrations as he kept her spread for his mouth.

Her moans grew louder when his hot puffs of breath tingled on her flesh, his thrumming growls reverberated between her legs, and it felt like a fucking vibrator. He spread her pussy lips apart, rolling the sensitive nub against his tongue. Still unsatisfied, he sank his tongue into her wet pussy, swirling around, up and down, scraping her walls as he went deeper. His textured tongue was rough and long, it danced inside her, hitting her sweet spots no human men could ever reach, and he knew exactly how to use his talent on her body. He feasted on her.

She moaned at the intense pleasure, her toes curled. Shortly another burst of wetness hit his mouth, then her breath caught on a sob as she came. He gave her one last swipe of his tongue, and then he reluctantly pulled away, he could have stayed there all day, to pleasure her, and taste her. But his needs were too great.

She watched his mandibles, inner mouth full of her blood and slickness, glistening. The sleek moisture of her orgasm dripping from his mandibles, and she saw his forked, long tongue flicked out to catch the drops.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Red.” She said out loud, her eyes widened. She wasn’t religious, but it was the only expression she thought was appropriate. It was so erotic and forbidden.

He moved her body across the workbench table until her head was right on the edge, he stood behind her, she gazed up at his upside down image, there was an inextinguishable fire in his eyes, filled with hunger and arousal. He held his cock and directed it to her mouth, tipping her head farther back with his other hand, lifting her chin. “Open.” He commanded, and her lips parted obediently. Her pussy wet again as he rubbed the head of his cock over her lips.

He hissed as he pushed his cock into her mouth, filling her with slow and gentle yet determined strokes, his fingers tightening on her jaw. “Do you have any idea how much I want to rut you right now?” He snarled and shoved into her harder, hearing nothing but her muffled moans. “Easy...not until you stopped bleeding, my mate.” He reassured her, not wishing to harm her. His thick length slid over her tongue, into her throat, grazed her teeth as he fucked her mouth passionately. She tightened the suction around him, making her cheeks hollow.

“Good female, that’s more like it.” He crooned, his low, hoarse rumbles sent shivers through her body. Encouraged by his words, she wrapped her hand firmly around his throbbing shaft, holding it tightly then stroked him in an awkward angle, she took his hot length in hungrily, tongue teasing his swollen ridges.

“Paya, if you...keep this up,” he snarled out through heavy, panting breath. He felt himself pulsing inside her, his strokes became jerky, uneven. Then, he came hard, spurting his hot seed into her mouth as it leaked out, painting her face. He groaned and came for what felt like forever.

Pauk, she was good at that.

She let out a little moan when he pulled away from her. Sitting on the workbench for a moment, they exchanged glances.

“You need to clean your mouth thoroughly, it’s not sanitary.” She disapproved his action. She never had a man pleasure her during period before. It was gross, and yet she was feeling pretty damn good at the moment.

“You know you liked it.” He smirked after his need temporarily sated. “You look good with my seed on your face. I marked you well.” He trilled and whispered to her ear, causing her face to blush.

Ray gasped with embarrassment, unable to articulate but to wipe his cum off her face, and it smeared all over her, she huffed in defeat. He clicked his tusks with deep rumbles at her expression, then lifted her up from the table to clean them both after his lust wore off, for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Ray had been carefully avoiding physical interaction with him for the next three days into their travel, but he’d been persistent. To her surprise, he had gifted her the dagger that he somehow knew she’d became very fond of it ever since, the intricate engraving was undeniably beautiful. He’d also tried to teach her how to use it by demonstration to physically seduce her, attract her attention with his unmatched skills, and he would proceed to instruct her hands-on. Except his objective quickly deviated from his original course, their closeness turned into sniffing, then led into groping, it wasn’t until then she realized his true purpose, _smooth bastard,_ he had all this planned out in his head while waiting for her to bite the bait, he was like a horny teenage with an inexhaustible energy. She avoided his aggressive approach each time to get away, it somehow developed into a chase and that thrilled him more than anything, it evoked his basic, primal instinct; of course it did, she forgot he’s a hunter. Eventually, she gave up running, surrendered, let him had his way with her. It wasn’t fair at all.

To be honest, she was in great need too during her period - it always increased her sex drive for unknown reasons - and she still felt conflicted about having sex when she’s bleeding, to her it was just too messy, unsanitary. Fortunately, he seemed to respect that and didn’t push her too far, some groping plus a blowjob would take care of his need temporarily, the frustration was it got her also aroused during the process of pleasuring him. For Christ’s sake, her body ached for him, and grinding her crotch against his body for release wasn’t even remotely close to the feeling or fullness of his cock provided, it only reminded her of how much she needed him to be inside her.

So when her period had finally ended on the seventh day, she felt like she’d been granted free from a lifetime of celibacy, in spite of the truth that it’d only been seven days. She had gone a lot longer without sex way before she met Red, the feeling of need or want anyone never occurred to her, despite there were always men who’d be glad to have her attention, her sex toys were satisfactory. No other men could even manage such degree of physical attraction on her, to make her feel the way he did. At some point, it worried her whenever she thought about the unnatural sexual desires she held for him, the magnitude of need to touch him, to feel him inside her was real enough, almost desperate. She hadn’t expected anywhere near this level of response her body had for him, she could already feel her crotch damp right now.

Looking at the empty spot next to her on the bed, she brought her legs together and groaned. She made her way to the washroom to clean herself up, after she was satisfied with her appearance, she hummed while searching for him from room to room. He was sitting in his pilot seat with hands fiddling over the control panels. She walked to him from behind and whispered to him suggestively, “good morning, stranger,” as she settled herself in his lap with a flirty smile. She had never initiated this kind of approach on a man before, it was always vice versa. She wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but he had grown a fair deal on her.

Her blatant gesture excited him, he brought her up to straddle him and buried his tusks in the crook of her neck, grazing her skin gently as a hand groped her ass, kneading and squeezing. His hooman female was in need, her arousal was thick in the air, and so was his. A glimpse of the ship’s controls brought his mind back from the heavy lust before he lost all self-control, he grumbled as he pushed her away, “this isn’t the time for mating,” he said, suddenly stood up from the chair.

“Wait! Why?” She demanded, looking bewildered by his reaction, since when he learned to reject her? Especially when she tried to seduce a man, _him in particular,_ for the first time ever in her life?

“We are an hour away from my clan’s vessel,” he replied, moving further back to the ship’s aft, “I must get ready now.” Then he disappeared from her line of sight.

 _Did he just say what I think he said? When I’m trying to have sex with him?_ Ray huffed with her hands on her hips, looking unbelievably shockedas he walked away from her, so much for her first attempt at seducing him, it failed miserably. She sat in his chair and sulked.

Half hour later, Bau’jah felt refreshed and invigorated, and once he had donned his armor he headed to the helm. In half hour his ship would be dropped from FTL, he had no idea what would be waiting for him and his hooman mate, but he’d rather be fully prepared. Walking towards the pilot seat, he saw her turned around in his chair, her brown eyes flaring with anger at first then transfixed.

“Admiring the view?” He said with a slight tilt of his head and teased her. Cradling his bio-mask in his arm, he stood before her with all his might, his mandibles moved in a smirk.

 _Holy mother of god..._ was all she could think of in her head right now.Her eyes widened in amazement and her jaw dropped at the sight before her, she just froze. He was fully dressed in his armor, not that she hadn’t seen him dressed like that before, only this time it was a full set of gold armor she’d never seen him wearing - metal plates, gauntlets, greaves, bio-mask, pauldrons, even the codpiece - the metallic gold color was a striking contrast with his speckled auburn red skin, coupled with his chiseled body and impressive height, it made him looked formidable, yet regal at the same time. He was the epitome of a suave, seductive apex predator ready to dominate the shit out of her, and he oozed charisma.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he spoke again, rumbling proudly as he expanded his chest for her to admire. Clearly enjoying her attention as a worthy male, she was so easy to impress, not like yautja females, he’d hardly done anything other than standing here. The thought of any hooman males she had had and how they would now be unable to satisfy her after he had finished with her, made him trill with pride.

 _Cocky bastard and that damn voice of his..._ His voice finally brought her attention back from her gawking. She was practically drooling over him, and the fact that he was well dressed just turned her on. All anger she’d held for him earlier disappeared. Instead, all she wanted more than anything right now was to have him pin her down and fuck her right here on the ship’s consoles. Particularly with that gold armor on him while doing so. But she didn’t want to make this too easy for him, it was only fair to have him repay her for his earlier rejection and little teasing.

“Sit down,” she nodded at his chair after she hoisted herself up to sit on the control panel. Her mouth moved to form a wicked smile upon seeing him sitting down with a bit of curiosity in his yellow eyes. Now facing him, she leaned in closely, “since this isn’t a good time for you to fuck me, then you’re going to watch me as I make myself come,” she murmured, “and you cannot touch me until I say so, just in case you have a change of heart.” She added, her lips brush past his dreadlocks as she pulled back from him, she was determined to get some of his _attention_ this time. A slight twitching of his mandibles betrayed his calm, stoic facial expression, and he did his best to hide from her.

Still sitting on top of the control panel before him, she brought her hands up slowly to remove the leather top, exposing her succulent breasts for him to see. Intent eyes held his as she proceed to squeeze them softly until her palms grazed over the pink nipples. Ragged moans escaped her mouth when she touched her sensitive buds between her fingers, twisting, tweaking, and her breasts swelled under her caresses. Pressing her hands against her erected nipples, she flung her legs apart as a hand snaked down seductively from her breasts, slowly to her belly then stopped between her legs. She heard his rumbles turned into wild growls in a split second, encouraging her to slip a hand underneath her skirt, stimulating her sex, she groaned. Instantly, one of her hands was caught by him.

“Hey, I said no touching.” She told him, teasing. Then yanked her hand out of his grip before continuing. She could play hardball, too.

Bau’jah did as told. Seeing her showing dominance as a tough female excited him, but what excited him more was she took the initiative to seduce him. It’d always been the male’s job to do the hard work to seduce a female into mating, not the other way around. Groaning, he sat back in his seat frustratingly while his sanity still lasted, _focus, this isn’t the time for mating, keep yourself in control,_ he repeated in his head, but his unwavering gaze never left her hands as she undid her skirt, letting it almost slight off her ass.

“You want to see this?” Ray teased as she touched between her thighs. The primal rumbling in his chest was making her wet, apparently words would not be forthcoming while she teased him. Slightly moving her hips left and right, she peeled the skirt off her, revealing her dripping wet pussy in front of him as she spread her legs wide open.

_Pauk,_ he groaned again, his talons biting into the arms of his chair as ribbons of shredded metal falling to the floor, the scent of her musk so thick in his nose, it made his cock throbbing painfully in his sheath. At some point - preferably right now - he knew he was going to touch her, to taste her sweet cunt, and to pauk her beneath him while she screamed his name. Cursing under his breath, he moved his hands to remove his codpiece and the leather underneath desperately.

Her eyes shifted to his huge cock and she licked her lips. Lowering herself to straddle him carefully, she teased his cock, pressing her sleek pussy against his shaft, gliding her hips up and down as she moaned, covering him with her slick juices. When she glided up to the tip of his cock again, he suddenly surged his hips upward to penetrate her, but Ray’s spectacular hips control avoided his thrust.

“You want me? You want this?” She said through a ragged breathing. His animalistic growl was the answer she needed, “say please,” she grinned, feeling pretty damn good to be in charge for once, she now understood why he liked this so much. His desperate, smoldering gaze on her made her shiver, it felt so good to be so...

Wanted, by him.

“NO!” He hissed through gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists. He will not beg her, his pride won’t allow it.

“Say it, and I’ll let you fuck me.” There was a hint of desperation in her voice, her body trembled with want, she knew she wasn’t going to last long, she was getting very impatient. All he had to do was to say the word, her mind was on fire with the potential of him - a fierce hunter - begging her.

“I will not submit!” He gritted out.

“Are you sure?” _That stubborn pride of his,_ she thought. Aggressively, she gripped tightly on the base of his shaft, as she carefully rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet pussy lips, constantly teasing it, along with her clit. “Your last chance.” She teased him more.

His pupils gleaming dangerously as his dark lust deepened to another level. She teased him until he lost all of his patience with her, he suddenly moved in to grab her by the waist as she yelped, pinning her down on the panel with his inhuman strength and he groped her ass, then he did a swift, deep thrust into her tight cunt without hesitation.

“Yess...” he hissed, couldn’t hold back his blissful sigh. He felt her inner muscles contracting and tightening around him in an uncontrollable rhythm the moment he entered her. The way her tiny cunt stretched entirely taut to fit him as he pushed in, then sucked onto him tightly as he pulled out like she’d never want him to leave, it was so intense, so obscene...one more look at their joining would spell the end. A yautja female didn’t feel nor stretch like this, not even this wet. Such powerful muscles coming from a such tiny hooman. Paya, she felt so good around him, so incredible.

“You...broke my rules.” Ray moaned through the sheer sensation, feeling his huge cock stretching her open to the limit. Deep down, she was glad that he did after he penetrated her fully, she was already begging him to fuck her inside of her head earlier, but her pride didn’t want to give him such satisfaction. And she didn’t know how to end this game that she’d started without begging him, either. This result was even better, her pride remained and he was inside of her.

“Yes, I did,” he pushed in deeper to emphasize that point, “do you want me to leave?” He immediately pulled out of her cunt completely. His engorged cock twitching, glistening with her fluids.

“Oh, fuck no.” Her legs wrapped onto his waist desperately to stop him from moving away.

“Then tell me what you want me to do to you.” He snarled.

“I want you to fuck me.” She admitted eagerly.

“I think it’s only fair that you beg me to.” His mandibles opened into a smirk, punishing her for the intense teasing she did. He knew she had a weakness for his voice, and he had no problem to exploit that.

Her wide eyes stared at him with disbelief, she couldn’t believe that he was turning her own game on her, it was so unfair. Fuck, she wanted him so bad, she wanted to open her mouth to say it but only a small whine came out of her. Then she felt his hands pinched on her nipples between his finger pads, and her whole body came alive, aching for him. She bit her lip and finally gave in. “Please Bau’jah, just fuck me!”

“That’s my good female, so eager to please.” He rumbled, the sound of his name being called from her lips sounded so arousing to him, the effect was unnatural. His large hands roughly squeezed her tits, his fingers pinching her hard nipples, and he spread her tight cunt open once again with his huge size.

Her pussy clamped around his cock immediately, every little ridge of his shaft sent shivers through her body, she closed her eyes and tossed her head back as he pushed in deeper between her legs. She was so full of him, he filled her up like she was going to split.

“Eyes on me.” He ordered, a hand tightening on her chin. He liked looking into her eyes, seeing her need; seeing her hunger for him; seeing her pleasure when he buried deep inside her, and all other things she doesn’t say.

She kept her eyes locked on his as he fucked her, it was like titillating dance between them. It made her entire body tremble under his intense gaze. “Harder...please.” She begged. A hoarse moan escaped her.

He could do harder, gladly. Both hands now holding her hips down, he began to set out a cruel pace. The nasty sound of their combined fluids was the only tempo they could hear, besides his thrumming growls and her lustful moans.

All of a sudden, his comm channels opened, and someone was saying his ship hadn’t been moving since he arrived short moments ago, demanding his confirmation in order to proceed to his designated landing port.

Pauk, when did they dropped from FTL? His ship always warns him - a soft electronic chime from the navigation panel - a second before it drops from FTL flight. He lowered the shields around them and saw the mothership not far from his main viewing screen. He couldn’t believe he missed the ship’s warning.

“Be quiet.” Bau’jah growled into her ear to warn her.

Ray’s breath was caught, he told her to be quiet and yet he kept pounding her even harder on purpose, she covered a hand over her mouth not to scream, but the muffled sound still came out of her as he talked normally to communicate with the person on the other side, while he fucked her mercilessly. The probability of their secret taboo affair for getting caught was doing strange things to her body, it thrilled her. Her inner walls started spasming uncontrollably, sucking on his cock with her vice-like tight pussy as she moved her hips to meet with his, grinding them against him. She cried out at the pleasure.

“Paya, you are going to make me cum!” He snarled, cutting off the comm channels immediately. His thrusts became urgent and wild at her fervent reaction. It was only logical to mark her again, then he bit on her shoulder, held onto it for a few moments and released her, letting the blood to build.

She winced at the sharp pain, but it quickly dulled as a pulse of warmth flooding insider her, and they both came together, hard. He continued to pump deep into her until his seed was spent, at last he slid out of her. Leaning in, he lowered his face into her neck, lapping the blood on her shoulder as she panted.

“Pauk, you’re the death of me.” He groaned to move away, shaking his dreadlocks to clear his head from the aftermath of his climax.

Looking up, she grinned at him proudly for her achievement, she still got some even after he practically said no to her.

“I never had sex in space before.” She said with a smile. Amazed at the breathtaking views around them, definitely the right decision to have him fuck her with that armor on.

“That’s why you’re the reason we are late.” Grumbling, he gave her a rather indulgent look. They smelled like mating musk right now.

She smiled. Her gaze trailed down from his gorgeous body, pausing at his cock, still half-erected and half-emerged from his sheath, gleaming wet from their combined juices. She opened her arms wide to him, and he carried her to the washroom to get her ready.


	21. Chapter 21

It didn’t take them long to get cleaned up considering he was already being hailed for not landing upon arrival. After both of them were fully dressed again, Bau’jah strode across the bridge to sit at the helm, and then the navigation screens came alive as his ship began picking up nearby ships, small asteroids, and other objects large enough to be registered on the sensors.

Every year, around this time, the traffic near the clan vessel was always a bit crowded despite the fact that it was stationed in space, as other hunters’ ships also dropping out of FTLs and returning for the mating season during this time. The enormous clan vessel showed up as a blinking red dot near the center of the monitor. Bau’jah’s hands moved with a quick confidence over the controls as he plotted their approach, in case they hail him again for holding up the traffic. A half hour later he flicked the comm channels open to request permission to dock, then he headed to his designated landing port. After a few minutes, they landed with the softest of bumps as docking clamps fastened onto his ship to hold it in place, he shut down the controls.

The moment when Ray’s eyes fell onto the clan vessel in the middle of the deep space through the view port, her breath was taken away by the sight...he called this a vessel? This was clearly a freaking dreadnaught, a monstrosity! It was like an entire city floating in space! She thought his ship was huge, it was nothing but a drop in the sea in comparison. Her mouth hung open as she gasped inwardly, hands touching on the view port as if trying to reach out to its calling; to take in its sheer majesty. As they moved in closer for landing, she couldn’t even see the other far end of the clan vessel. For her, at this moment, it was a real life-changing experience, many people on earth would die to trade places with her right now, just to get a chance to cast an eye on this otherworldly glorious beast, glinting by the light of the distant sun. 

“It’s magnificent.” She whispered in awe once they docked. If she died from any absurd reason caused by her arrival among his kind, she’d seen what other humans dreamed to see. She had fucked a smoking-hot alien. She had lived. With no regret.

“It’s only a docking bay.” He replied in a flat monotone. Obviously not so impressed like she was.

“I meant the whole vessel.” She rolled her eyes at him for ruining the moment. Sometimes he was more charming in bed.

“You are so easy to impress.” He clicked his tusks a few times, his chest rumbling.

He gestured her to come over and they both moved to the airlock, the depressurized air hissed before opening the outer door and extending the covered landing platform that would take them safely through the vacuum of the docks and into the breathable air of the clan vessel, they walked slowly down the ramp until they were standing on the level ground of vessel’s surface. The docking bay was designated solely for his own ship, so the room was empty, only occupied by two of them, along with all sorts of equipments and giant crates near the walls. She did see a door facing them at the far end, and she knew what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. For the first time, she felt her fate was completely out of her hand.

Stopping before the exit, they both exchanged a glance, her heart rate increased a level, she was a bit tense even with Red standing next to her. He seemed so damn calm and confident, whereas the grim prospect had already filled her head with uneasiness. He secured his bio-mask onto his face and looked at her again.

“Stay close to me.” He warned her as he activated the door. And she nodded.

With Bau’jah in the lead and Ray following, they both stepped into the one of many large hallways that led to the main hall. Her eyes widened in a state of culture shock at the sight before her, the bright light illuminated the interior of the vessel, and the place was packed with his kind, milling about. She was right about one thing, they dwarfed her, everyone of them was easily over seven foot tall. Their skin varied, the color ranged from light to dark, either mottled or clear, and everyone of the yautja turned to stare at her. A sudden influx of people whispering while casting glances at her direction; some were curious, some were shocked, and some with a cold, inimical stare. She felt like she had walked into a lion’s den, or a museum for exhibition. She was the real alien here.

Ray followed Bau’jah closely as they walk past each one of them, he walked ahead of her with determined and confident stride like he’s got everything under control, she suppressed the strong urge to hold his hand, unsure if such gesture would be viewed as offensive by his people. She could hear their whispers as she walked by. A wall of overwhelming, terrifying sound she did her best to ignore.

“I thought you were joking,” one gray yautja said to the other. “I really thought you were joking.”

“This is unbelievable,” one of the others muttered.

Apparently, news about her arrival had already been announced before she even got here. The short walk to the elevator felt like a marathon to her, not out of fear with Red by her side, but nervous, that’s due to she was the sole subject of unwanted attention. She hated people staring at her - even back on earth - it made her uncomfortable, feeling exposed. Once they were inside, she saw the others were still looking at her. Luckily, no one else was in the elevator but them, she exhaled after the door was shut.

“How many people are onboard?” She asked.

“Roughly ten thousand.” He replied as he selected the deck to his quarters. His clan’s population wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small, either. Their steady reproduction rate had increased their number significantly. Thus mating with females to sire more pups was not just a mere instinct to them, a duty as well, to keep the bloodline pure and strong; to strength their number; to gain more influence in yautja society as a whole.

“I don’t think they like me.” She said bitterly. It was just as she thought.

“We never had a hooman onboard before.” He explained. She held herself together exceedingly well back there, he was surprised. Then again, he recalled the day when he met her, she was the only hooman that didn’t run away from him immediately, and somehow even got his dreadlock ring. His mask shifted to her necklace for a second. Perhaps, her will was stronger than he thought, and this made him feeling slightly proud inside.

The elevator ride was short, they got out and made a left turn. Surprisingly, the entire walk to his quarters was smooth and peaceful as well, he had expected worse, way worse, he had prepared himself for situations like fighting off other displeased clan brothers to keep her from harm, but everybody on the vessel just stared at his hooman female, no one even spoke up to challenge him. He knew the clan leader was the reason why this chaos hadn’t happened.

When they finally arrived to his quarters, he waved a hand before the access panel and the door opened, he led her inside. His quarters was devoid of all decorations, the space served as living room was nearly empty, only occupied with two chairs and a table, looks like he doesn’t get many visitors. There was a big communication screen next to the door, to the left of the room was his trophy wall - so typical -, to the right was his huge bed covered with plush pelts, the quarters was also equipped with a washroom at the far end - a basic sonic shower, a washbasin - no pool. Thankfully, the living room had a huge window with a view of the space. It only took her a minute to finish the tour of his quarters, and her mind was now digesting all the things she just saw earlier. His kind was so different than she thought would be, especially the variety of their skin colors.

“Can I go out with you?” She sat down on the bed and asked. The quarters was too small compared to his ship, she didn’t think she could stay isolated without going insane in a such confined space.

“Yes, only with me,” he replied, it was the only way he knew he could keep her safe right now.

“When? What do we do now?” She asked again whilst eyes surveying the near-empty quarters, he clearly lacked the taste for decorations, there wasn’t much else to see except for the window. She inly wondered if he’d take her out soon, she’d like to see the rest of the clan vessel.

Removing his bio-mask, he walked until he stood before her, he lifted her chin up with a hand to meet his gaze and continued, “Now, I believe it’s time for you to shave again.”

“Right now?” She blushed, seeing his head nodded with a determined look. Well, it really had been a week, “ok, do you have the gel substance here?” She asked, it was the gel medicine he used to soothe her irritation after frequent sex, she later discovered it was also a perfect substitute for shaving cream. Go figure.

“I’m always fully prepared.” He grinned, heading to the washroom, “I want you naked by the time I get back.”

Ray shook her head helplessly and smiled after he disappeared into the washroom. She stripped nude in a matter of seconds, supporting herself with both elbows comfortably with furs against her back, she positioned herself half-sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. When he re-emerged from the washroom, he had a bowl of water and a piece of cloth in one hand, another one with a small, sharp knife, and the gel.

“Good female,” he purred as his eyes roamed over her nude body. With a few long strides to the foot of the bed, he squatted down before her at the eye level, she parted her legs open for him when their eyes met. Setting the bowl and cloth next to her, he reached for the gel, “you ready?” He looked at her, coating his fingers with the gel substance. She nodded in acquiescence.

Lifting her hips slightly up, he applied a few thin layers of the slippery gel over her cunt to smooth her skin. She hissed at the cool feeling against her hot, bare flesh for a fleeting moment, and it instantly attached to her like a second layer of skin. After she’d relaxed her body, he brought the knife to her mound to start the first step of his task, she held her breath as she watched the cold metal began to touch her skin, she could feel the sharp blade grazing against her sex while he worked his hand with light strokes.

The laser tool would certainly do the same job at a faster rate, but he’d always liked to reserve to a more traditional way to prolong and relish these moments. It’d startled her at first when he offered to shave her for the first time with the tool of his choosing, the possibility of the knife cutting into her most sensitive skin seemed so daunting, she flinched. He later convinced her to trust him after he had promised her, and he was right about his confidence. Since that day, she expelled all doubts held against him.

Looking down, she watched him completely focused between her legs, it was a different type of focus, it wasn’t sexual, there was no dark lust in his eyes as he shaved her cunt, only the utmost concentration, and each movement was a perfect precision. First, his fingers would stretch a spot of her soft skin taut, the pressure not hard enough to arouse or light enough to tickle; next, he’d smooth the blade over without breaking her flesh, and he’d rinse off the blade in the water bowl before he resumes his steady strokes to the same spot in an opposite direction until it was hairless, then he would continue to move on to another area, and repeat. He worked slowly and methodically as her short pubic hair began to disappear.

Whilst his actions might not be sexual to him as he worked, it was absolutely sensual to her, she couldn’t help but to clench her cunt when his hot breath tingled on her shaved skin lightly, with his fingers expertly avoiding her clit. She found his unwavering gaze looking directly at her cunt erotic and sexy, the grace movement of his hand was certainly enough to justify the risk of danger it possessed, there was also a fair amount of trust she’d placed in him as he shaved the most delicate part of her body.

She noticed under his menacing facade, there was indeed a caring side of him that he rarely showed, and it was only in this moment she gets to see that _look_ , as if it was the only thing that mattered in his world. She enjoyed that kind of attention from him a lot. She, too, began to relish these precious moments with him.

“Done.” He said as he wiped the remaining gel away with the cloth. Moving back from her body, he nodded his head at her sex indicating her to check his handiwork.

She straightened her back as she lowered a hand between her legs, feeling the skin down there smooth and hairless, of course, she had no doubt about his masterful knife handling skills. “Always trust you to be well skilled.” She gave him a sly grin, shifting to get up.

“Not yet,” he stopped her from crossing her legs, “I demand a return for the exceptional skills I provided.” He stared at her eyes, deep rumbles rolling in his chest.

She looked amused, knowing exactly what he meant by that, “fair enough, I think I may have an offer to satisfy your demand,” she smiled seductively, both hands began fumbling to unclasp his waistband.

“No, it’s my turn to tease today.” He pushed her backwards until she lay down on her back, and this time, his gaze burning with lust.

She was surprised, but could only comply. Cradling her ass in his hands, he brought her sleek sex closer to his face and inhaled loudly. He grazed his tusks against her inner thigh first, letting her anticipation to build up as he gently nipped her skin, he continued to tease the other thigh in a same fashion before he rolled out of his tongue, just barely allowing the tips of his forked tongue to touch the bit of her sex.

“Ah yes...” she whimpered, his hot breath against her inner thigh was enough to get her wet.

He moved again, skillfully continued to tease her, his tongue circled around the lips of her sex, only to lightly brush across her clit before circling back down. He’d learned a lot about her body by now; what to do to get her aroused for more, and all her other sensitive spots.

“Oh my god, give me more, please...” she moaned, her entire body trembled against his tongue.

Just as he predicted. He grinned, pulling his tongue out, aiming to only lick the lips of her sex again, perfectly missing the sensitive spot that screamed desperately for his attention.

“Oh f...please!” She pleaded, feeling frustrated as she tried to grind her crotch against his face.

He pulled back and looked at her, “so responsive...” he trilled appreciatively, “look at me when you beg.” His voice was full of authority and impossible to deny.

She complied, looking at him with filmy eyes filled with want, “please, I want you Red, no more teasing.”

He growled, moving in to straddle her chest in the bed. Just as he was about to unclasp his codpiece, a request at his door chimed in.

“Pauk!”

“Fuck!”

They both cursed at the same time.

It was the messenger sent by the clan leader. He had to answer it. She groaned underneath him, this was the third time they’d been interrupted by his people, what a cock-blocker, they must all have a master degree in shitty timing.

“Speak.” Bau’jah gritted out. Eyes still locked onto her tantalizing body.

“You are being summoned by the clan leader, and the hooman, too.” The messenger simply said through the intercom.

“We need a moment to get ready,” he grumbled.

“I’ll be waiting outside.” The messenger replied calmly.

“We must get in the shower now,” he lifted her out of bed to clean off the musk on their bodies. He didn’t think the clan leader would be seeing them in such a short time. They only just got here.

They both stepped in the sonic shower together while he still had his armor on. Whilst waiting to get cleaned, a thought fleeting through his mind, “it has occurred to me...” he trailed off.

“What?” She turned and asked next to him, naked.

“I haven’t pauked you in a shower.” He said seriously.

“Not helping, Red! We need to get ready right now.” She gasped, already feeling damp again in her crotch.

“Rest assured, I will make you come screaming once this meeting is over.” He promised.

By the time both of them was ready and dressed, the lingering lust was gone from their minds.

Walking outside, they saw the messenger was waiting impatiently by the door, he turned to look at them - especially the hooman - for a moment, “follow me,” he said, and he led the way.


	22. Chapter 22

Ray cleared her throat nervously when the messenger’s scrutinizing gaze lingered on her longer than she could bear, she glanced back at him, his hide was light copper, lined with black stripe markings on his four limbs, he looked like a beast, hence she decided to call him Tiger, it was the only way she could discern his kind - colors and markings. The casually dressed messenger finally shifted his eyes to Bau’jah, “follow me,” he said to him and he led the way.

“Red, can I hold your hand?” She asked him in a whisper, feeling nervous and a bit insecure.

“No, we need to keep our distance in public,” he murmured softly.

“How long do we have to stay here?” She whispered to him again as they followed the messenger in behind. Her heart skipped a beat after noticing what she just said,not you or I, it was a _we,_ it just blurted out naturally from her mouth like they were in a long-term relationship. _Fuck, this isn’t good,_ she cursed, scowling deeply to clear away the disconcerting thought.

“Three weeks,” he replied, once the mating season is over, there is no need for him to stay here.

 _Three weeks, twenty-one days, should be plenty of time to see the entire vessel, I can do this._ She looked around the crew deck in wonder, ignoring others stares at her, she couldn’t resist the urge to glance from side to side at each room as they passed, some were entering their quarters with skulls to decorate their trophy walls, allowed her catching occasional glimpses of ordinary yautja living their everyday lives when their doors opened briefly before closing.

In that distracted moment, Bau’jah’s voice brought her back as he stood waiting for her to catch up, she skittered to his side. The messenger remained the same pace, walking with powerful, long strides ahead of them, each stride added a slight distance between them. “Um, Tiger,” _shit,_ she blurted out again, it was too late before it left her lips, it’d been a very emotional day for her, and being nervous wasn’t helpful either, she could only pray he didn’t hear that, “would you mind slow down a bit?” She asked politely as she ran up to close the distance. This stark size difference reminded her again how small she was compared to his kind.

Well, that caught his attention to stop in mid-stride, giving her a chance to get closer. The messenger whirled around to face her, “that is not my name, nor is my problem if you’re too slow, hooman.” He turned back and resumed his normal walking.

 _Sloppy move,_ she wished she hadn’t called him that, first day onboard she already made an enemy, but it didn’t seem like she had any real friends here anyway, there was nothing to lose. “You’re moving too fast, you better carry me if you don’t feel like slowing down, because I will fall behind and get lost.” She countered sarcastically, she had no intention of skittering all the way to wherever the place he’s taking them, that’d be rude and ridiculous. Red always waited for her, even right now.

She was still jogging when she heard both of them growling at her. Bau’jah took her by the arm and lowered to her ear, “you let that male touch you, I will break him,” he gritted out, fighting hard to keep his rage in control.

“Relax, I was only joking to provoke him, he slowed down, see?” She jerked her chin at the messenger. “I thought you said we should keep our distance,” she eyed his big hand on her arm.

“I mean what I said,” he let go of her arm and straightened. It was more likely she’d provoked him, the thought of her pursuing another male was enough to make him burn with anger.

She shrugged and said nothing, enjoying the regular walk to the elevator as the messenger slowed down his pace a bit. After they boarded the elevator, Tiger pressed on the screen and it started ascending, leaving the crew deck behind them. The entire ride was quiet and awkward, she could sense their intense brooding permeating the air in the locked space, each one of them definitely got something on their minds. When they reached to the designated level, Ray braced herself for the final time as the elevator door opened to a bright, spacious hallway that ended at the feet of two huge doors.

Stepping into the hallway, she heard no noises here, not like the lower decks that bustled with activity. The sight of two guards stationed at each side of the entry made her gulp, she did her best to appear calm and followed them, when they arrived at the doors, the guards suddenly stopped her from going any further, the messenger explained to Bau’jah, “the hooman waits here, they are not ready to see the female yet.”

“No. She stays with me.” Bau’jah strongly disagreed with him.

“The guards will keep the hooman unharmed, you have my word.” The messenger promised.

Bau’jah snarled and was going to protest again, but Ray interrupted to defuse the tension.

“It’s ok, Red. I can wait out here,” she said to him before he lashed out at the messenger again, “I will be fine, just go.” She assured him, she actually didn’t feel like going in there anyway, in fact, more like she was afraid to go in, whatever they were about to discuss, better leave her out of it.

Bau’jah let out an angry growl at the messenger before turning to face her, “stay here and do not move, do you understand?”

“Ok, understood.” She nodded her head, watching him disappear from her eyes as the doors closed.

Standing in the center of the throne room, Bau’jah cradled his bio-mask in the arm, giving the clan leader and both elders a formal greeting as the messenger stepped aside.

“Let’s cut straight to the point,” the clan leader leaned forward in his throne and continued, “Bau’jah, one of my greatest and proudest elite hunters of my clan, is degrading himself to side with a hooman, a prey. I believe we’re due a thorough explanation from you.” He narrowed his amber gold eyes at him.

 _A thorough explanation?_ Bau’jah raised a brow imperceptibly, his actions indeed deserve a thorough explanation, but he’d already informed them what they needed to know, how many times does he have to repeat this? “Like I stated in the messages, I saved the hooman, unfortunately the incident left me with no other options, I was forced to take her in, to keep her with me.” He replied smoothly.

“What we really interested to know is how come you saved the same female _twice_? Instead of leaving the hooman to her own fate, yet you still intervened not only once, but _twice._ Everyone here is aware of your distaste for hoomans, so what is so special about this particular hooman female that made you changed your mind? Surely is not because she proved herself worthy, I presume.” One of the elders chimed in over his uncharacteristic behavior, not pleased with his not-thorough-enough-explanation, a subtle undertone of sarcasm ringing in the air made Bau’jah scowl.

 _Ah pauk,_ he automatically presumed that does not include his mating practices with her. Not surprisingly, his odd request had set off suspicious and rumors among the rest of the clan. “Yes, I do not like hoomans. I was merely driven by my instinct to kill the dishonored hooman males in what appeared to be an unfair fight at first, it wasn’t until I revealed myself to her and noticed she was only a hooman child. Surprisingly, she didn’t flee when she saw me, not until I scared her off after she somehow managed to take my dreadlock ring, so I decided to keep the hooman under my watch,” there was a brief pause as himself was even confused at such behavior, could that be the moment he wanted to keep her on his radar? When she unknowingly claimed his personal possession? He still wasn’t sure, but he decided not to dwell on it, “that enabled me to save her from an attempted rape again, the only problem is she was still in harm’s way whilst remaining unconscious, and I was running out of time, I had no other choice but to take her with me. This isn’t what I expected how it would go, but it is what it is, or would you rather to have me stand aside, kill a defenseless female like a bad blood?” Bau’jah asked cunningly with a counter-question of his own.

There was a long silence in the throne room as three of them considered this unusual and yet conflicted situation, no wards spoken as the clan leader exchanged glances with both elders in that moment.

“How did a hooman child take your dreadlock ring?” The clan leader inquired, incredulous.

“I underestimated her, I was...careless.” Bau’jah admitted, reluctantly.

“Are you telling me the hooman female is not afraid of you?” The clan leader asked again.

“In a way...no, she’s not afraid of me.” Bau’jah replied matter-of-fact.

“Bring in the hooman.” The clan leader suddenly said to the messenger.

Ray was pacing again. Her heart hung heavily as she waited for Bau’jah to come out, he had been in there for a while now and she didn’t know what was going to happen to them, she attempted to relax, but her mind refused to comply. Standing here uselessly, she sighed again as she watched both guards stood motionlessly like two statues.

“Do you stand here everyday? How long?” She asked one of the guards with clay skin, she needed to talk to someone to ease her nervousness, but none of them was up to engage with her as they remained silent and still, she kept harping on one of them, “Do you feel bored standing here like this? What if you have to use the bathroom? How old are you? What’s your name? Do you have any siblings? What is your favorite food? Why aren’t you talking to me? I know you can talk, you stopped me from going in earlier, I really don’t want to go in there, so thank you, I guess, but I’m so worried about Red, what’s going to happen to—shit!” She startled to turn around when hearing the doors behind her opened.

At least, both guards were relieved when she finally shut up.

“They are ready to see you now.” The messenger beckoned her to come with him.

“What? Now? Okay...” She answered him absentmindedly.

Her legs felt heavy like lead as she followed the messenger inside, her mind began racing through the worst scenarios when the doors closed behind her. The sight of Bau’jah standing in the center of the room, waiting for her, made her feel slightly calmed. But her attention was quickly captivated by the throne room itself, the square room looked huge with two giant stone pillars stood on each side, all engraved with letters and drawings, depicting the glorious hunts, artificial torch flames lit up the entire room, flickering freely on the walls, when her eyes landed upon the throne that was occupied by the clan leader, her jaw dropped at the sight, that had to be the biggest skull she’d ever seen so far and he was sitting on it. The leader in the throne leaned forward, she saw him clad in the armor, staring down at her intently, along with two others that sat on each side of him.

“Um...hi,” she waved her shaky hand at them and stopped next to Red, her fake smile faltered. Never in her life had she felt more nervous than this moment.

They didn’t acknowledge her, the cold stares only made her heart thumping as all six eyes were fixated on her, looking up to Bau’jah nervously, she saw his attention was focused on the clan leader, not her. She swallowed hard, a serious of sudden vicious growls from the throne direction almost caused her to jump, she wrung her hands on the hem of her skirt awkwardly, unsure of what to do at this point, _what the hell am I doing here?_ She breathed in hard to suppress her fear.

Bau’jah frowned deeply when he scented the stench of fear in the air, looks to him they were trying to intimidate his female in front of him, the pauk they will, the smell of her fear disgusted him. He placed a hand onto her back firmly to silently convey his intention, in an attempt to take her fear away.  
Ray immediately felt his warm hand held against her back, she looked at him confusingly and their eyes met, oddly, the unsaid words gave her all the support she needed, she unwittingly gave him a faint smile, the heavy weight on her shoulders suddenly lifted, she felt safe in that moment.

“We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, now we’ll take your side of the story under consideration when it comes to making the final decision,” the clan leader finally spoke to them, “while that decision is being made, I need you to attend the ship’s operating systems with a complete diagnostic check, to fix all the alarming issues.”

“That would take weeks for a size of vessel like this! Is this a form of punishment?” Bau’jah exclaimed.

“Think of it as a chance of enhancing your technological skills, we’ve had a few major upgrades since you left, I expect you to finish this task by the time the feast begins, will it be a problem?” The clan leader asked.

“No, I will complete the task before deadline.” Bau’jah replied, inner teeth gritting.

“I have full confidence in you. This meeting is adjourned.” The clan leader declared.

Ray exhaled upon exiting the throne room with him, she didn’t fully understand what exactly happened in there, they never did speak to her. When they finally boarded the elevator, she asked him inquiringly, “well...what happened? What did they say about me?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” He commented halfheartedly. Pressing on the number for the control deck.

He was fully aware that he had no time left to waste if he wants to complete the task before the feast starts in three days, and he was furious. This was clearly a task for a tech team of four, not him alone. Hell, he wasn’t even in a tech team, this wouldn’t be a pleasant task.

Definitely a pauking punishment. Damn the clan leader, add the elders too, mostly damn the vessel. He wanted to punch something or someone, either spar or challenge, maybe both.

But first, fixing the vessel.


	23. Chapter 23

“The star charts you obtained for the Heleria system are inaccurate,” Bau’jah grumbled to the yautja standing next to him, “the inaccuracy would put you in the middle of glaciers or on the wrong side of hemisphere from your targeted location, I have marked the inaccurate charts with coordinates, these areas need to be updated.” He pointed out the obvious mistakes as the dark-olive skinned yautja nodded and took his leave to work on the updates.

Bau’jah glanced down at his access data pad, taking the navigational star charts off of the list. Next, he needed to enhance the command sequencers, add that to the sensor analysis check; optimization of firing algorithms, shields, and main deflectors; realign the EPS manifolds; improve the subspace tracking algorithms, the list seemed endless. The completed diagnostic check confirmed the operational efficiency at a rating of eighty-six percent out of a possible one-hundred, not exactly flying colors to his standards, but passable, although the major upgrades they did were impressive, the insignificant issues still need to be corrected, very soon.

He groaned as he checked the list over again, it was nowhere near complete, he had been working seamlessly since the moment they left the throne room, moving from control deck to engine rooms, reading comprehensive instruction manuals to familiarize himself with the vessel’s complicated equipments and state-of-the-art technologies. His mind was filled with possible modifications, how to enhance the command sequencers without disrupting the secondary systems, it’d cause some minor malfunctions that could be easily corrected, but that would just add extra things to fix on to the already filled list, he’d like to circumvent that. Another time-consuming process, and time certainly was not on his side, he huffed in exasperation.

Ray sat on top of a big metal crate watching Red working furiously not far from her. Originally, she had thought about going back to his quarters after feeling tired, but he wouldn’t let her leave his side, _I want to know you are safe_ , he had said, and she agreed with him, being the only human on a vessel full of his kind, it was only logical to stay by his side. He instructed a yautja to bring her meals, even ordered to clear out a small storage room for her to rest - a makeshift room with a cot - to suit her daily needs, she wondered just how far down the line of succession he was in his clan. Whilst observing the others as they moved around the deck, all with a data pad clutched in one hand, she was slowly dozing off.

“Move, hooman.” A deep voice spoke above her head, driving away her drowsiness, “I need access to this crate,” the dark titanium yautja stated firmly.

“I do have a name you know,” she stood up from the crate and moved aside, “I’m Ray, what’s your name?” She asked him curiously.

“Da’staar.” He replied casually as he unlocked the crate, revealing its contents inside. He retrieved his training weapons after his shift had ended on the control deck.

“Star...?” She tried to get her tongue around his name, “do you come here often? Is that a death’s scythe? Can I see it?” She asked him excitedly.

“No.” He flat-out refused.

“Just a quick look, please...” she moved closer to him.

“Nobody touches my weapons.” He held it above his head, out of her way.

“Ok, fine,” she said disappointingly, “can you be my friend, Star? You’re the first one who talked to me since I got here, Red is so busy with his task, and I can’t go explore the vessel alone, are you busy today? Do you mind giving me a tour? I don’t have any friends here—” and she was interrupted.

“Do you ever shut up, hooman?” Da’staar complained in annoyance.

“Human, human, human, is it really that hard for your people to say my name?” She rolled her eyes at him, throwing a small piece of asteroid rock at the wall angrily, it bounced back and hit her in the stomach, Da’staar laughed hard, tusks clicking at her wildly. “That’s not funny, Star!” She huffed.

“Get to your training, young blood!” Bau’jah snarled at their direction abruptly, causing both of them to shut up.

Da’staar left the deck at once after he blamed her for this, leaving Ray alone to face his rage. Bau’jah had overheard their conversation when she sounded unusually excited. How dare she ask a young blood out while he suffered the consequences for her? He wanted to punch that young blood in the face first, then remind her who she belonged to, with pleasure. After fixing this Paya-be-damned vessel, his first priority. He gave her a glare, rich with promises, and went back to focus on his task.

She sat back down again, letting out a theatrical sigh at his direction as she watched his hands worked deftly amidst the projected screens, occasionally giving out instructions to the others, during this time of observation, she noticed he was capable of so many things, and very good at it. She leaned back against the wall to drink in his muscular frame as he worked, seeing him this laser focused was kind of...sexy, _VERY SEXY._ Damn, now she wished she was that projected screen he was working on.

Bau’jah was driven by a single thought, to minimize her chance to be alone with other males. He had worked non-stop trying to finish this pauking task that pulled him away from her, apparently still not fast enough, he’d underestimated her ability, again. There were already a few males he’d added onto his personal list, of whom he wanted to kill when she got very close to them. In order to prevent their contact with her, for safety reasons, of course, his full and undivided attention had devoted to the task, he hadn’t eaten or slept for three days straight. After the last issue was removed from the list, and the diagnostic check had given Operations an efficiency rating of ninety-eight percent, he exhaled deeply. Now with a couple of hours to spare, he’d like to go back to his quarters, get a well-deserved break.

Walking across the room towards her, he finally got her attention, “time to go,” he spoke before she had a chance to talk and kept on walking, not wanting to stay here for another second longer.

Ray followed him out of the engine room in high spirits and was glad they were leaving. She had stuck here with him for three days, not able to go anywhere on the vessel was frustrating, but she had made a few friends, that wasn’t so bad, “where are we going, Red?” She asked him.

He didn’t answer her, she’d gotten used to his behavior by now. Once they got in the elevator alone, he suddenly held her against the wall and buried his face in her neck to smell her tantalizing scent greedily while his hands groped every inch of her soft body. “Red...” her breath hitched, her body immediately responded to him, unfortunately the elevator ride was too short, he moved away from her body, straightened himself before the door opened, her cheeks flushed when a few people looked at them suspiciously. They quickly exited the elevator and kept on walking, until they reached his quarters.

“I need to rest, do not leave this room,” he said to her and lay down on the bed.

She nodded obediently as she watched him lying in bed and slept in peace. It was actually her first time to see him in sleep since he required much less rest than her. Leaving him alone, she headed to the washroom quietly to get a shower.

She was standing before the huge window after a clean shower, she’d been gazing at the space for hours now as the distant burning sun filled the entire lower half of the viewing window, its brightness dominating but not completely obscuring the field of stars behind it, the scene encapsulated everything she dreamed about the galaxy: it was beautiful, glorious, and deadly. It was a view she’d never get tired of seeing.

The constant loud noise outside of the door pulled her attention away from the window. Curiously, she moved to the door and could hear busy footsteps passing, she wanted to go out and see what was happening. Walking towards the bed, she saw his eyes snapped open the moment she got close to him.

“You’re awake!” She said excitedly, “can we go out? I want to go see the vessel.”

Rising from bed, he finally felt invigorated after the rest. “I need a shower first,” and he moved straight to the washroom. When he was done, he dressed in a black leather loincloth with ragged hem, and nothing else. He looked practically half naked to her.

“Come, we should go eat,” he said, leaving the quarters with her.

Stepping out, the hallway was packed with people walking around with purpose, she almost got swallowed in a sea of people - people with gigantism. Surprisingly, they never paid any attention to her this time, she was expecting a much poor treatment from his people, but it seemed they rather tolerated her existence, they chose to ignore her. “Red, what is going on?” She asked.

“The feast has started, to welcome the newly blooded hunters,” he simply replied. And mating too, as females would come onboard to pay their attention to the blooded hunters after their successful chiva, but he didn’t bother to mention this to her. He was content with their mating.

Her eyes lit up when she heard the word _feast._ When they arrived at the lower deck, she felt like she had walked into another world, the massive room was filled with people, drinking and eating around huge tables, it was a banquet! Her mouth agape while she wandered her way through the throng, until she hit something like a brick wall.

“Watch where you’re going, hooman!” An angry voice spoke above her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she looked up and apologized, “wow...you’re so strong!” She exclaimed after noticing it was a female from her perky breasts, most of all, she was even a head taller than Red! 

The huntress was angry but clearly enjoyed the sincere compliment from Ray with pride, she snarled at Bau’jah instead, “keep your slave on a leash, male!” She left after Bau’jah gave her an apologetic nod.

“Wait, slave? Why is she addressing me as a slave?” She turned and asked him.

 _Pauk,_ he cursed, taking her to a quiet corner behind a large stone column, “It was the only way to take you onboard with me,” he explained.

“So you told them I am your slave? Are you kidding me?! How dare you say that without telling me about it!” She pounded his chest with her fists with a disbelieving look and tried to scream. She felt so humiliated amongst his people now.

“Be quiet,” he said in a hushed voice, “in public - yes, a slave. I had no choice, taking a hooman was unprecedented in my clan, your kind is inferior, a prey, the only logical reason to keep you by my side is to tell them you’re my slave. Do understand that I took a great deal of risk to convince them, to keep you safe.”

“Wow, very smooth there, RED! I suppose I should be grateful right now.” She replied sarcastically, “has it occurred to you that this inferior being would rather to go home?”

“We talked about this already, if you want to discuss further, we can leave the feast right now and go back to my quarters.” He said.

She absolutely did not want to go back to his quarters after seeing the feast! Again, she must admit he did receive a three days’ worth of punishment for her. For that reason alone, she decided to let it go, for now. “Fine, but this isn’t over, we’ll discuss this later after the feast.” She huffed.

“Good, remember your role in public and obey my orders.” He replied with relief.

She was so pissed right now whilst following him to a table in the corner, they sat against a wall facing the main front door, just opposite a few other hunters. They looked at her, then Bau’jah curiously for a brief moment, none of them said anything. Instead of sitting here sulking, she decided to enjoy the food. Bau’jah on the other hand, hadn’t eaten anything for three days, the moment he sat down he started to tear the meat apart with his tusks. Ray leaned forward and stretched her arm out to get her favorite fruit across the table - it tasted just like watermelon - but the table was too wide for her, after a few tries, Bau’jah grabbed the fruit bowl and placed it down in front of her.

“Your hooman slave is useless,” one of the hunters mocked her, causing the others around the table to laugh, as well.

Feeling already pissed, Ray glared at them. _Is_ _he mocking me?! Are they all laughing at me?!_ Hell no, they clearly didn’t know what they were missing, she was going to show them and embarrassing Red while doing so. She stopped Bau’jah’s aggressive growling at the hunter by hopping up into his lap.

“How may I serve you, my master?” She asked him and smiled.

“What the pauk are you doing?” Bau’jah lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

“I’m playing my role like you told me to, are you flustered?” She whispered back, raising a brow.

The mischievous smirk in her brown eyes told him this was all intentional, “is this how you want to play it? Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” if she wanted to play like this, he would indulge her wish. He was curious to see how this would play out.

“You know very well how to serve me,” he spoke out loud.

“Your wish is my command,” she smiled, picking up a fruit and held it with her teeth gently, she moved in to feed him with her mouth, then she fed him like that again and again while her tongue intentionally teased his skin.

He purred, this particular behavior was unexpected and enticing, he did his best to appear unaffected, to act as naturally as possible like it was part of her slave duty to serve him like this. The truth was the c’ntlip in his hand plus being in public with his clan brothers, were the only things that stopped him from jumping on her. 

“Anything else I can provide you with, my master?” She smirked. Hearing the others’ gasps, she didn’t bother to look at them to know that they were all watching her.

Pauk, pauk, pauk! The way she’d emphasized on the word _master_...Bau’jah’s hand holding his favorite c’ntlip twitched hard at the sound when the word left her mouth, the liquid spilled. He had fallen for her act!

“Ah, allow me, please...” she was in character, taking his hand to her mouth, she slowly licked the liquid clean first, then proceeded to suck on each one of his fingers salaciously, tongue twirling before she let go with a loud pop. A look of payback showing on her face, knowing fully well that he’d keep his distance in public. She was going to make him burn for what he did, by using this _slave_ cover he created for her.

There was nothing innocent in that gesture, it was obscene, the game was suddenly not so amusing anymore, he felt his loincloth became uncomfortably tight. Paya...the things he wanted to do to her, preferably with her lips around his cock while kneeling down, and his c’ntlip within arm’s reach.

“Is it your wish to have me pauk you in front of my clan brothers?” He whispered, his voice was deep, dark with lust, he brushed her long hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing his bite mark.

She heard loud gasps again when they saw the bite mark on her shoulder, their unending gazes at the marks told her that he was showing off his claim on her body proudly in front of them, it’d most likely scar without a healing pool in his quarters.

“I suggested nothing of the sort, master,” she played innocently.

“It doesn’t matter, if you think being in public would stop me from touching you, think again,” she’d tested his patience, placing his c’ntlip on the table, he grabbed her breast, kneading the sensitive flesh over the leather top roughly, finger pads pinched the erected bud.

“Red! What are you doing, stop!” She gasped in a whisper, almost jumped out of his lap, her face flushed with embarrassment when she saw the others were all staring at them, especially her. “This game is over.” 

“It is over when I say it’s over,” not quite, his hooman mate needed to be educated properly. “Focus on me,” he commanded, squeezed her breast a bit harder.

She looked back up at him and fell silent upon seeing the heavy lust in his eyes, her breath caught, eyes unable to leave him. Her breast swelled under his touch, the increasing heat that damped her crotch in response to his touch was insane.

“Already wet for me, are you?” He groaned, chest rumbling proudly upon smelling her heat. Lowering his hand under the table, he moved beneath the leather to cup her sex, the slickness was a testament of her arousal, and he dragged his rough knuckles along her slit, parting her pussy lips.

She moaned with shame, the way her legs parted as she sat on his thigh made her looked like a nasty slut, “Red, they are watching us, you need to stop this right now, or I will — oh fuck!” Her coherent thought was gone when she felt the sudden intrusion, she bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming.

“What was that?” He asked next to her ear after thrusting a finger roughly into her channel, he was very precise with his talons, and she felt so wet around him, “what was that?” He asked again as he purposefully fingered her soaking wet pussy repeatedly, slowly raking along her walls.

She was a sobbing mess, her body writhed in his arms violently, she buried her face into his chest to silence the whimpers that she couldn’t hold back, unable to even formulate a sentence for a moment. “Please!” She finally gritted out, whether please to stop, or please for more, she didn’t know.

“What if I make you suck my cock right here, show them the true use of your mouth is really good for?” He teased, adding in another finger, immediately he felt her walls tightening around him. Pauk, she could barely take two fingers.

 _Oh fuck,_ why was this turning her on so much? she was supposed to be mad at him. His hot breath wafted on her face and his gaze burning, this game was definitely coming to an end, she clutched her hands onto his body for support, “take me back to your quarters, please...” she begged.

Purring in satisfaction, he pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth like the way she did to him earlier, licking the juices clean while he tasted her. Other hunters at the same table watched Bau’jah with both disbelieving and shocking looks. Perhaps, he should show her off more often, her being completely submissive to him in public really sent his blood boiling.

“Your hooman is in heat,” one of the newly blooded hunters purred.

Bau’jah gave him an obvious look, like he just said something utterly stupid. Everyone in this room probably smelled her heat, thanks to their keen senses of smell.

“I don’t mind sharing her with you, if you don’t oppose.” He spoke again, being a newly blooded hunter, he had no problem to attract a yautja female’s attention right now, but her musk was stronger than anything he’d ever smelled, even more potent than a Yautja female in peak heat, and her complete submission...needless to say, the hooman piqued his interest.

“What made you think I would share my hooman with you?” Bau’jah hissed.

“She is a slave, is she not?” He asked.

“MY. PERSONAL. SLAVE.” Bau’jah snarled, though he couldn’t deny the idea of another male pursuing her extremely arousing, it only made her more attractive and desirable to him.

“My apologies, but do consider it, let me know if you change your mind,” the blooded hunter’s burning gaze lingered on Ray’s body up and down in a lewd way, like he was stripping and paucking her in his own mind.

She was definitely feeling both exposed and embarrassed! For a second she thought she’d misheard him or her translator had mistranslated. Deep down, she was flattered, but she wasn’t interested in him, at all.

“If you value your life, I’d suggest you to look another way.” Bau’jah warned him. Adding the blooded on top of his kill list. 

This game was now officially over, he held her in one of his arms as he grabbed his c’ntlip from the table with a free hand, and they left the table. Walking amid the throng, they headed for his quarters. Pauk, his reputation was definitely ruined this time, with pleasure.

She felt so ashamed at others stares, they had to pass through a sea of knowing looks, she hid her face in his chest the whole time until they stepped into the elevator. When the door was closed, he pinned her against the wall and fingered her cunt again, “pauk it, ride my hand,” he ordered, still holding his yautja brew steady with another free hand.

He didn’t have to say it as she was already rolling her hips shamelessly against his fingers in the elevator, like her life was depending on it, the heat that had been building up within her was immense, her juices trickling down her legs and soaked his hand, she was very close at this rate. But the elevator ride was closer before she even reached her release. She tried her best to act normal, he pulled her back against him to readjust her in the arm, stood properly and proudly when the door opened. Two yautja flared their mandibles upon smelling the strong musk, they purred instinctively. Bau’jah ignored them.

When the moment they entered his quarters, he guided her to the edge of the bed, placed his c’ntlip on the bed stand, “undress me,” he commanded, if it was her wish to act like a slave tonight, he’d grant her wish and treat her like one.

She moved her hands to his loincloth obediently as he cupped his hand on the back of her head. After unclasping the leather, his cock sprung out immediately, an inch away from her mouth, “now, be a good slave, make that mouth of yours useful, show me how bad you want to pleasure me.” His chest rumbled loudly, he took the advantage to shove his cock into her mouth when the moment she was about to say something, he imagined whatever she was about to say was irrelevant. He hissed, her mouth around him was so wet and warm, he held her head still and pushed more of his shaft into her, “pauk, that’s it...take all of me,” his growls stuttered when her tongue glided over his length, saliva was dripping from the corners of her mouth as she moved, her tongue and lips sucking and slurping was heavenly, and she hollowed her cheeks to suck him tight, pleasuring him with passion. He knew he was going to spill if she didn’t stop, he was very close to the edge. He yanked her head back and pulled out, he was far from finished with her.

“Strip and get on the bed.” He growled impatiently.

She did what he asked, and couldn’t help licking her lips at the sight of his huge cock. He was still staring at her, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be buried deep inside her, he leaned over and looked directly into her eyes, “you are going to show me how good my cock feels inside you,” he slowly began to push his length inside to stretch her, she was too tight after three days and every inch he pushed in tested his patience, “pauk, so tight...will I have to stretch you everyday?” He groaned, after all this time he was still too thick for her, the elasticity of her inner walls snapping back to its unusual tightness after each mating was insane, the resilience of her soft hooman body puzzled him. Pauk, he’d be glad to stretch her everyday until she fits him snuggly, like a sheath of his sword. Starting right now.

Her breathing quickened and shallow as she looked up at him, her eyes full of longing, she raised her hips to give him better access, eager to feed that ever-growing heat with his cock. He was growling delightedly at her response, thrusting another inch of him into her tight cunt as she screamed with lust. When she finally was able to take all of him, her walls were squeezing him in a rhythmic pattern, he couldn’t help but to increase his speed to pauk her deep and hard, until her pelvis firmly pressed against his own. His hand moved to pinch one of her nipples between his finger pads, twisting and plucking as she moaned desperately, clenching him in response. It was one of her sensitive spots he enjoyed playing. 

“Oh fuck...I’m cumming!” She moaned out loud.

He felt her walls contracting and squeezing around him, he didn’t dare to look at their joining to check how wide her cunt had stretched for him, he was close with her walls pulsing around him, he focused on thrusting himself inside her, deep to the hilt as she came screaming for him to hear. Her intense orgasm almost undid him, holding her hips down, he remained as still as possible, feeling her body trembled beneath him. Stretch her open, that was his main goal tonight.

When the waves of her first orgasm passed, he began to ruin her cunt again, to slam into her even harder, the room was filled with the wet sound of his cock disappearing into her inviting channel, the sheer force he used to pauk her knocked the air out of her lungs, he was so deep that he could feel him almost penetrating her womb, the slight bulge in her belly was the proof of it, the idea of him stretching her tight cunt to the limit to fit only him was incredibly thrilling and arousing. 

He looked down at their jointed sex, seeing the impossibility, how her overly-stretched cunt accommodated him, he growled with dark lust. “By the time I’m done with you, this whole deck is going to know my name, and your voice will be useless.” He snarled as he fisted her hair, kept on thrusting in and out of her madly, the slapping sounds their flesh made were loud, the wet sounds of their combined fluids were obscene along with her lustful moans, the sound of ecstasy resonated around the entire room.

He didn’t even give her time to recover from her previous orgasm, she grabbed onto his bulging arms as he pounded into her, filling her up and stretching her out completely, he was so big, he split apart her wet walls, the ridges of his shaft rubbing against her sent electrical currents in her body, she was delirious and her pupils dilated with lust, every throb of his cock echoed through her, tossing her unto another pleasure realm. Clenching, her second orgasm hit her as she screamed with unexplainable pleasure.

He pulled her into his thrusts, moving faster and hungrier when she started spasming, her second release was more intense than the previous one, her powerful muscles contracting around him with an uncontrollable rhythm, it was like she was strangling him, he snarled, unable to hold back his urges as he slammed into her again and again, each thrust deep to the hilt.

“Oh my god, fuck Bau’jah! MORE! I’m cumming again!” She yelled as her legs shaking uncontrollably at the pure bliss.

“Paya...I’m going to cum!” He groaned, her calling his name in pleasure eventually undid him, causing him to release his seed inside of her. With few more violent thrusts, he withdrew after he filled her up.

Pauk, the things she did to his usual stamina were incomprehensible. His eyes looked at her cunt as he stood up, his chest rumbled proudly after seeing she was gaping wide for him, streams of his seed slowly dripping from her cunt onto the furs. Paya, it was a sight he’d like to see many more times. If it wasn’t her chest rising and falling, he would’ve thought he broke her, unconscious.

She was panting as her clouded mind slowly returning from the aftermath of her powerful orgasms, she had come three times, she felt both raw and tingling sensations between her legs. Slowly, she moved to half-sat against the wall, lowering a hand to check her swollen sex, she gasped after realizing her cunt was literally gaping wide open, she carefully dipped her fingers inside and more of his seed gushed out, she wiped his seed with her fingers then brought them to her mouth to taste him, she loved his metallic, sweet taste, it tasted nothing like humans’ and so much better. Moaning in satisfaction, she sucked her fingers clean.

Pauk! As if she were taunting his stamina, he felt himself hard again, he could definitely pauk her several more times. He grabbed her by her hips and moved to the washroom. “Did I say I would pauk you in the shower?” He held her against the shower wall and slid himself into her easily.

He’d pauked her and made them both came two more times in the shower, until she was a boneless mess in his arms, the way she moaned and tightened around him was unbelievable, she took everything he gave her without complain or resistance, she’d obeyed and behaved what he secretly wanted today - her complete submission in public, with his c’ntlip within arm’s reach - exactly like he’d imagined. Placing her onto the bed, she closed her eyes next to him immediately, his hand reached over to his c’ntlip on the bed stand, he took a sip of the drink and purred in satisfaction. He could definitely get used to this.

Looking down at her, his hand moved a hank of stray hair from her flushed face while she slept contentedly, he came to a realization that he’d never be able to let her go. Not now, not ever. He wanted to keep her with him for a lifetime. 

After that teasing game they’d played in front of his clan, he frowned as his mind wondered what the clan leader’s decision would be. He had a feeling they would want to talk to him soon. 

But right now, he would enjoy his c’ntlip first, as he began to stroking her hair lightly.


	24. Chapter 24

“Maybe you should consider dull your talons a bit.” Ray said as she applied the gel medicine onto her bruised waist, along with all the pinpricks he had left on her body.

“I fail to see the reason why I should, it’d show them I’m weak,” he replied, their talons were part of their weapons as well, other clan brothers would definitely laugh at him if they saw his dull, useless hands, he could already imagine what they would say in his head, no way, not while they were still onboard the clan vessel anyways. He continued: “my marks on you would remind the others that you belong to me, a fair warning to keep them away from you,” his incendiary gaze fell to her nude body and stopped, his chest rumbling loudly with pride. Her body was such a temptation to his eyes, especially with his marks, her alluring curves and fair skin were attractive to him in her own alien way, he hadn’t realized until this very moment, not to mention the softness of her body, her scent, her taste, her moans, and how good she felt around him. Pauk, he had to stop himself from going there, he could already feel his sheath begin to loosen.

“One person is interested in me doesn’t mean all of your people are interested in me. You keep saying that like I’m your property or something,” she frowned at him, applying some gel between her legs to reduce the irritation. His never-ending gaze at her marks told her it meant a great deal to him, it seemed like no matter where she was in the galaxy, this particular method of possession he exhibited over her was universal between all males. _Men and their stupid male pride._

“One is enough for me. After last night, I’m sure my claim on you is pretty clear to everyone by now.” Admittedly, his pride felt immensely satisfied, and in doing so their secret mating also went public, it was definitely a huge blow among his clan. It hadn’t been his original intention to make this secret known to them, but this wasn’t the first time he’d underestimated her effect on him, now he had to face the unknown consequences, sooner or later they would summon him. He guaranteed it.

“About last night, we need to talk about this.” Her eyes shifted to his face, “slave? Really? What were you thinking, Red?” Her blaming tone went up a few decibels, staring at him accusingly.

“You seemed enjoyed playing that role last night, if I remembered correctly,” his lower mandibles flared in excitement as he recalled how she’d teased him to lose his exceptional patience in public, and how far he’d fallen for her act that he didn’t even care about the consequences he was about to face no more. He couldn’t say her act was unwelcome, on the contrary, it was extremely pleasing, especially the control he exerted over her...so exquisite. Again, the things she did to him...pauk!

“I’m being serious,” she glared at him, began to put on her leather outfit that barely concealed the marks on her body. The roleplay was fun last night, but she wasn’t going to let him to get away with it today, this conversation was way overdue, they needed to talk, now. “I get it you can’t take me home, but you could’ve at least discussed this with me first.” She sat on the edge of the bed, next to him.

“I did what I had to do, there was no other way,” he said grimly.

“And you think this is better? They all know our secret now, they would spurn us both, especially me, in case you hadn’t noticed I’m not welcomed here.” She said with concerns.

“You know full well as I do that I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you,” there was a hint of anger laced in his voice for doubting his ability to protect her.

“But you don’t know what they will do to me or you, I could drag you down with me. Why am I here, Red?” She asked him softly, locking her eyes onto him.

Something had changed between them, she could feel it, those feelings she’d been holding back for him were not unnoticed, she knew she held a great deal of affection for him, even started to consider staying here with him, but before she fell for him completely in this taboo relationship, she wanted to know if he felt the same way about her, she needed to know what he really wanted from her.

“We talked about this already,” he broke their eye contact first, gazing at the distant burning sun over the window.

“You know I wouldn’t tell anyone about us, if that is your true concern, you are totally capable of taking away everything I have that can be led to the discovery of your race, then drop me off on earth, no one would even believe a word I said. You had always tended to keep me at a distance before, remember? So tell me, why am I _really_ here?” She asked again, more adamant, her eyes staring penetratingly at his side face.

It was honestly a question he’d asked himself many times, he could let her go indeed, his people would be glad to see her gone, but he just simply did not want to. He wanted to keep her! He knew she enjoyed their mating just as much as he did, but why was she so eager to leave him? Hadn’t he provided enough for her as a worthy male? He didn’t care about what she thought about him before, she was a prey, she was at his mercy. But now he cared about her feelings, he cared about her, a hooman. Pauk, he could barely recognize himself anymore. She made him weak.

He looked at her, lightly tracing one of his sharpest talons from her cheek to her chin, then stopped on her carotid artery, he could feel her blood pulsing beneath him, she was so vulnerable, a slight pressure from his talon could slash her soft skin, maybe even kill her, and yet she didn’t even move away, her unflinching gaze told him he’d earned her implicit trust. No. She deserved truth, she deserved more, in that very moment he felt inclined to let her choose her own fate this time: to go back to her home world, or stay by his side for a lifetime.

“Answer me this carefully, is it really your wish to —,” he stopped in mid-sentence as a beeping sound from the door disrupted their conversation.

“Your presence is required.” The messenger chimed in.

 _Fuck,_ Ray looked at the door and cursed, must his people always show up at most inopportune times? They both exchanged a knowing glance and fell silent. Walking together towards the door, they stepped out.

“Not the hooman, they do not wish to see her today,” the messenger said while his expressionless face turned to Ray.

Bau’jah pondered for a moment, it was probably the best for her to stay here, they wouldn’t be pleased to see her right now. “Stay inside, do not leave the room until I get back.” He said to her, then left with the messenger.

Bau’jah knew exactly what was waiting for him on the other side of the doors before he stepped into the throne room. Even the blind could see they were in a foul mood.

“Pleasant night?” The clan leader asked derisively, he continued after Bau’jah remained silent, “you mated with a prey!” He snarled at him, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair.

Bau’jah still said nothing, he decided to let them vent their anger at him first while his mind worked a possible way out of this.

“You have brought disgrace to our clan.” One of the gray elders growled.

“This is abomination, the hooman cannot stay here.” The second elder suggested.

Their reactions were well expected, of course, but when he began to actually think they might force him to send her away, it stirred him greatly.

“She is my slave, I’m allowed to do what I wished with her, it’s her duty to fulfill my every need after all, whatever those needs may be.” He explained calmly with a clear head.

“We do not mate with her kind, she is not an equal to our females.” The clan leader paused briefly, “we lost nearly half of our young bloods during the chiva this year, the death rate is higher than usual, but instead of fulfilling your mating duty, you are wasting your warrior seed on a hooman!” He gritted out, “on top of that, we are still fighting for the hunting right over Xenilla planet with our rival clan, and your disgraceful conduct will certainly jeopardize everything we’ve worked for. I don’t need to remind you how crucially important it is to assert our influence among other clans.” He inhaled deeply to remain calm.

Bau’jah hated to admit when the clan leader was right, to him everything was about politics, for the greater good of his clan, but that was what made him an exceptional leader. “I will fulfill my duty, but my hooman stays with me, that’s all I ask of you.” He finally said.

“No, the hooman already caused such chaos last night,” the second elder disagreed.

“I will depart the clan vessel with her immediately once mating season is over.” Bau’jah countered. Watching all three of them conferring indistinctly, the other two seemed displeased with the clan leader but still nodded in acquiescence.

“Leave now, before I change my mind,” the clan leader finally said to Bau’jah, as the meeting concluded.

Bau’jah seemed even more worried upon exiting the room, that went well than he thought, was this his masterly inactivity?

Ray was feeling sick after he left, her mind kept thinking what was likely to happen, and the anxiety seemed to grow worse. She needed to get out, some fresh air was definitely a welcome distraction, and she left the room.

There was no day or night in space, only the artificial bright burning sunlight illuminating the place was an indicator of daytime. She started down the hallway while the others casting judging glances at her, she walked hastily trying to find a way to get off the crew deck, after some twists and turns, she realized she was lost. Then, a sudden glimpse of familiar green caught her eyes.

“Gahtan!” She shouted out excitedly over the crowd as she ran towards the green yautja.

Gahtan pretended he did not hear her, continued to walk away until she got caught up with him, he at last stopped, “you shouldn’t be here, why aren’t you with Bau’jah?” He asked her.

She frowned after hearing the subtle insinuation in his voice, what he really meant was she shouldn’t be here in the beginning, at all! She tried her best to hide her hurt feelings, “he left with the messenger earlier, where are you headed?” She asked him.

“To the lower deck,” Gahtan replied, he couldn’t help but to shake his head, he knew this was going to happen, he warned Bau’jah about the hooman, and yet he didn’t listen, even claimed her in front of everyone. He suspected his brother had lost all of his wits.

“Can I go with you?” She asked again.

“No.” He refused.

“Why?” She insisted.

“I’m seeing a female, it’s mating season.” He could feel his patience was wearing thin.

“Mating season?” So he was trying to get laid?

“Yes, we need to mate, that’s why we are here, on the clan vessel,” he grumbled, couldn’t she just leave him alone?

“Including Bau’jah?” She asked.

“Especially him, he is one of the most high profile hunters in the clan. He is an elite, our yautja females will want to mate with him. Didn’t he tell you this?” He asked, incredulous.

“No, are you saying he is going to...” she was flooded with emotion that she could barely speak.

“Yes, to mate. Stop following me now.” He said firmly as he stepped into the elevator, no way he could woo a yautja female into mating with a hooman prey following him around.

“Wait! I’m lost, can you show me how I can get back to his quarters?” She asked in a hollowed voice, she needed to get back right now, she needed to ask him if this was true, she needed to know.

She hadn’t moved from the window, her eyes were staring at the space but her mind went completely blank. Only feelings of incredulous, dumbstruck. She whipped her head when he entered the room.

“What happened? Did they come down hard on you?” She asked in concern.

“I handled it,” he stopped near the window, pulling her into his arms as he scented her sweet smell. The thought of leaving her drove him mad in the throne room earlier. “Are you still worried? I won’t let anyone hurt you, not even the clan leader,” he reassured her after her lack of response, resting his crest against her forehead.

“Red, I need to ask you something,” she moved her head back and he nodded, “are you going to mate with your females?”

“Yes, it’s part of my duty,” he answered her truthfully.

She broke their embrace and staggered, “what am I to you then?”

“You are my hooman mate,” he said.

“If you have me, why are you going to mate with others? Am I not enough?” A little spike of jealousy kept jabbing at her.

“I am content with our mating, but I also need to keep my clan strong by siring more children. It’s a duty everyone in the clan must fulfill. Once the mating is over, I’ll leave here and take you with me.” He explained.

“Are you serious? I’m not your mistress! How can you do this to me and act like this is all normal for me to accept?” She yelled.

“I don’t understand that _mistress_ word.” He was puzzled at her reaction.

“That’s not how it works in my culture. We don’t sleep around with others while in a relationship with someone!” She was going crazy, fuck, they weren’t even in a relationship, nor commitment, but why she felt betrayed by him?

“I only mate with them to prolong our bloodline, I’m not staying with them, only females raise pups. It’s you who I want to keep by my side,” he told her the truth and continued: “I would provide everything you need or want, I will show you the whole galaxy, I will protect you with my life, isn’t it enough?”

“None of those things matter to me, I just don’t want you to mate with another female! It’s not my way, I do not share, you either choose me or other females, not both!” She retorted angrily. 

“You want me to bond with you?” He exclaimed.

“If that’s the only way to stop you from mating with other females. Yes!” She replied firmly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are a hooman, that is unheard of. If I don’t sire more pups, they will send you away.” He gasped at the idea, keeping her by his side almost risked everything he had, bonding with a hooman? That was another matter, they would cast him out of the clan. Remaining his loyalty to his clan was the only way, why didn’t she understand this?

“Then let me go! Take me back to earth.” A tear fell from her eye.

“No, you are mine, nobody will have you but me.” He refused. He’d thought about letting her choose before the meeting, but the actual idea of her leaving drove him insane. She was a prey, and he wanted to keep her, that was a good enough excuse for him. He didn’t care about the rest.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” She shouted back indignantly. She wanted to throw something hard at him, but his room was practically empty.

“Everything!” Pauk, he’d lost control.

“That’s not fair! You want to fuck other females, but you won’t even allow another male to go near me? What kind of nonsense is this!” She pounded his solid chest with her fists in fury.

“Easy now, my mate,” he stopped her from hurting herself and held her in his arms again, purring to calm her, “allow me to show you something, and perhaps you will understand my situation,” he said to her gently.

He led her to the lower deck where the training arena resided, it was a place solely used to train young bloods to prepare for their chiva, they stood outside the training ground and watched them spar.

“That is my son,” he suddenly pointed at a burnt-orange yautja, “he will be attending his rite of passage next year, he will die with honor if he did not pass, but I have full confidence in him, my warrior blood runs within him.”

“How many children do you have?” She asked as she watched the yautja in the arena.

“186, some of them are honorable hunters, some of them didn’t survive the trial or died with honor, our death rate is high, thus we must return for mating season every year, our clan’s survival depends on it,” he looked at her and replied. She was awfully quiet, her face was expressionless as she gazed at the arena, he wished he knew what she was thinking in this moment.

She finally looked at him and remained silent, she didn’t know what to say, his actions might seemed justified in his own way for being loyal to his people, but he was still a jerk, what he was doing to her against all her fundamental beliefs, she just couldn’t accept it.

“Bau’jah.” A cheerful voice broke the silence around them.

“Huntress Pa’u zhaan.” Bau’jah acknowledged the yautja female with a curt, respectful nod.

“Are you here to see our son?” The huntress spoke again.

“Yes, his chiva is next year,” he simply replied.

“I’m sure he will succeed. Come, we should go talk to him, he doesn’t get to see you often.” She walked straight over to him.

Bau’jah gave Ray a _“wait here”_ look, and left with the huntress.

The tears she’d been holding back started rolling down her pale face as she watched them talking like a family of three, and she suddenly realized she didn’t belong here. He had his duties, she had her principles, there was no future between them, it was a mistake. It wasn’t until that moment - seeing them happily instructing their son with a weapon - she knew she’d already fallen for him completely, she gave him her body, her soul, her heart, and he broke it. She had given him everything, now she lost everything. How could she be so naive thinking they had a chance?

The sight of him being with his real family broke her heart to pieces, it was too much, she didn’t have the heart to watch this anymore.

She ran away with tears in her eyes, crying hysterically.


	25. Chapter 25

In that heart-breaking moment, she didn’t know where she was running to, or how long she’d been running, all she could think of was to get as far away from them as possible, it was too much for her poor heart to bear. To her relief, most of the people were focused on their full-contact sparring, a few that had noticed her cared little about her strange behavior, they didn’t even bother to look at her again as if they were mad at her for such unnecessary distraction during the training. She just didn’t give a shit about it anymore, she desperately wanted to be alone right now.

She stopped running when she stumbled to a quiet corner that was occupied by various equipments and giant crates. Craving for her own privacy, she went behind the stacked crates to shut herself out completely from view. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees, the tears just wouldn’t stop, she wiped them away with her hands, but more came down like a running faucet. She gave up, her tears flowed freely and she was unable to contain them no more. She buried her face into her arm, letting all the emotions out.

She’d never been in love before, not even once, she didn’t know it would hurt this much, it felt like some part of her died inside, and her defense mechanism was trying to keep her alive by slowly scraping the dead flesh away. What had happened to her? There were billions of people on earth, why couldn’t she just pick an ordinary human guy to fall in love with? She wished she’d locked a part of herself up, so he couldn’t break her, obviously that was a bit too late, when did she fall for him? She didn’t know, it all started with sex, nothing but hot, steamy sex! No promises or commitment, and she was stupid enough to let him take over her heart that easily. She knew he was not human, that fact alone should deter her from falling in love with him, what the hell was she thinking? They were not even remotely compatible, no matter how strong and capable he was to her eyes, this relationship would never be acknowledged in either society. Clearly she had lost her mind.

And what else she knew about him? As ridiculous as it may sounded, she barely knew him, if it wasn’t for Gahtan, she’d still be kept in the dark. The only comforting part of this painful relationship was he seemed to carry certain clout among his people and very popular with females. She thought about his sexy, gravelly voice, how very much poised and competent he was. At least she had a good taste. She wished they had never left that planet, she wished they had never come here. Now, they had argued for the first time, she had her heart broken, her throat was dry from all the sobbing she did, and all that crying had left her exhausted.

When her tears finally stopped, she started to think what was going to happen to them, she knew he cared about her, he’d told her he wanted to stay with her, additionally, he must remain his loyalty to his clan, that was all the commitment he could give her in this interspecies relationship. Fuck, she wanted to stay with him so bad, but she couldn’t even accept the idea of him being in bed with another woman, it’d unquestionably crush her inside and out. So what he saved her twice, that did not give him the right to hurt her like this, it was unfair, she cursed again. She was faced with a dilemma. She had to make a choice.

Wiping her face clean, she took a deep breath and stepped out from the hidden corner. She walked around like a husk whilst checking the complex surroundings in hope to find out where she was. Stopping before a holographic screen, she watched the projected vessel floating in the center with indecipherable alien letters, she assumed it was a sort of directory, she touched on the imagine, and the complex interior layout of the vessel unfolded, she gazed at it in confusion. _Where the fuck am I?_ She wanted to cry again as feelings of both uselessness and worthlessness washed over her.

“Are you lost, hooman?” Someone spoke behind her.

The sudden voice startled her, causing her to turn around immediately, she gasped to move away from the sand brown body, it was the blooded yautja who had taken an interest in her during the feast. _How long has he been standing here?_ It was unnatural how very light they were on their feet for such a big body.

“Where is your master?” He asked her again, tilting his head at her slightly in curiosity.

She looked into his eyes and her hands fidgeted with the hem of her skirt uncomfortably. He made her feeling nervous with those penetrating eyes. Taking another step back, she moved to the right to go around him.

“That is a dead end, hooman.” He said to her direction, causing her to stop, “I can take you back to your master’s quarters if you are lost.” Maybe he could talk to Bau’jah about his offer again. Better, maybe even convince him.

His offer to help finally got her attention, she turned to face him, “can you take me to Gahtan’s quarters?” She asked.

“Gahtan’s quarters?” He quirked his head in surprise upon hearing the name of another yautja male, he’d thought Bau’jah wasn’t interested in sharing her, perhaps he had a chance? “Tell me, is he sharing you with Gahtan?” The idea of her getting pauked in between two hunters, taking their turns to fill her up with yautja seed caused him to purr unwittingly.

“No! Of course not! Don’t even think about it.” She ended his salacious thoughts right there, “will you show me how to get there?”

“Yes, that’s easy enough.” Too bad, he’d hoped Bau’jah would at least consider it. Apparently, he wasn’t interested in sharing, at all.

His hands went to the screen and enlarged a few images as he tried to locate Gahtan’s quarters, after a few taps, he took her to the elevator and headed to the crew deck.

Being in a locked, confined space with him was dreadful to her, her eyes wandered to avoid any chance of eye contact as she tried to act normal. She didn’t know what he was thinking but was glad no conversation was engaged during the ride.

“It’s here.” The blooded hunter stopped before a door.

“Is he fighting in the room?” She knit her brow and looked at him, wondering whether or not it was a good time to interrupt.

“Not fighting, he’s mating with a female. I strongly suggest you wait until they are finished.” His mandibles twitched into a knowing smirk at her.

She gasped, quickly averted her eyes from him, her cheeks were burning hot. _Is this level of violence common during their mating?_

The loud noises sounded savage and animalistic, mingled with vicious howls and growls, echoing constantly around them. The invasive sounds now made her feel sheepish, she wrung her hands nervously after seeing his eyes had focused on her, the look was carnal. Her mind was racing, shuffling through ideas, trying to sort out some way to resolve the embarrassing situation. “Um, thank you for getting me here,” she cleared her dry throat awkwardly, “you don’t have to wait here with me, I’m sure you have somewhere else to be.” She crossed her arms over her chest under his unending gaze.

The hooman smelled delicious, her sweet scent had never left his nose since that night, it was potent and addictive. His eyes traced the marks on her body, it was a proof of Bau’jah’s claim on her, he wondered how good she would feel around him. “I really wish your master would re-consider my proposition, I can be very accommodating if you’d let me know your pleasure threshold.” And then he left.

Indeed, he had somewhere else to be. He needed to mate. FAST!

Staring at his back, Ray blinked her eyes rapidly with a disbelieving look, he was definitely flirting with her!

The wait was excruciating, especially after knowing what they were doing in there, she paced around the hallways to distract herself, occasionally watching the passersby, a few had flared their mandibles and growled to scare her, then laughed when she got frightened, her current fragile mental state almost caused her to cry again, luckily she held her own against their pranks, albeit under pressure, well...maybe regretted a little for not asking that blooded hunter to wait with her. After what seemed like an eternity, his door finally opened, she saw a female leaving the room, and Gahtan standing by the door.

“Gahtan,” she called out to him. But he seemed unhappy upon seeing her.

“What are you doing here?” Gahtan asked.

“I was waiting for you, can I come in?” She asked, “please, I really need to talk to you.” She said again in earnest after seeing his hesitation.

He moved his body away from the door, letting her to get inside. The heavy musk in the air assaulted her nose when she stepped in, the room smelled sex. His place was basically same with Bau’jah’s, lack of decorations. She noticed the overturned table and scattered chairs on the floor, then the fresh cuts across his chest, were they trying to kill each other? She now had a basic understanding as to why they didn’t bother to decorate. Except for their most prideful trophy walls, of course.

“Why are you here?” His displeasing voice brought her back.

“Um, the reason I want to see you is because...” she paused for a moment as if to think how to say this, “this may sound strange to you, but I don’t really have other options. I need your help, can you take me back to earth?” She asked directly.

“What?!” He exclaimed.

“Can you take me back to earth?” She repeated her question again.

“Why are you asking me this, not him?” He wanted to know.

“Because he won’t let me leave. I know you have a ship, you can take me back to my home,” she replied.

“Are you crazy? You are his female, not mine. Do you even know what that means? Taking another male’s female he claimed is highly dishonorable. The whole clan will despise me and I will lose my rank.” He already broke his mandible for staring at her longer than usual. Bau’jah would definitely kill him if he found out about this.

“I know you don’t want me to be here, this is a mistake, I know that now. Isn’t this what you wanted? Please, you are the only one I know who can help me to get back home, I can’t stay here anymore.” She implored.

“No. What you are asking is impossible, leave me out of it.” He refused.

She steadied herself against the wall and cried again after he crushed her only hope to get out of here, had her heart broken wasn’t enough, now she had to see him sleeping with another female? She’d rather die.

Her cries disturbed him, that thing hoomans did with their eyes leaking was pauking annoying, particular in front of him, “listen, you are his female, unless someone challenges him over you, no one is going to take you home without his consent. Even if I were willing to help, nobody can leave this vessel during mating season anyway, the clan leader will not give permission to release my ship from the docking clamps.” Gahtan explained. He absolutely had no intention to take his brother’s hooman back to earth, better to kill that unrealistic idea of hers right now.

“How do I get to the throne room?” She suddenly asked, wiping the tears away.

“Simple, take the elevator to the very top level.” He replied, desperate to send her away from here.

“Thank you.” She stood up and left his room.

It took her a little while to find the elevator as she was still a bit disorientated, she moved in and got herself together when the door opened. Walking straight over to the guards, she stood before them boldly when they stopped her. She took a moment to gather herself.

“I need to see your leader,” she said flatly.

“You’re in no position to make demands here, hooman.” One of the guards spoke.

“I will not leave until he sees me today,” she replied firmly, this could be her last hope at getting back home, she refused to back down.

“Leave now before I remove you by force.” He growled.

“Oh? You think I care?!” She snapped, staring back at him with anger, “I had enough of your people’s bullshit attitude! You’re going to let me through or I will not leave here today! LET! ME! SEE! YOUR! LEADER!” She yelled as she kicked him in the leg, letting the emotions roll over her, “if you are going to kill me, then do so. Otherwise get out of my way! I want to see him!” She made her way to the doors but his tight grip on her arm stopped her, dragging her back with ease. She hit him again trying to yank her arm out, “how dare you touch me, I will have Red break you! Where the fuck is your leader?!” She shouted to vent her frustration while she continued to press forward. She never made it passed the guards of course, and that only enraged her to scream at them hysterically. She had lost everything, except her dignity, the only thing she had left to preserve, she wasn’t going to let them take that away from her today.

“What’s this ruckus?” The doors suddenly swung open, and the clan leader stepped out, causing them to froze in mid-action.

“Get off me!” Ray yanked her arm out from his hand. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her tousled long hair with her own hands as both guards returned to their guarding station, “sorry about that, I want to talk to you but these two won’t let me in, so I had to do something a bit more drastic. Can we please talk in private?” She asked politely.

“There is nothing more annoying than a screaming hooman outside of my doors,” the clan leader gave both guards a grim look before he said to her: “they don’t frighten you easily, do they?”

“I’ve slept with one of your kind, after a while nothing bothers me.” She countered carelessly, ignoring their gazes that fell onto her.

“Brave thing to do, yet foolish. Considering they could break you like a twig. Now that you have my attention, I’ll listen what you have to say.” He moved towards the doors with Ray following in behind.

Across the throne room, down the hall, he led her to a side room that looked like his work station. There was a huge screen inlaid in one side of the entire wall, and several chairs around the rectangle table, she saw schematics star maps or something in that sort projecting over the glassy table top, he shut it off. In there, he sat in his chair, the transparent wall behind him was a view of the beautiful space.

”Am I to infer that Bau’jah isn’t aware of this meeting?” The clan leader asked.

She shook her head, “what I’m going to ask of you, he cannot know.”

“That depends on what you ask of me.” He leaned back in his chair. Eyes watching her face.

She found herself looking at the most influential yautja on this vessel. This was the first time she got to see the leader close, he had more quills on his sloped forehead and one of his lower tusks was pierced with a metal loop, the tusk piercing caught her eyes, distracting her for a fleeting moment. He looked much older than Red, more wiser from those penetrating eyes that had been staring straight into her eyes, like he was reading her mind. An intimidating leader for sure if you look closely enough. All of a sudden, her confidence and defiant attitude vanished in a blink. She summoned up enough courage with a deep breath and said to him directly: “something you and your people have always wanted. I want to leave here and go back to my homeworld.”

The clan leader raised a brow in surprise, but the expression was gone the next second, replaced by his usually calm demeanor, “I don’t know what exactly happened to cause you change your mind, but I can’t deny that this isn’t what I want.” He said honestly.

“So, does that mean you agreed to let me go home?” She asked to be sure.

“How do I know you won’t reveal my race to your kind if I let you go? Your people have no honor, that’s the only reason Bau’jah was able to convince me to keep you with him in the first place.” He stated. Though Bau’jah intentionally missed the fact for his disgraceful conduct with the hooman.

“He saved me twice, for that I owe him everything, I will never repay him with betrayal. It’s a secret I will take to my grave.” She promised him.

“And yet you are here asking for my help without his knowledge, isn’t this your betrayal to him?” He voiced out his doubt.

“This is different!” She snapped, tears threatened to spill, “I don’t see a future with him, a future with no one in between us, just me and him. But he cannot give me that, he is too loyal to your clan, and I care so much about him that it’d kill me to see him with another female, so I choose to leave. You know I don’t belong here, it’s best for everyone. This relationship never should have started.” She said bitterly.

“Caring for someone is a sign of weakness, makes a warrior vulnerable with something to lose. It makes you want to stay with them, certainly not by leaving. You hoomans are strange creatures.” He commented.

“Yes, perhaps.” What else did she know about love? She only just learned it today, it was painful, and it was enough. She wasn’t going to argue with him, “so what is your decision?”

“I must agree with you, the sooner you leave here, the better for everyone. I will have a ship ready for you today.” He said as he rose from the seat.

“No, that’s too fast.” She shouted, “I need time to get ready, to say goodbye.”

“Fine, two solar days then.” The clan leader decided.

“And I only want Gahtan to take me back home, I don’t trust anyone else.” She added. Gahtan was the only one she knew who was very close to Red, and he also wasn’t interested in her like that blooded hunter. She would be safe.

“That can be arranged.” He replied.

“He will not let me leave his side, I’m sure you will find a way to distract him.” She spoke again.

“You will know when that time comes, I will have Gahtan to fetch you.” He agreed.

“Thank you. He cannot know this until after I left the vessel. Make sure you keep him busy for a long while.” She bit her lip and wiped a tear away.

After their little agreement had been reached, the clan leader walked her back to the throne room, instructing a guard to accompany her to the lower crew deck. Then he watched her leaving.

When she stepped out of the elevator, the guard left her. She made a left turn, trying to remember the way to his quarters as she checked the symbols on each door impassively. She knew she was lost again, but instead of feeling nervous and panic, she felt nothing. Numb, empty, detached from reality and those walking around her.

Until the moment she saw Bau’jah walking furiously towards her from the other end of the hallway. She stopped, falling tears blurred her vision again, the twinge of pain in her stomach began to spread increasingly as he got closer and closer.

She wiped her tears clean to put on a perfect smile, but her smile looked melancholic.


	26. Chapter 26

Even though his mind was focused on the huntress interacting with their son, Bau’jah couldn’t help but be struck once again by the strong female before him. Pa’u zhaan was considered attractive by yautja standards: strong, tough, and intelligent, any male would be honored to mate with her. Whereas his hooman mate looked nothing alike his kind, she was weak, tiny, and soft, but that did little to take away from her sexual appeal and ethereal beauty. Gahtan was right, his hooman was considered extremely attractive among her own kind, and the leather outfit he made for her accentuated every curve. Another part of his mind that still harbored the distaste for hoomans couldn’t help but wonder if it was merely her physical appearance that was so stunning, or if it was something more. All in all, mating with a hooman was certainly and completely out of character for him. But he enjoyed every second of it, too addicted that he wouldn’t want to leave her. Suddenly, he was in no mood to impress the strong huntress right now. Breaking his attention away, he looked at her direction, then he blinked in disbelief at the empty spot beyond the training ground where she was standing earlier. He cursed himself.

Pauk! She’d disappeared from his sight! In a short time when his mind was occupied somewhere else! Immediately, he left the huntress and his son, ignored Pa’u zhaan’s displeased glare, too. If it wasn’t for her distraction, he wouldn’t have lost his hooman mate. Damn Pa’u zhaan. Mostly damn himself for allowing such distraction, his instincts to impress before a tough female had costed him. He couldn’t help thinking about the potential danger of her wandering around the vessel all alone, it was unnerving. How could he leave her there when she was still angry with him?

He was able to track her scent to the elevator and that was where her smell had ended. He checked his quarters first, she wasn’t there. He began to search madly in the hallways but the whole crew deck smelled like mating musk. It completed concealed her scent!

Pauk! Pauk! Pauk! He was going mad! He wanted to tear up the entire vessel! He wanted to punch all the hunters on his kill list! Nobody better touch her or hurt her, otherwise their ends wouldn’t be pleasant. He guaranteed it.

Luckily, she showed up before that happened.

“Where the pauk did you go?!” Bau’jah asked the moment after the door was closed behind them in his quarters. He was infuriated after that stunt she had pulled, mostly with himself, he was acutely aware of how rebellious his hooman mate could be, and she was never good at listening his instructions. He shouldn’t have left her alone in the beginning.

“I don’t know, I got lost.” Ray lied, walking towards the table to act casually, she couldn’t tell him the truth.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?! Do I have to put a tracker on you?” His voice was dripping with worry and fear, she gave him such a fright disappearing like that. He was very close to make a ship-wide call, it’d be humiliating for him of course, for not able to keep an eye on his hooman. His reputation had suffered enough blows.

“Don’t you dare! If you put a tracker on me, you can say goodbye to our bedroom activities, including the blowjob.” She threatened angrily, afraid he might just do that, then her plan would fall apart. The truth was she got jealous, she got hurt, but he wouldn’t understand it. This was a man who could never love her back like the way she loved him.

Pauk, it was cruel of her to say that. Immediately, his tone softened, “you shouldn’t be running off like that, you could get hurt on this vessel. It’s alright, I’ve got you now.” Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pressed her body against him, feeling the heat emanating off her, he buried his tusks into her soft hair, inhaled deeply, he smelled faint musk on her, which it made sense due to the active mating on the crew deck, but there was another male’s scent on her predominated over the musk. He gently pushed her away, he saw her eyes swollen with redness.

“Who the pauk hurt you?!” He snarled, eyes narrowing at the fresh bruises on her arm. Pauk, the sole reason why he was worried about her when she ran off alone: being a slave in public eye, some of his people too stupid to consider the long-term consequences wouldn’t hesitate to go after her when he wasn’t around. Whoever did that, he would make them pay greatly.

She followed his gaze and looked down, it was the grab mark that guard had left on her when she was being dragged away by him. She hadn’t noticed this earlier. _Goddamn it_ , she couldn’t tell him that without giving anything away, “no one hurt me, I’m fine,” she withdrew her arm from him, avoiding his intense eyes. From his expression it was clear he was concerned, rather than upset with her, it made her feel guilty.

“Where were you when this happened?” He asked again.

“I don’t know, I was lost, someone grabbed me when I stumbled into the wrong place.” She responded, as vague and evasive as possible.

“Colors? Markings? I need you to tell me what exactly happened.” He pressed. In his mind, he was starting to picture how to break that male.

Nervously, she moved back to keep a distance between them until the back of her legs touched the bed, “um...green? Maybe brownish? I don’t remember, they all looked the same to me. But it’s really nothing, it was me running off into places I shouldn’t be.” She picked a common color to gloze over his question. Hoping he would stop questioning her.

“I sense there is something more you are not telling me, my mate. I will find out who did that to you if I have to line up every hunter on this vessel to identify the smell myself.” He noticed her evasive behavior when she looked away from his eyes like she was hiding something. He didn’t like that.

“There is no need for that, I’m perfectly fine, you left plenty of bruises on me, I don’t see you feeling bad about it,” she retorted.

He fell silent at her words for a moment, the way she reacted seemed like she was protecting someone, that single thought was enough to make him burn with anger, he inhaled to calm himself down, “how did you get to the crew deck from below if you were lost?”

“I told you I don’t know. By dumb luck, I guess.” _Keep your cool._ She reinforced her mind. Her expression one of total innocence.

Apparently, they were getting nowhere fast, he closed in on her, “are you sure? you can tell me now, or you can tell me after some persuasion.” She was definitely hiding something. Pauk, he wanted to remove that smell lingered on her body.

“What is this? An interrogation?!” She got flustered, pushing him in the stomach with both hands, but he remained unmoved and she landed into the pelts on the bed.

“An interrogation requires restraints, do you prefer me to tie you up like the last time? I want to know who hurt you and where you went.” His voice was commanding as he leaned over her prone body, he came face to face with her.

Her heart thumped loudly under his hot breath, his musky jungle smell filled her nostrils and it made her head spin. Moving away from his overpowering scent, she took a long, slow breath to clear her head, “the answer is the same, I don’t know him and I don’t remember.”

“Sooner or later, you will tell me.” He promised, letting his finger pads trail along the length of her leg and stopped at the apex of her thighs. He reached her skirt then her leather top until she was fully exposed before him. Trapping her beneath his massive body, he lowered to lick her soft skin on her neck, “let’s see how long you can last, my mate.” He cooed.

Was he being serious right now? After knowing what had just transpired between them? No, no, no, she couldn’t let him do this to her. Protesting under him, she gasped when his tongue found her sensitive nipple, it sent a shiver through her body. She needed to pull away, but her traitorous upper body arched upward to his mouth unwittingly, she felt her sex was pulsating with the memory of his thick cock inside her. She hated this. She hated how her body reacted to him when he touched her. She hated that she loved him. Now her head was pounding and her last conscious was screaming for her to get out of bed right now. NOW!

“Where do you think you are going?” He pushed her back down gently with ease, “it’ll be so much easier if you’d tell me what I need to know.” He would find out what she was hiding, or who.

“I...I already did,” she shook her head, still dazed, trying to cover her body with furs as he exposed one nipple and began to tease it with his fingers. A hot flush of need stabbed through her body and she had to bite back a moan as he rubbed and twisted her nipple in the way that drove her craziest. “No, stop...we can’t do this right now.” She looked at him, torn between frustration and desire.

“Looks to me, your body is more honest than your words.” He slipped a hand to her sex, sliding his fingers along her slippery folds, “I can feel how wet you are,” all this wetness for him. He dragged his tongue across her breasts, flicking her swollen clit with a practiced thumb at the same time.

This time, the moan did escape her throat. “Red...” she squirmed into him for more physical contact. Oh god! She was losing it. She couldn’t think when he was teasing her like this, all she could think about was his mouth on her breast, and his cock inside her.

“I can be generous if you tell me who you are trying to protect.” He eased a finger into her inviting channel to make it sound more promising. He had to be very precise with his talon so he wouldn’t nick her skin as she bucked her hips at him. “How can you take my cock when you are so tight around one of my fingers?” His voice strained, feeling her spasming around him as he spoke, he plunged into her again with a wet sound, “and you get even tighter and wetter...”

His voice alone was enough to turn her brain into liquid, “please...! I...I don’t know him. I swear,” she moaned out. It was true, that was the first time she saw that guard today.

“I think you do need more persuasion,” he changed his tactic. Positioning her ass on the edge of the bed, he threw her legs over his shoulders, diving his face into her sex. He began to tease her by grazing his tusks on her inner thighs, then he gave her pussy a long, lascivious lick, lapping at the right places. “I can stay here for hours just to taste you, that is if you can take it that long.” He pressed against her pussy and purposely purred into her folds, sending the vibration through her body as his thumb rubbed on her aching clit.

“Red!” She threw her head back at the intense sensation, her legs trembled in pleasure. “I need more,” she said breathlessly, “oh god, please, I’m so close.” She spread herself wide for him, allowing his tongue to go deeper into her folds.

Normally, he would have jumped at her pleadings, but not this time, not yet, “tell me what you are hiding,” he stopped between her legs, lifting one hand to pinch her nipple.

“Fuck! It was that blooded hunter at the feast, he took me to the crew deck. Please! I need you inside me.” She couldn’t take this sweet torment no more.

“He touched you? I’m going to kill him!” He suddenly stood up in rage and slammed a fist at the wall. He had left his mate unprotected.

His reaction startled her. Realizing what she just said under the influence of her lust, she quickly explained: “no, he didn’t touch me, he just showed me the way to the crew deck when I got lost. He helped me. That’s all.” She was glad she didn’t tell him about that guard, but she wasn’t going to get that blooded hunter into trouble for helping her either.

“Are you protecting him?” He gritted his teeth.

“I’m telling you the truth. Well, maybe he stared at me longer than usual, but he never touched me.” She said honestly.

“Fine, I will allow him that one boon for helping you today, but I still need to know who left those marks on your arm.” He growled. Narrowing his eyes into slits.

The way he reacted looked like he was going to kill that man if she told him who it was. Her mind was racing again. _Think! Think quickly!_ Without him teasing her, she was able to clear her head, “I accidentally walked into a place, I don’t know where, I’ve never seen him before, but I did fight back if that makes you feel better,” she spun the threads with enough truth to make her lie convincible.

“That’s why you can’t leave my side while onboard this vessel. I’m going to find him, if he is willing to risk a direct challenge, it will be his undoing.” He waved his hand before a wall and grabbed his gauntlet in a hidden drawer, claws started to click on the buttons.

 _Shit,_ she cursed again, she couldn’t let him do that or he would know everything! “No, not right now.” She walked over to him and took the gauntlet away, putting it back into the drawer, “I need you inside me, now.” She whispered to him, hands reaching for his loincloth greedily, “you are not leaving this room until I’m satisfied.”

And just like that, he felt his cock unsheathed, hard and aching at her salacious gesture. His loincloth began to feel incredibly tight, he let her to unclasp the garment and cast it aside. Now, they were both nude to each other. She sucked in a breath, still fascinated by his cock and perfectly chiseled body, his muscles flexing when he moved her to the bed. She took the lead this time as he half-sat against the bed frame. Kneeling between his legs, she traced her fingers along the length of his shaft before she grabbed it with a tight grip, then she took the head of his cock into her mouth, with her wet tongue swirling along his tantalizing ridges as she moved.

“Paya, that mouth of yours...” seeing her lips around his cock, kneeling in front of him to service him was one of the sights that made him lose control.

“Keep watching me,” she murmured. Sticking her tongue out, she licked his cock from bottom slowly to the top, then took him into her mouth again. Her cheeks hollowed as she increased her speed. With her mouth working him passionately, it didn’t take him long to reach his release.

“Pauk! I’m going to come!” He hissed out, the sight of her tongue licking his cock salaciously was an impact to his visual, it proved to be his undoing, he fisted the furs at the wet, slurping sounds, ejaculating his seed into her mouth as he thrusted his hips upward. It was strange how one’s body responded to the one you cared about. Pauk. He came quicker than he thought.

Releasing his cock, she painted her lips with his cum that was slowly dripping from her mouth, until she swallowed every drop and her fingers clean. Immediately, she saw his cock hard again, amazed.

“You thought I was done with you?” He cupped her sex and came on top of her. Her mouth was good, but not as good as being buried deep inside her.

Looming over her, he grabbed her breast to drink in her soft body, “pauk, you are bewitching,” he groaned, bringing his mouth to her breast impatiently, he lapped on her nipple as a hand kneading on the other.

She shuddered and her moans grew louder, she could feel her fluids wetting her thighs, aching deep inside for him “Please, Red. I need you.”

“So responsive,” he lowered his hand to her sex, “so wet,” he glided his rough knuckles against her slit, “and all mine.” He grabbed her waist, then penetrated her with a quick, deep thrust.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Her breath hissed out of her, and her legs quivered.

He fucked her hard, raging at her pussy with reckless abandon as he tipped her over the edge, “you feel so good around my cock, so tight...” he grunted as he kept going, slamming into her tight pussy repeatedly with a steady rhythm, and her cunt was making gushy noises each time when he disappeared into her slit.

“Harder, I don’t want you to hold back,” she cried out. Locking her legs around his waist, she held onto his body to embrace his speed.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” He hissed, incited by her words, something primal inside of him awoke. Wrapping his powerful arms around her upper body, he began to wreck her pussy with a vicious speed. Each thrust made her squeal with ecstasy as he pulled her into his cock.

“Yes, push into me, fuck me.” She mewled, clinging to his body.

Looking into his eyes, she watched him as he made his way in and out of her body. She knew this was wrong and she shouldn’t want him to touch her, but she just couldn’t resist him. She just couldn’t. She loved him! Just thinking about leaving him made her heart ache. Two days, that’s all the time she could have with him. If this was all he could give her, then she would take it all, she would enjoy every second of it. She would make as many memories with him as possible.

Closing her eyes, she buried her face into his chest and kissed him. Feeling his heated, throbbing cock stretching her, like a piston going full speed, her inner walls began to contracting when she was close to her climax, she held onto him tightly.

“I love you, Bau’jah.” She whispered into him, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she reached her release.

“Paya, you’re squeezing my cock like you don’t want me to leave!” He spoke in short gasps of breath, he was still going, until a gush of wetness hit him and he released streams of his seed inside her.

Lying beside her, he reached an arm over to hold her next to him as they both panted. He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled, smelling nothing but their own mating musk, he trilled in satisfaction. Next, he would find out who had laid a hand on his mate, after he got out of bed with her first. Climbing on top of him, she played with his dreadlocks, “one more time, please.”

He looked at her with surprise, and was glad to oblige, the way his body responded to her was like a young blood mating for the first time, his insatiable appetite for her body was unnatural. He pounced on her again.

But this time, he didn’t know she would keep him in bed for that long. He had pauked her so many times that he had lost count, he had bent her in every position in the past two days, with only occasionally short rests.

“Don’t stop.” She said.

“You need to rest.” When she winced in pain after he entered her, he knew he had to stop. He had pauked her dry.

“I don’t want to rest, I want more.” indeed, she was drained, so drained she was boneless, and even the medical gel couldn’t soothe her pain right away. But she wanted more, she wanted to feel him for days between her legs, maybe weeks. She didn’t care if her body would break.

“No, you are already hurt, you will rest now. Go to sleep.” He refused to harm her further. Holding her in his arms, he closed his eyes.

She sighed, lying on her side, she propped herself up with an elbow as she watched his face, her intent eyes missed nothing when she watched him, his short quills, the clan marking on his side mandible, his tusks and dreadlocks. Her gaze lowered to his body, eyeing the talons on his hands and feet, she wanted to remember all the details about him. She hovered her hand above his seam where his cock was sheathed, amazed at his alien biology. The moment when she lowered her hand to touch his sheath, his eyes popped open, instantly alert. The man really was a warrior at heart, and apparently he slept as lightly as a feather.

“You need to sleep to recover your strength, my mate.” He snatched her hand.

“How about a blowjob if you fuck me one more time?” She offered, literally sweetening the deal.

“No, I do not wish to hurt you.” He wrapped his arms around her again, letting her rest against him. Her behavior puzzled him, she was clearly in pain after their repetitive mating.

She obeyed after knowing he wouldn’t budge, lying on his chest, she listened his soothing heart beats as she waited. It wasn’t long until a message chimed in through his gauntlet, she knew that was her cue when he rose from bed.

“I have to go see the clan leader right now. Don’t go anywhere this time, I will be back soon.” He moved to the door.

“Red!” She called out, causing him to stop in mid-stride, “if one day I’m gone, would you always remember me?” She bit the inside of her lower lip to hold the tears from falling.

He was taken aback by her question, it completely caught him off guard, “don’t say such silly things. I planned to have you at my side for a very long time.”

His reply brought a forlorn smile to her lips, in that moment, she wanted to ask him to run away with her, to elope, but she knew it was impossible, he had his duties, he belonged with his people.

“Thank you for everything, Red.” She said in a hollowed voice.

He tilted his head at her in confusion for a second, then left the room.

“Goodbye, my love.” She whispered when the door closed behind him, and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

She knew she didn’t have much time, pushing herself up from bed, she winced at the incessant pain in her crotch, the constant fucking had caused irritation, her pussy lips far part, and her sex was gaping again. She could hardly move, definitely would feel him for days between her legs. At least.

She found a laser tool from the drawer that he used for cutting prey’s bones, and moved to sit down in the chair, when the laser was activated, she carved her message on the table’s metal surface.

Placing the laser tool on the table, she heard Gahtan - with his impeccable timing - spoke thru the speakers. Steping out, she saw him waiting for her with a foul mood. “Thank you for doing this for me,” she said to him. But he didn’t acknowledge her gratitude.

With each step, the pain between her legs intensified, she held back her whimpers and still followed him. None of them spoke on the way to the docking bay. By the time she was close to his ship, her legs felt heavy, the thought of never seeing him again made her feel suffocated. She stopped and turned around, the door to the crew deck was right there, she wanted to go back, she wanted to forget everything and stay with him.

“We must go. Now.” Gahtan spoke, standing on the ramp that was extended from his ship.

Gahtan’s voice brought her back, killing the last illusion she had about their future. There was no future. She looked at the door one last time, and went inside the ship.

Bau’jah was feeling very agitated on the way to the upper deck, his hooman mate had been acting very strangely these past two days, he could feel it. Mating was excellent as always, it was something else that bothered him about her behavior, he didn’t know what it was, but he intended to find out himself. When the elevator door opened, he walked to the throne room. He caught a whiff of similar scent when he passed the guards, it made him frown, but he didn’t have time to worry about this right now. He passed the throne room, moved to the clan leader’s personal quarters. This meeting was a private session.

Bau’jah greeted the clan leader the moment their eyes met. “May I ask what this meeting is about?” His impatience was evident, he wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible. He was worried about his hooman mate.

“Your hooman, of course. One of the elders had mentioned an interesting idea,” the clan leader paused to see his reaction, “there is a clan, a bad blood clan that genetically modifies their DNA with other creatures from different worlds, including hoomans, to gain more powerful abilities. The elder thinks your hooman can be very useful to them. They have better technologies, probably more advanced, an alliance could be formed.” He said casually.

“Are you seriously suggesting that?! They will kill her! Since when you wanted to form an alliance with a bad blood clan? We despise them.” Bau’jah snapped.

“Yes, that’s why I immediately dismissed the idea.” The clan leader replied calmly. Eyes glancing at the data pad under his table as a request came in, he typed in his command and gave his permission to release the ship from docking clamps.

“Then why am I here? If there is nothing else, I will show myself out.” Bau’jah suggested.

“Wait,” the clan leader suddenly called, “would you company me to the training arena? Just you and me, like a father and son.” He asked.

Bau’jah hesitated, but still agreed grudgingly, “of course, father. It’d be my pleasure.”

The entire walk was pointless. He’d thought his father would harp on him about his hooman mate, for neglecting his mating duty with other females, but they just walked down there and went back! When he left his room again, he stopped before one guard.

“Did you touch my hooman?” Bau’jah asked him. He remembered the scent on her, it was the same.

“Yes, unwillingly. She tried to barge into the throne room unannounced two days ago.” The guard replied simply.

“Tried? Explain to me in detail.” Bau’jah demanded.

“She wished to see the clan leader, and I had to remove her by force, but my attempt was unsuccessful before the clan leader agreed to see her.” He explained.

“They talked?” Bau’jah asked.

“Yes, for quite a while.” The guard answered.

_Pauk!_ Bau’jah immediately sprinted to the elevator. A feeling of great uneasiness surrounded him. When he arrived at his quarters, his room was empty, and his hooman mate was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Bau’jah shifted to the washroom in hope to find his hooman mate there, however, his hope was short-lived. For a moment, his mind went blank as he paced around the empty room: incredulous, dumbstruck, then rage, slowly swallowed him in a sea of mixed emotions. Why the pauk didn’t he insist on putting a tracker on her! This time, he wished she just wandered off somewhere on the vessel and got lost. But he had a bad feeling about this. He saw his laser tool sitting on the table instead of being stored properly in the drawer, the message caught his attention, he could only recognize his name - he had taught her how to write it in his language - as rest of the writing was in English. He moved to the hidden drawer and put on his bio-mask, letting the program to translate and project the message before his eyes.

_Bau’jah,_

_If you’re reading this message, it means I have already left. I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you, I don’t believe I have the courage to tell you this in person. Please don’t be mad at me, I really can’t stay here to see you with another female, as it would kill me inside and out. Don’t blame this on the clan leader and Gahtan either, this decision is mine’s alone. I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, and it would be selfish of me to ask you to run away with me. You belong with your people, not me. I understand that now._

_There are not enough words to thank you for all you have done for me. You saved me in every way. I’m sorry I lied to you, it was the hardest thing for me to do, but do know that I love you with all my heart. And because I love you so much, I have to leave you. I want you to have a life that gives you what you need, a life with someone who can be there for you all the way until the end, with your children by your side. And as a human, I can’t give you that. These past three months with you have been the happiest time in my whole life, and I will cherish our memories until my last dying breath._

_Goodbye, my love. Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Please remember me._

_F.Y.I. - I kept the dagger, bracelet and the dreadlock ring, your people’s secret is safe with me._

_Yours always,_

_Ray_

Words could not describe what Bau’jah really felt right now, for he had never experienced such profound feelings. Hands denting the metal table in his tight grips, he scanned at the message again before he finally realized what she had done, to accept the fact that she was gone.

“NO!!!” He roared in rage, tossing the table across his room. She had lied to him! She had left him! She was stalling him by keeping him in bed for two days and he’d let her seduced him without even realizing it! Pauk! He was so blinded with lust when around her! Once he started to connect the dots, her odd behaviors, her strange question, and his father’s private meeting, all made sense now. She had conspired against him with the help from his father and Gahtan! He was going to kill them! He wanted to tie her up and punish her for her hooman cunningness. But first, he needed to find her. He had priority!

Putting on his armor, he stormed out of his room. He checked the vessel’s system first, and Gahtan’s empty docking bay further confirmed his suspicion, he had already left the vessel. With his hooman mate!

Nobody dared to stop him as Bau’jah barged in the throne room without warning, an air of burning rage that was emanating off of him sent a clear message that anyone who tried to stop him would result in a brutal death.

“Release my ship from the docking bay!” Bau’jah almost snarled at the clan leader, his eyes darkened as he was reaching the peak of his rage for what he did. His father had distracted him to send his hooman mate away.

“You know my rules, no one leaves during mating season.” The clan leader replied coolly. He was expecting him. However, this level of reaction surprised him a bit, he’d never seen his son losing this much control like he did right now. With unbridled rage.

“And you allowed Gahtan to leave the vessel with my hooman? She is mine! My prey! My female!” Bau’jah shouted, jabbing a clawed finger at his chest to emphasize his point.

“Yes, but I decide her fate in my clan.” The leader reminded him, “by the way, it was her who came to me first. She wanted to leave you. It just happened to be in everyone’s best interest to send her away. Except yours, obviously.” And he was obviously very disappointed by his son’s reaction for a hooman prey.

“I’m not ready to let her go yet! Where is Gahtan taking her?!” Bau’jah slammed both of his fists on top of the table in frustration. Consumed by rage and betrayal, his chest enlarged with each breath he took.

“You will watch your behavior before your leader!” He flared his mandibles at Bau’jah for his impertinence. “As your father and clan leader, I have been far too lenient with you, I allowed you to take her onboard despite what the elders had said, even after you withheld your disgraceful conduct from us. But your obsession for that hooman female ends right now. Perform your duty to your clan and forget about that female, I don’t want to hear another word about her ever again. This decision is made, and final.” He growled, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

“You cannot stop me from leaving when this mating season is over. And I will find her,” with that promise, Bau’jah left his room.

_Why would she leave me?! Why?_ Bau’jah threw the damaged table to the huge window, again. He’d told her he didn’t want to stay with other females, he wanted her. Why couldn’t she understand it? Did she even know what bonding means to his kind? To him? If she didn’t want him to mate with them, if he knew she was going to leave him like this, they could have at least discussed about this, but she just left him, with everything unsaid. Paya! She drove him crazy. He wanted to talk to her. He would do anything to get her back at this point.

He started to hail his hunting brother’s ship but he wasn’t answering the call at all. Pauk! He had the gall to take his hooman mate! He was going to kill Gahtan! He hurled the chairs to the wall and that still wasn’t enough to vent his rage. Not even remotely close. The only way could quell his ire was to have her back at his side, to hold her in his arms again, and in a room full of her scent was like adding fuel to the burning flame. Everything smelled like her! He was losing his mind!

Gahtan shook his dreadlocks after knowing he was being hailed by Bau’jah. He didn’t answer it, part of reason was because he didn’t want to, but the main reason was because the clan leader had specifically instructed him not to. Not after the hooman had reached her destination. His hand hesitated above the message that Bau’jah had left, then he tapped on the haptic screen and the imagine of Bau’jah materialized above the holo-panel, shouting animatedly in fury.

_Where the pauk is my female! You better bring her back right now, or I will find you and kill you myself! I want her back! How dare you taking-,_

Gahtan instinctively took a big step back from the holo-screen upon seeing table and chairs were being hurtled through the room violently. He gasped like he just saw Cetanu - the black hunter himself. Gahtan was glad the clan leader had ordered him not to answer his hail. Paya-be-damned! What the pauk did that hooman female do to him? For centuries, he’d never seen him losing control before, not like this. He had went berserk! Gahtan shut the message off, he didn’t want to listen to it no more. Seeing him threatening to kill him was enough of a point well-taken, it’d be better off for him to stay on earth for a while, the further away from Bau’jah the better, for safety reasons, of course. At least for now. It’d be a great chance to learn some hooman courting rituals and find out what she did to Bau’jah. He decided and then immediately increased the speed to maximum power, putting as much distance between them as possible. He knew Bau’jah always keeps his promises, and he doubted he would win in a fight with a male who had gone berserk. The faint, lingering pain in one of his mandibles confirmed such. C’jit, he’d be mad too if his female was taken by another male without consent.

C’jit! C’jit! C’jit! He didn’t ask for this! He didn’t even want to get involved! All he wanted was to stay on the vessel and mate with females, then go on with hunting. _Why the pauk me?_ He drew his sloped forehead back a few inches and slammed it forward against the metal wall in annoyance. Out of all the hunters, the clan leader had to choose him. He considered himself an outstanding member among his clan brothers: disciplined, honored, and proud. What the pauk did he do to deserve such punishment from the clan leader?

 _You know what you did,_ somewhere in the dark corner of his mind reminded him. It was him who brought Bau’jah to earth on their annual hunt, _that’s what you did._ C’jit, had he known this he’d never set a foot on earth that year. He could only conclude that he was paying off karma at a vastly accelerated rate. Having his mating cycle abruptly cut short wasn’t enough, now he had Bau’jah after him and he was stuck with a hooman. A crying hooman. Could his day get any worse? Paya, she had been crying for hours since they left the clan vessel. He wanted to stick his head into a fusion reactor, it would be quicker. And he suspected, after a while he might even come to enjoy it, it would probably be a mercy killing to end his suffering. Karma well served. He headbutted the wall again, and again.

Ray dragged her sore body across the ship to the observatory and lay down facing the window, she watched the clan vessel slowly disappeared before her eyes until they engaged into FTL flight. That was it, it was officially over, she would never see him again. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wept inconsolably. She could still feel his warmth lingering on her body, along with his natural masculine scent, even her body ached for him, the incessant pain in her crotch was screaming at her, telling her he was the only one who could end this pain for her, but she doubted, he was the reason why she was so hurt, so miserable right now.

For a second she wondered if she’d made a right decision. _Will it be better just to stay with him?_ No, she couldn’t stay, she knew that, to think it was anything more in this interspecies relationship was ridiculous. Even if they stayed together for the rest of her life, he would live on for hundreds of years after she was gone. Him developing any serious emotional attachment to her wouldn’t just be unlikely...it would be tragic. The most unbearable fact was she didn’t want him to see her growing old and feeble while he remained the youthful looking, he would eventually get tired of her and leave her by that time, she didn’t believe she could survive such abandonment as it’d be too late for her to pull out. Inevitably, this relationship would come to an end, it was only a matter of time. Besides, she could never give him any children, they were incompatible, she proved to be no use to him and his clan. Every logic was clearly laid out before her eyes in big, highlighted letters, shouting: it wasn’t meant to be, it was ephemeral, just like all beautiful things, they all come to an end one day, nothing really lasts. Better to end this relationship while she still could right now. It was the right decision.

Unbidden, the memory of him and his time with her kept reeling and swirling in her mind, from the first day they met; how he’d saved her; and how things had changed between them when she sought comfort in his arms that night, even when she found him cold, distant, and unfriendly towards her, she still couldn’t stay away, he was an enigma to her. Then things took a sharp turn, they somehow started having sex, and she ended up liking it very much that it went beyond physical pleasure. He had stolen her heart. Hours after leaving him, she already felt like she was in a living hell, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. _How are you ever going to go back to humans?_ Looking down at her dreadlock ring, her bracelet, and the dagger, she touched each one of them with tenderness, those three things were all she had from him, sadly, she didn’t have a picture of him, and that made her cries became more hysterical. How could she get over this?

When her loud cries reduced to soft mewls, then finally ceased, Gahtan embraced the silence with open arms. He thought the remaining journey would rather be smooth with her staying in the observatory, and out of his way. But after a few days, he grew worried. She never left the observatory other than using the washroom. She hadn’t spoken to him once since boarded, and she hadn’t eaten anything at all. The hooman female was fading. C’jit, Bau’jah would definitely kill him if she died under his watch.

“You need to eat, female.” Gahtan dropped a plate full of food next to her.

“Thank you, I will get to it later,” Ray replied softly, breaking her attention away from the food, she returned her gaze to the space again. Her eyes hollow, her face was like a porcelain doll, grey with exhaustion.

“Eat now, if you don’t eat, I will have no choice but to take you back.” He threatened. He wasn’t going to let her die on him.

“You are a vicious man, Gahtan.” She sighed. Reaching for the food plate, she tore the meat into pieces, began nibbling. She didn’t know what she was eating, but she didn’t care.

Satisfied with her compliance, he stayed to make sure she finishes the rest of the food, “why are you leaving him if it makes you...unhappy?” Gahtan crouched down before her and asked.

“You won’t understand it,” she glanced up at him and replied. Her words seemed hollow, an automatic response.

“Try me,” he insisted.

“Because I love him.” She dropped the fact on him.

“What is _luv_?” He tilted his head at her. Confused.

“I told you, you won’t understand it.” She exhaled, then shook her head. His people didn’t even know what love is, and she had fallen in love with one of them. Great. Unrequited love.

“You hoomans are very strange creatures,” Gahtan shook his head. Bau’jah clearly didn’t want her to go, and she was obviously unhappy without him. Why leave then? It didn’t make sense to him, but he did remember that word for study, later. _Luv?_

“You are not the first one who said that to me.” She said while eating, “how far are we from earth?” She asked him.

“Not far, one more day. Finish your food.” He stood up and left her alone.

Bau’jah was nothing if not patient, but not these two weeks. Not without her. He first attempted to override the system but the code he had was expired, they had changed it. Pauk. Without his ship, he was stuck here, and mating season would not be over for another two weeks. He’d spent most of his time on sparring and training to vent his frustration and anger. He didn’t dare to go back to his quarters, as her scent would drive him to the brink of madness. And he was already on the verge to explode. All he could think about was to get through these two weeks, then he would go find her. Or so he thought.

_Two weeks later,_

“Why aren’t you releasing my ship?” Bau’jah asked the clan leader in his personal quarters.

“Dereliction of mating duty.” The clan leader replied, icily.

“Unless my hooman is back, or I will not mate with anyone.” Bau’jah gritted out. Secretly sending his hooman mate away and he expected him to accept it without resistance? He would not grant him such satisfaction.

“Then you will remain onboard to train the young bloods to prepare for their chiva this year,” came the clan leader’s reply. He thought he didn’t know the moment he released his ship he’d go after that hooman female? He had no intention to release his ship even if he performed his mating duty. His son just gave him a perfect excuse to keep him here.

“You can’t be serious! You already have enough experienced trainers!” Bau’jah exploded. Pacing back and forth before the table, he was anxious to leave the vessel, he wanted to know if she was safe, “what do I need to do to have you release my ship?”

“All I need from you is to remain on the vessel, perform your duties, and stay away from that hooman.” He replied.

Bau’jah finally understood his father’s true intention: he would not let him leave. He fell silent as he pondered, he couldn’t see himself to go on another day without her. He hadn’t realized this until the moment she was gone. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to perform mating duties, not while he could hardly contain that seething rage simmering within him.

He had attracted many females in the training arena, but the urges to mate with them weren’t there, he felt nothing but rage for losing his hooman mate. In fact, he simply didn’t want to mate with other females. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her again, feeling his fingers weaving through her soft hair, caressing her alluring curves and soft body. She was so responsive to him, he enjoyed seeing her desperation when he teased her, seeing how far she would push herself to let him to take her, she would bare her throat to him while she writhed beneath him, allowing him to place his sharp talons around her neck, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, she trusted him. She took him fully with pleasure and willingness like she wasn’t set by her physical limitations, she granted him all the power and control consensually, and he savored every moment with her.

Paya! He was doomed! These odd, unfamiliar emotions he felt for her all this time weren’t just mere obsessions, he was completely and utterly smitten by her. She was his weakness!

“Then you leave me with no choice, father. I request the right to choose a mate for life.” Bau’jah said grimly after a long silence.

“What kind of madness is this? Do you know what that means? Bonding with a hooman?” The clan leader whipped his head to him in shock, and finally lost his calm demeanor.

“Yes. I want her, I don’t want anybody but her.” He emphasized.

“This is pathetic! What could a hooman female do to put you in this state! Others will view such bonding a stigma to our clan, is this what you want?” The clan leader exclaimed.

“Haven’t I done enough for our clan? I‘ve earned my rank with pride, I’ve sired many offspring, I’ve performed and accomplished my duties. I have proved myself a worthy warrior. Now, all I want is her by my side. Who I choose as my lifemate is my choice, you can’t deny my request.” He replied firmly.

“You are losing your mind! As my best candidate for the next clan leader, you are willing to give it all up for a hooman prey? She will perish in a few decades, leaving you alone with nothing! Is it really worth it?” His father asked with a disbelieving look. As one of his strongest offspring, he’d taught him better than this, never in his life would he’d imagined a hooman could destroy all that.

”I’m not interested in your throne, you know that. Find someone else.” He didn’t want to confine himself on a clan vessel dealing with clan businesses and other political affairs, it wasn’t his way, he only wanted to hunt worthy preys, to travel among the stars. He valued his freedom. Only this time, he would do it with his hooman mate by his side. “I will accept any challenges, make the announcement.” Bau’jah added and left the room without another word.

He’d heard enough lecture about his hooman mate. He would start by personally ensuring her place in the clan first. Then he would win her back. He would show her his strength. He would earn the right to take her as a lifemate by giving her a queen skull. She deserved the best. 

And this time, her fate would be sealed with him for life, whether she liked it or not.


	28. Chapter 28

“I think this might be your chance, Va’jaal.” A light yellow yautja said to the blooded hunter who had just joined next to him outside of the sparring floor.

“A chance for what, exactly? He is still fighting?” Va’jaal, the blooded hunter asked in disbelief. He was on the way to the docking bay for departure but was drawn by the commotion. He wasn’t quite sure what the fuss was all about.

“He hardly left the sparring floor since that hooman went away, and now he is accepting all challenges, including his rank,” the yautja spoke to him, “I know you developed an unhealthy interest for his hooman slave, this is your chance to challenge him if you really want the female.”

“All challenges?” Va’jaal asked shockingly.

“Yes. The clan leader announced it a short moment ago. If you defeat him in the fight, not only you earn his rank, you earn his hooman female, as well. That is if you will win.” He said with a light chuckle.

Bringing his left forearm to the chest, Va’jaal immediately activated his gauntlet then tapped on the flashing message to check the announcement, and it had been officially announced clan-wide. He quirked his brow at this. A challenge for Bau’jah’s rank alone was enticing enough to motivate many hunters, he could see why some had already accepted the challenge, or at least tried. He glanced at the fallen brethren on the sparring floor briefly. As a recently blooded yautja himself, the challenge sounded very attempting to him, and on top of that, the hooman female would be an added bonus. For a moment, Va’jaal actually considered his chance for winning, but he had no illusion about where he stood in the clan. As an elite, Bau’jah was older than him, years of hunting and training had not only granted him with experience, Bau’jah had also honed his skills to perfection, both in combat and stealth attack. He didn’t become a full blooded just to be humiliated in front of the clan. Va’jaal was smart, observant, and that was part of the reason he survived the chiva, with a sharp mind and a bit of good strategy. Bau’jah was a benchmark that one day he hoped he would match or even surpass, but definitely not today. The time was unripe.

“If you’re as smart as you look, I highly recommend you not to accept the challenge.” Va’jaal warned the light yellow yautja next to him after seeing his intention.

“But the reward is too great to pass. Don’t you agree?” The yautja said to him, though his tone was filled with self doubt. His clawed hand froze above the projected screen.

“Nevertheless, you won’t stand a chance.” Va’jaal dropped the fact calmly, “haven’t you noticed his behavior? The rage? He is clearly in a killing spree mode, he is hellbent on violence, craving for his enemy’s blood. He is already a formidable opponent, and fueled by that degree of rage I’m afraid he is unstoppable, I’m not surprised if he killed someone in the ring. Whatever that hooman did to him, it set him off greatly. Save your bravery for another time, he will break you just like he did with the others.”

Looking into those bloodthirsty eyes, then the badly injured brethren being carried out, the light yellow yautja finally agreed with him. “I cannot believe this is all for a hooman. A soft meat.”

“Even the mightiest are inferior to someone, he is the living proof.” Va’jaal jerked his chin to the sparring floor.

Apparently, Bau’jah had gone crazy for that female as he was willing to risk everything. His hooman was indeed worthwhile the effort, that scent of hers was...intoxicating. Undoubtedly, he wanted to mate with her, maybe just one time to satisfy his curiosity if Bau’jah agreed, but bonding with a hooman? That was where he drew the line. Eyeing him in the sparring floor, Va’jaal watched the show intently.

Bau’jah stood motionlessly in the center of the sparring floor, eyes shifting left and right as he waited for his next opponent. His chest puffed up when he surveyed each and every one of them like he was daring them to accept his challenge, most part of his upper body was covered in his opponents’ blood, fluorescent green substance was dripping from his sharp talons, and pooled around his feet.

The challenge had filled him with one purpose. To win. By any means necessary - without breaking the code, that is - he couldn’t afford to lose. Not while everything he had was on the line, particularly his hooman mate, and this sole purpose was what drove him to such violence, for he viewed every rival a threat to his hooman, it aroused his deep primal instinct to protect her. It was definitely a huge risk for him to took, but it was absolutely necessary. He needed to re-assert his strength and position for choosing a hooman lifemate. He wanted to ensure her place in his clan by eliminating all doubts held against her. Violence was inevitable as he knew his action would offend many, and it would not go unopposed, like that one deprecating voice he just heard.

“You abandoned many traditions for a hooman prey, the female should never be allowed to come onboard in the first place.” One of the elite trainers, a veteran, berated his action.

Bau’jah turned around, noticing the clan leader bristled in his chair, he moved across the floor then stopped before the veteran, but one of his students cut him off. “The hooman has led you astray.” He added after his teacher.

“Speak when spoken to, young blood.” Bau’jah snarled for his disrespectful manner, striking him hard across the face to put him in his place.

The veteran spoke again in the student’s defense, “you stoop low to a hooman, your action threatened everything that makes our clan strong. Perhaps, being his most favored offspring, the clan leader has gone soft on you, his judgement is clouded when he condoned and tolerated your disgraceful deeds. The hooman prey should be tracked down and hunted like her own kind.”

“You dare to threaten my mate?” Bau’jah snapped, pushing him in the shoulder, hard. “I will drag you to glory in front of your disciples whether you like it or not.”

The veteran shoved back, barking at him in anger, “I will personally rip your throat out.”

Bau’jah moved to the sparring floor with him and replied, “I will personally make sure you are dead before that even happens.”

And just like that, the veteran was provoked, he charged at Bau’jah to deliver the first strike. Bau’jah blocked the attack easily with a quick reflex, moving with blinding speed, he lunged toward the veteran until he tackled him down and sent both of them flying then landed onto the floor. The veteran got on top of him, he immediately moved his head aside to avoid his powerful punch.

Bringing his leg up, Bau’jah kicked the veteran in the stomach, sending him to the side with a loud crashing sound against the floor. Springing back up onto his feet, he approached the veteran fast before he was able to defend himself. But Bau’jah’s attack was intercepted by him. The veteran proved to be a tough opponent so far, and he knew this well when the moment he suddenly slammed into him. Bau’jah dug his clawed feet deep into the ground and embraced his hands onto his shoulders to counteract the impact, with a subsequent aim to his knee to momentarily throw the veteran off balance, Bau’jah was able to draw the first blood with his claws but not enough to subdue him. The veteran retaliated by aiming for his throat.

After a few rounds, the large crowd got thrilled watching the fight, it was brutal. For both of them were top-ranked elites and equally powerful. But Bau’jah was more determined and aggressive than ever, for he had more to lose. The idea of his hooman mate being taken by another male had made him burn with extreme anger, and in this fight, anger was his best friend and ally.

Howling in agony when the pain reached its apex after Bau’jah broke his ribcage, the veteran lay on the ground, immobilized. He snarled at him, “you choose a hooman over your own kind, you may win, but this is not the yautja way.”

“Rules change over time. Depending on who writes the history books. I think it will be me. And your death would be served for that purpose.” Bau’jah lowered himself to the veteran on the ground and continued, “you had this coming when you threatened my mate. You’re indeed a worthy opponent.” He lowered his head at him to show his respect and delivered his fatal punch to the veteran’s face, the bone cracking sound indicated a shattered skull, and fluorescent blood oozed from his eye sockets and mouth, as he stared into the veteran’s eyes at the moment of death.

Bau’jah straightened up while he was still bleeding from the wound in his abdomen, he spread his arms wide, roared in triumph, the sound of his victory reverberated. In that moment, he exuded both superiority and confidence. Looks spoke louder than words sometimes, everyone could tell he was fired up by the fight, and he enjoyed this hugely with pride, for he had protected his hooman mate.

While it was well within his right to dispose the defeated. During the normal circumstances, it wasn’t necessary to end the veteran, but special times like these required extreme measures, he couldn’t risk appearing weak at this critical time. The moment he threatened his mate and called out the clan leader publicly, he was a future corpse, his death was certain, if he didn’t end him in the challenge, the clan leader sure will, his father wouldn’t leave such behavior unchallenged. Clearly, him ending the veteran would benefit his purpose immensely, not only he had cemented his claim on her, he had made an example out of him, to keep these shortsighted fools in line. Not to mention he had also stamped out the potential danger of rebellious ciders with their respect, a little housecleaning he did for the clan leader. Killing three birds in one stone? It was definitely the right call. Damn shame to lose such great warrior, his father would have to find someone else to replace the veteran to train these young bloods now. And it better not be him.

Bau’jah looked at his father’s direction, he saw him rising from his seat, leaving the sparring floor, he knew this challenge was over. And he was right. Nobody would dare to come forward after his show of strength. Now that he had convinced his brethren in the clan, the first challenge he faced was accomplished. Next, a more arduous challenge awaits. For he must earn the right to choose his lifemate. It’d take him time to prepare. Bau’jah felt his anger and frustration slowly returned at the thought of his mate. Every moment spent away from her was a struggle, it required his patience. Without her, he had no patience. She was pretty much all of his impulse control. And thinking of her inevitably made him think of Gahtan, the thought of her being close to Gahtan instead of him incited Bau’jah to a frenzy. He wanted to wrap his hand around Gahtan’s neck and choke him, then he would break moe than just his mandibles when that time comes. Now, he needed to keep training, he needed distraction from his own thoughts, he needed to find someone else to spar with, preferably with those ones on his personal list.

Ray opened her eyes grudgingly to consciousness in a room. For the past three days she floated in the half-world between wakefulness and sleep, until the fever broke. Pushing herself up from bed, she felt lightheaded, her mouth was dry, she tried to swallow but resulted in a painful, hacking cough as her parched throat nearly choked on her tongue. She saw her little brother, Brandon opened the door and rushed to the bedside. Awareness came crashing in on her. She was home, in her own bedroom.

Gahtan had landed his cloaked ship near the mountain side undetected, the same spot he used thirteen years ago when he brought Bau’jah to earth. It seemed reasonable to him as this spot was closer to her dwelling, he assumed correctly. They arrived at night. Standing in the doorway, the bone-chilling air in November made Ray gasp when the door opened, dressed only in a leather top and skirt with nothing else, she was as good as standing naked against the harsh winter in northeast. Her teeth were chattering as she shivered with cold.

“You are cold, female.” Gahtan broke the silence, “I don’t like cold environment either.”

“Of course I’m cold. At least you are not shivering.” Ray rubbed her hands together, exhaling a warm breath into her palms.

“My netting is climate controlled, designed to withstand any harsh environment.” He explained without detecting the subtle sarcasm in her tone, “you are free to go now.” He added.

“Are you seriously gonna let me walk alone in the middle of the night half naked in the winter?” She asked, incredulous. _How very chivalrous of you._

“You do have a point, female. I suppose I can carry you.” He offered his help. Grudgingly. She was a hooman, after all. Not a strong yautja female.

“Good, I will tell you which direction to go.” She agreed.

It was strange being in Gahtan’s arms, it was different and awkward, but he was warm, her survival instinct drove her to hold onto him regardlessly. Gahtan followed the path she instructed while his mind was lost somewhere else. The female was soft, so unbelievably soft and tiny than he’d imagined. Even her skin was soft, smoother than any organic life he’d touched, what purpose did it serve when faced with danger? It didn’t make sense. How could Bau’jah not break her during mating? C’jit! Bau’jah would definitely kill him if he found out about this - him holding his hooman - paya, as if Bau’jah needed more reasons to kill him. He better keep this to himself, or he would be a dead man. Gahtan sped up his pace at the thought of this.

The walk wasn’t long, only a few miles from her house. The area was quiet enough during summer, even moreso in winter, they saw nothing but skeleton trees. She told him to stop when they cleared the woods, Gahtan immediately dropped her off. Standing up, she didn’t feel homesick like she’d expected before, in fact, it didn’t feel right to her, she found herself thinking about him even when her home was literally there. But it was over now. She needed to go home and get her heart patched up.

“Thank you for taking me home.” Ray said to him while shaking with cold again.

“I was merely following my orders. Go now, female.” Gahtan clicked on his gauntlet and engaged the cloaking, then he disappeared out of sight. Now that he had fulfilled his mission, he pondered his next move carefully. Since going back to the clan vessel was definitely not an option, he decided to stay on earth for now. _Are all hooman females that soft?_ He wondered as he watched her leaving. Admittedly, the soft sensation was not unwelcome, but merely unexpected. He was curious now, he wanted to study and observe their courting rituals during the stay, and nothing more. With that task in mind, Gahtan left silently when the moment she entered the door.

“Hey Mom. I’m home.” Ray said when the door opened.

She arrived amid the dinner time, it was an emotional reunion, but eventually they all calmed down. Then her parents and Brandon bombarded her with questions after questions. First, they were appalled by her outfit, and they gave her a grilling over her disappearance, they asked her all the questions she hoped nobody would ask. She simply couldn’t tell them anything. She had to tell them she needed to rest, truth was she wanted to be alone right now. But her fever started in the early morning, and that made her family even more concerned. She refused to see a doctor, actually was a bit relieved for the little break she got from their constant _interrogation_. So far, she had evaded all their questions.

“Thank god, Ray. You are awake.” Brandon sat next to her on the bedside. “Mom and Dad were worried sick about you, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, a lot better now. The fever is gone.” She croaked out, reaching for the water cup sitting on her night stand and gulped down. She hadn’t been sick in years, always healthy as a horse. Guess a almost-half-naked walk in the winter finally got her.

“I’m dead serious, are you hurt? We all saw the scars and bruises on your body. They think you were being held captive, even filed a missing person report with the police when you disappeared.” He pressed again, huge concern filled his voice.

“For the millionth time, Bran. I’m perfectly fine. Drop the freaking report, I’m home now. Nobody hurt me. These marks were just...” she paused to think of a way to explain this without giving out too many obvious details, “let’s just say I went a bit rough during my bedroom activities, alright?” People tended to shy away from prying others private life, especially her family.

“Sounds too far fetched to me. But I’m glad you are home.” He hugged her gently and she returned his comforting hug, “at least tell me where you went. You just vanished for three months and popped out, dressed like a caveman, or cavewoman.”

“I went on an adventure,” she explained vaguely.

“And no calls? You left all your belongings at home. What the fuck really happened? Who took you? You’re home and safe now. It’s ok to tell us, we won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” Brandon was getting a bit agitated at the thought of his sister protecting someone that deserved to be arrested and put away.

“Oh my god, not this crap again,” she rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, “I met someone. Someone very special to me.”

“Who is this mystery guy then? Why isn’t he with you?” He inquired.

“Because we broke up. I realized our relationship is a big mistake.” She turned her face to the window, gazing at that spot where they first met.

“Hold on, wait a minute. Are you telling me you fell in love with a man?” He almost squealed and jumped from the bed after a lengthy pause. Her sad expression shocked him.

“Is that so hard for you to believe? I do have a heart you know.” She felt offended at his tone. Glaring at him angrily.

“No, of course not. It’s just so unlike you. I mean I know there were a lot of men who tried to date you. Still, you aren’t interested, no matter who they are. I’ve never seen you went out with anyone. At least none that I’ve heard of.” He explained. It was hard for him to believe that was what happened to her. For a time, he thought she wasn’t interested in men.

“That doesn’t mean I am immune to him. In my case, karma’s a bitch, I guess. But none of that matters, it’s over now.” She tried to sound casual as she lowered her eyes to the dagger. When she had nothing to occupy her mind and her hands, she often found herself caressing the clan markings that were carved into the dagger unwittingly, then her bracelet and the necklace ring in that order.

“Shit, Ray. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that. Whoever that guy is, he is a total idiot. He has no idea what he missed, it’s his loss.” He gave her another supportive hug, “did he give you that dagger? Such a strange guy with a strange taste.” He commented.

“Yeah, I know.” She chuckled for the first time since she left him.

Seeing her lightened up a bit, he asked with a harmless grin, “Now I’m curious to know what kind of guy is capable of stealing my sister’s heart. Is he...any good?”

“Oh, he is better than good, Bran. He is unmatched, both in size and girth.” She grinned back at him shamelessly.

“Oh my god, Ray! Spare me the details please, you just ruined everything for me. I think I’m gonna puke.” He joked, pretending he was going to puke on her bed for real.

She was amused at his exaggerated act, she threw a pillow at him.

Her family hadn’t been pestering her much for the past month, they were just happy that she was finally home, and she appreciated their understanding. The news of her return had traveled fast in a small town like this. First, there were rumors about her disappearance, then people got distracted and resumed their mundane lives just as fast as the news got spread out, not that she cared anyway.

Her situation didn’t get any better after she got home as she kept others at a distance. She sometimes had urges to drink herself into an unfeeling stupor, but she curbed those urges in fear of she might spill the truth. It seemed she had lost all interest in life, the twinkle in her eyes was gone, it never returned since the day she watched him leaving his quarters. She was an empty, walking husk. She had eaten when she was hungry; she had slept when she was tired; she had exercised when she was stressed. Other times, she often sat alone in her room, or would go out into the woods for hours despite the cold temperature, she took pictures with her phone to appreciate the mother nature and would come back home before nightfall. At night, she would gaze at the stars through her window, wondering which star was him. She tried to find her inner peace, but no matter what she did or where she went, he’d followed her everywhere. She would constantly weep in the middle of the night, thinking about what he was doing, did he find someone else and forget about her already? Then she’d weep more, and more. She felt awfully alone like an empty shell. Even though they were many light years away. He never truly left her mind. Not even a moment.

Soon, Christmas, New Years followed. The holiday season seemed to have a way to cheer people up, to fill them with joy. There were some perks being at home indeed, she could enjoy human delicacies, she could walk freely among her kind without being judged for being a human, her cheeks now restored to a healthy pink glow, she should be happy and exited right now. But in truth, she felt out of place in this world, she knew some part of her was missing and she’d left it behind, with him. It seemed all so brief, her life compared to his, it was like a blink of an eye to him. They say people change and things happen over time, but life still goes on. Luckily, she only had a few decades left, at least it wouldn’t take her long to figure things out.

“Come on, Ray. You’ve been cooped up here for the entire winter, I’m tired of seeing your depressed face now. It’s Spring. That means it’s time to move on. I have few friends coming over today. And Thomas would like to see you.” Brandon said again, grimly. He’d been sitting here trying to convince her for half hour now. “I didn’t know you two were together for a while though.”

“Because it wasn’t anything serious. At all.” She said in a flat monotone voice. Thomas was the only _boyfriend._ Well...she never acknowledged their relationship, except for Thomas. It all began with a rumor and people gossiped about them being together, actually it was just a fling. When she knew it was him who had started this, she didn’t even bother to clarify things up, she didn’t care because it hadn’t mattered to her.

“Whatever you say, he came all the way from Sweden to see you, and I already reserved a table for all of us. You have to go with me this time. I will drive.” Brandon practically dragged her half body out of bed and urged her to get ready.

“Can’t you and the others just leave me the hell alone. I’m not a social butterfly.” She protested.

“I’m afraid I can’t. You said you needed space, we gave you space. And it’s been almost six months now. You’re not getting out of this today. Get up.” He insisted.

“Alright, stop pulling me, Bran. I’m up.” She moved out of bed reluctantly. When she looked in the mirror, she could no longer recognize herself.

“You look like a mess, Ray. A beautiful mess,” he joked, “but we will get you out of this mess together, and pack some weight on your body.”

Perched in a tall tree, Gahtan was overlooking a restaurant table near the window that was occupied by a pair of lovers across the street. With each day he spent on earth, he found himself more puzzled at their courting rituals and behaviors. Hooman females seemed to be impressed easily by males gifting them with useless rocks or plants. What the pauk did that prove? Neither strength nor bravery. When the pair left the table, Gahtan had lost his interest and started heading back to his ship. His head was combing through everything he had seen today as he always logs everything he observed into the database for future reference. Sometimes, his intel-gathering habit proved to be useful, other times were not so. He suspected this study of hooman courting rituals was a waste of time. Just when the ramp extended and he was about to enter his cloaked ship, a powerful force slammed him to the ground.

 _Not hooman._ Gahtan quickly concluded. He was cloaked, no hooman could see him in the middle of the woods at night, let alone to attack him. And his speculation was proved correct when he heard an angry, beastly growl. 

Uncloaking, Bau’jah stepped out from the shadows where he had been silently observing his hunting brother’s ship. “Where the pauk is my mate?!” He snarled at Gahtan, balling a hand into fist as his wrist blades activated.

Gahtan stood up and cursed. _Told you he would find you._


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/1: This story is definitely coming to an end now, comrades. Be on the lookout for the last chapter, i will be posting it in the next couple days.

“C’jit! For the third time, Bau’jah. Your mate is not with me, I don’t know where she is, I haven’t seen her for six months.” Gahtan dodged another aggressive attack while he tried to explain, but he obviously wasn’t interested in listening to him, this could be problematic.

“You took her away from me!” Bau’jah gritted out, approaching him again, fast.

“The clan leader ordered me to take her back,” Gahtan quickly jumped out of the way, saved himself from being impaled by the sharp blades. This time, he had his excellent agility to thanks for, “I didn’t have a choice.” He added.

“You did, you could have told me the truth before you took my female with you. You obviously have a death wish.” He kept approaching Gahtan, forced him into defensive play. He was clearly mad at his hunting brother for such betrayal. Especially someone he trusted, someone he was very close to.

“I couldn’t! I was ordered by the clan leader not to tell you. Not even to contact you. I was merely following my orders,” Gahtan explained quickly while moving, “it’s your father you should blame, not me. C’jit! You think I wanted to get involved? I refused at first. But I can’t disobey his orders.”

“Then you must’ve expected this coming when you made your choice. In the end, you chose to face me.” Bau’jah turned around and charged at him.

Gahtan made his way into the ship, but he didn’t have enough time to shut the door as he followed him closely behind, he cursed inwardly when Bau’jah drew the sharp blades quickly across his chest, the cut was clean and deep, a river of fluorescent blood ran down his chest, “I do know where you can find her.” Gahtan reminded him, just in case he was really going to kill him.

Like the universe had hit a pause button on him, Bau’jah’s flurries of assault suddenly ceased, “where is my mate?” He asked Gahtan angrily. A look of impatience on his face.

“Now you wish me to live?” Gahtan chuckled lightheartedly as he lowered his gaze to examine the wound, he needed to stop the bleeding first. “This is the second time you injured me for that hooman.” Reaching for his Medicomp fastened behind his back, Gahtan slid the metal container off and opened it. His mandibles flared as he hissed in pain for a second when the healing medicine made contact with his fresh wound.

Normally Gahtan wouldn’t back off from a fight, it wasn’t his style, but he had to admit, he did take his hooman mate away, and that fact made him feel somewhat obliged to fix things between them, to make this right. It was his original intention to explain everything if Bau’jah had stopped attacking him. In the end, all it took to calm him down was the whereabouts of that female. Unbelievable.

“You’re lucky I didn’t break you like I had planned. Tell me where she is so I can kill you later.” Bau’jah inquired belligerently while appearing to be more impatient.

“You already sent me plenty of threats over the months, yet I’m still standing here, you know I’m not your enemy.” Gahtan crossed his arms and smirked, “I’ve heard about the challenges. So, how does it feel to make history?”

“You don’t make history, you can only hope to survive it, and I survived. I’d feel better when I choke you to death after you told me where my mate is. Now.” He replied unhappily.

“I’m more valuable to you when alive, trust me. I’m afraid your mate might not be that happy to see you. She left you because of what you did. She was clearly hurt.” Gahtan said.

“Nonsense. I would never harm her!” Bau’jah replied indignantly.

“No, not physically of course. I don’t know what happened, only that she cried through the entire journey, almost drove me insane.” Gahtan answered.

“What the pauk did you do to my mate?” This time, Bau’jah was outraged after hearing this. He moved closer and glared at him threateningly.

“Nothing, all I ever wanted is to stay away from your hooman. Well, it’s an imperfect universe. I believe you know the real reason.” Gahtan went on relentlessly.

After a brief pained silence, Bau’jah retracted his wrist blades in frustration. There was nothing more annoying than Gahtan when he was right. “Pauk, I didn’t know she would react that way, if I had known...” he trailed off. If he had known, he wouldn’t even let her leave his side for a second. But it was too late now, and dwelling on the past wouldn’t help him to get her back.

“Hoomans are strange creatures, indeed. Perhaps, I can help you to win her back. Considering it as a gesture of goodwill for my improper action.” Gahtan offered in earnest. Most interestingly, this could be a great chance to test the information he’d garnered for hooman courting rituals during his sojourn. At the end of the day, his hard work would pay off.

“I don’t need you to tell me how to court a female.” Bau’jah snarled back with dignity.

“Raise your hand if you’ve been studying hooman courting rituals for the past six months,” Gahtan lifted his right hand proudly as he spoke, seeing Bau’jah growled but remained silent, he continued with a smirk, “I thought so. Your mate is a hooman, not a typical yautja female you used to pursuit.” This immensely useful piece of information would probably save him by helping Bau’jah getting his female back. Maybe this wasn’t a waste of time, after all.

Bau’jah thought for a moment, then asked with some reluctance.“What do you suggest?”

“Court her with plants or stones.” Gahtan replied directly. Gloating as he clicked his tusks rapidly.

“Are you insulting me?!” Bau’jah almost exploded.

“No. Not just any plants, of course. It’s a blossom, a reproductive structure found in plants, they have various colors. Hoomans call them _flowers_. I must admit this sounds very strange, but for some reason hooman females are very fond of the smell, and the colors, too. I think hooman males use the smell to enchant their females. A bundle of those plants gets the female into your arms or even mating.” Gahtan was beyond excited at this point, eager to share the knowledge he’d gathered, “and stones! The shinier the better!”

“I find that very hard to believe. How can this prove my strength and skills? In what way? I think you are misguided.” Bau’jah furrowed his brow suspiciously.

“No, I’m positive. I’d observed countless hoomans. I’m still puzzled by this discovery myself, but this is what hooman females like. Lucky for you, your hooman mate already know you’re strong.” Gahtan pointed out.

“It is my desire to show her my worthiness by giving her a proper gift. Not useless plants. Now tell me where she is. Another irrelevant word again I’m going to kill you without hesitation this time.” Bau’jah dismissed such foolish idea as he had lost all his remaining patience. No surprise there.

Now, considering he had done what he could to help Bau’jah, hopefully this thing was behind them. Gahtan honestly was eager to get him out of his ship. Lifting his forearm to the chest, his talons clicked on the device with dexterity. “Transferring last-known coordinates to your system. There is a small area populated by hoomans, I’m sure you can track her from there without difficulties.”

Once the coordinates were received, Bau’jah left his ship immediately without another exchange of word. He had waited far too long. He wanted to see her. He wanted her back in his life. Now.

Ray was, above all else, a private person. All her life, she stayed to herself, away from the large crowds and kept a quiet life. She hated being the center of attention wherever she went. Unfortunately, her striking good looks always attracted unwanted stares. She didn’t have many friends, only a few people she had granted them access to her private space, and now she was surrounded by them. But if she had to spend one more meal at the dinner table listening to them drone on about the funny videos they saw on TikTok, she was going to go snap. Yes, she was private enough to shy away from social media, where everybody could be a jerk on the internet.

“It’s good to see you here, Ray.” Thomas said next to her while she compartmentalized her food in the plate with a fork mindlessly. He had noticed her distant behavior.

“I know, you told me that earlier,” Ray replied through a fake smile as she shoveled a forkful of food into her mouth.

“Sorry, it’s not my intention to irritate you.” He said apologetically.

She bit her lip and considered her next words carefully, not wanting to appear rude again. “No, it’s not you. I’m just feeling a bit exhausted.” She lied.

“Why don’t you let Thomas take you home?” Brandon suddenly chimed in and suggested while more voices echoed in agreement, “here, take my car, we will get an Uber after we are done here.” He gave his car keys to Thomas at once, leaving no room for discussion.

 _Traitor._ Ray glared at Bran for a brief second, she knew what they were up to, trying to get them back together as they’ve tried for the past month. And Thomas seized every opportunity they created for him. Sighing internally, she left he restaurant with him.

He opened the door to the passenger seat for her, and got himself behind the steering wheel. On the way back, he tried to engage with her by making frivolous conversations during the scenic drive, and she answered them automatically in a flat monotone voice. When he abruptly stopped the car near a beautiful, quiet spot not very far from her house, she looked at him with a questioning look. 

“Can we talk for a moment?” He asked her with sincerity in his eyes.

She knew this was coming, just didn’t know when. “Of course, let’s get out of the car and we can take a leisure walk.” She opened the door and got out.

There was a trail through the forest where they started their walk together. It was a beautiful evening in May before nightfall, air was crisp and clean, weather was warm and mind-relaxing, it would have been a nice walk if she were alone. She had tried to convince herself to accept Thomas as part of her wanted to move on. He was a great guy, good mannered, respectful and handsome, that was part of the reason why she’d went out with him for the past month, she needed to put her life back together. But when she looked at him, she knew she was lying to herself.

“When you left Sweden I tried to contact you. But your family told me you were gone. I thought I’d lost you forever, and yet here you are. No matter what happened, Ray, I still haven’t changed my mind if you know what I mean.” He looked at her and said softly.

“That is the reason why I left, because you proposed to me, I’m not ready for this. I’m too young to get married.” She lied again, she just didn’t feel that way about him. She never did, all she ever had for him was physical attraction. And even that attraction was now gone.

“I can wait, I can move here and start a career, you don’t have to feel being rushed into this, but don’t just shut me out.” He said again.

She realized she only made things worse for both of them, she had to tell him the truth, even though that truth was cruel, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair to him. She looked at him and said: “Thomas, you’ve been nothing but good to me, you’re handsome, thoughtful and loving. The problem is me, I don’t believe I can return such affection the same way you hold for me equally. This isn’t going to work.”

“Why? I thought we were doing great before.” He asked, looking puzzled.

 _Because you’re human!_ She screamed that out loud in her head. Red not only had ruined her for humans. He’d ruined her hands as well when her body ached for him. She hated this. There were times when she looked into the mirror and realized that what she saw was all that she would ever be. Either you accept it, or you kill yourself. Or you stop looking into mirrors.

“Things changed.” She replied simply.

“Is it because of that mysterious guy?” He blurted out, seeing her stared at him with a how-do-you-know look, he continued, “Brandon told me when I got here, whoever he is, I envy him.”

“I’m sorry, Thomas. You are a great friend. You deserve someone better. Someone who loves you for who you are.” She admitted with a pang of guilt.

“Well, if he mistreated you in any way, just remember I’ll always be here for you.” He said in defeat as their gazes locked with each other.

“Thomas...” Gosh, she was horrible! She wasn’t expecting this from him, now he made her feel even worse, like an ungrateful bitch. She hoped one day she could get over this, to stop thinking about Red.

She stood on tiptoe to plant a friendly kiss on his right cheek, “I’m glad you are here with—,” her words cut short when the handsome man suddenly disappeared from her sight, before her brain could process what had happened.

“Oh my god, Thomas! Are you ok?” She rushed towards the prone figure lying on the ground almost twenty feet away from her, she checked his pulse, thank god. He appeared unresponsive but still breathing. She didn’t know what happened but she needed to call for help first. Her phone slipped through her hand when she sensed a sudden shift in the air around her, like something had closed in on her. Startled, she stood up, alert.

“Did you leave me for that weak hooman male? My mate.” Bau’jah uncloaked behind her. Sending deep growls rolling in his chest as he almost exploded.

He had tracked her for an entire day, searched everywhere in the area madly for her. And when he did, the urges to hold her were eating him alive. He had to observe her from afar through a window when she was surrounded by hoomans. As if that wasn’t enough of a test for his patience, he watched her getting into an automobile with a male! By that time, he was already burning inside. The fact that he couldn’t risk of getting noticed in a populated area was the only reason why that hooman was still breathing. But the moment he saw her kissing that male, he’d lost it all. He wanted to kill him. He yanked the male by the collar, tossing him away from her in rage like the hooman weighed nothing but a piece of paper.

“Red?” Ray gasped when she turned around, seeing a familiar massive frame standing before her, heavily armed from head to toe. Even his voice was muffled behind the mask, she could still recognize him. She staggered back few more steps to keep a distance between them. Her head was spinning, her stomach churning, the whole thing seemed surreal.

In a flash Bau’jah was before her again, his mammoth eight-foot frame looming over her. “Come back to me, my mate.” He reached out his hand to touch her face.

She shook her head and took another reluctant step back, it was as though she were fighting herself away from him, fighting gravity. “No, no...you can’t do this to me.” She panicked, making a fast run in the opposite direction from him. 

“Ray!” Bau’jah shouted her name when she bolted. Pauk, Gahtan was right, his mate was not happy to see him.

She suddenly froze, that was the first time he called her name in her language. In an instant, hot, salty tears fell down her cheeks as she turned around to face him. He was approaching her, fast. No, no, no, she couldn’t let this happen, not while she had finally decided to move on with her life. Her poor heart couldn’t go through this torture again. Forcing her mind to look away, she began to run frantically.

Bau’jah cursed inwardly, catching up on her in less than thirty seconds, he hoisted her up by the waist to drape her over on one of his shoulders as he changed the route to his ship.

“Let me go! You have no right to do this to me. I don’t want to see you!” She yelled. Pounding her fists against his back that proved futile, no matter how hard she struggled.

Her screams and cries only urged him to move in a lightning speed. Luckily, the unpopulated forest provided an advantage for him, allowing him to move undetected. Once they were inside of his cloaked ship, he took her straight to the trophy room and dropped her down gently. But instead of letting her go, he pressed her body tightly against his chest, purring loudly to placate his mate.

“Get off me! You can’t just waltz into here and pretend nothing happened.” Ray was still struggling to free herself from his vice-like arms. She knew what he was doing, and he was doing a hell of a great job because she felt herself slowly relaxing into his warm body. Until she stopped protesting.

“I came to apologize, it was mindless of me to assume you’d understand my culture.” Bau’jah said as he stroked his fingers through her hair lightly. He missed this. He missed her.

“Great! Now that you’ve said your apology, go back to your females and let me go.” She said icily, her tears began to flow again.

Hearing her crying again overwhelmed him, he didn’t know what to do about this hooman side of her. Moving over to the workbench, he removed the cover to reveal the well-prepared gift then returned to her. “There are no other females, nor will there ever be.” He said sternly as he lowered himself down on one knee, presenting the huge queen skull before her with pride. “For you, my mate.”

“What is this?” She was stunned by all of this. Clearly it was a skull, monstrous in size, but the last time she accepted his skull, it led to a completely different way than she’d excepted. She wasn’t going to fall for the same mistake again.

“The queen skull of the black serpent. A bonding gift.” He said as he waited anxiously for her to accept his gift.

“What does it mean? A bonding gift?” She echoed his words with a questioning look.

“It means I wish to bond with you for life.” He replied.

“For life?” Her mouth dropped open, “you mean marriage?” She gasped.

“If that means our fates will be sealed forever, bound by the vows and honor for as long as we lived. Yes, a marriage.” He explained.

 _What?! Is he proposing to me?_ At first, she thought she must have misheard. Her thoughts were scrambled now, like he’d pulled the rug out from under her feet. She’d spent many days and nights to get over him, to heal her wound. When she finally became strong enough to move on, and he suddenly showed up, tearing up her old stitches again. She paused for a minute, gazing at the skull contemplatively. “You can’t just show up acting like everything is fine between us, then expect me to accept this, it is so unfair. Do you know what I’ve been through all this time? You’re six months late!”

Bau’jah was looking puzzled and deflated. No female could reject the ultimate gift such as the queen skull. It was _bonding_ she wanted before. It took him a long time to acquire it, but he didn’t have a choice, there were many challenges he had to face, voices of dissent he needed to convince. The chiva for last year had already passed, he must wait for another infestation to fully develop to a point to initiate his final challenge, to earn the right to choose her. Cleansing a hive took the most of his time. And now he realized he was too late. His mate wanted to leave him. He felt useless as a male.

All his life, he had been responsible only for himself, when he risked, he risked alone, he was doing fine until she showed up. Then nothing was the same anymore. He cared about her. He wanted her back. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. Maybe Gahtan was right, his mate was a hooman, after all.

“Stay here.” He said firmly before leaving the ship.

Ray had no idea at all about what to do at this point after he left. She went to the exit and the door remained closed. She wasn’t surprised. Looking around the familiar surroundings, her head was mulling over this whole thing. Did she just reject his proposal? What was she thinking? The man she loved just asked her to marry him - sort of, in his alien way - and she was stupid enough to say no, only because she was still mad at him? Yes, she was hurt pretty bad, that was because he wasn’t here with her, she thought she’d never see him again. How many times had she dreamed about this day? And now she just ruined it. Why didn’t he tell her this six months ago. She would have said yes. Without a single doubt.

Ray didn’t know how long she’d been standing in the trophy room as she gazed at the queen skull, but when the door opened and he re-emerged again, she quickly realized his unnatural body language even his face was concealed behind his mask.

Bau’jah was feeling insecure about this, maybe even flustered. Revealing the thing in his hand, he heard her screams before he could say anything.

“Oh my god, are those flowers?” She exclaimed. “Get them out of here! I’m allergic to flowers!” Jumping back in terror, she shouted to him again. The hideous smell instantly made her feeling nauseous, leaving her panting for fresh air. She could hardly breath. Her vision was blurred again.

He looked at these useless plants with great disgust and threw them out of the airlock. Rushing towards her side, he held her in his arms and asked in concern, “are you unwell, my mate?”

“It will pass, soon, just keep those damn flowers away from me.” She replied weakly, slowly feeling better when the smell was gone.

“Pauk, I’m going to killl Gahtan this time! He promised me you would accept my gift if I gave you these plants. I knew I shouldn’t trust his words, now I have caused you harm.” He blamed Gahtan for this, but mostly he blamed himself. Now, he got another reason to break Gahtan when he sees him next time.

“What? He told you to give me flowers?” She asked, seeing him nodding in acquiescence, she continued, “don’t kill him, he is right, most women do like flowers. Unfortunately, I’m not one of them.”

Seeing her breathing returned to normal, he felt relieved. “I am useless. I should have protected you.” He said in a hurt tone, his voice filled with guilt, his head lowered with slumped shoulder in great shame.

“Red...” something stirred inside of her, she looked up at him and removed his mask, she wanted to see him. “What happened to your face?” She gasped, gazing at the long, ghastly scar across his face, nearly missing his eye.

“It’s a prove of my strength, to get the queen skull for you. I had to undergo many challenges to persuade my people to accept you, to earn the right to choose you as my lifemate.” He replied, couldn’t help but to feel slightly proud of his new facial scar.

“You did what? I-I...” She was speechless. It wasn’t until this close to him that she found another nasty scar on his shoulder, like something had impaled through him. She didn’t dare to imagine what he had been through. And he did all this for her? Putting his life in danger, courting her with flowers? Yes, she was allergic to flowers, he didn’t know that, it was his gesture that had touched her heart.

Gazing at the skull one more time, the thought of her family - people who cared about her - filled her mind with reluctance, she couldn’t just leave them like the last time. But she couldn’t see herself to be with a human either, she was struggling with herself, torn between choices. One thing she was certain...she was happy with him. She wanted to stay with him. And more than ever, she wanted a happy life with him.

“Yes, I accept the skull. I don’t want anyone else, I only want _you_. I love you.” She blurted out without another doubt as tears welling up in her eyes once more, only this time, it was tears of joy.

The next second, Bau’jah roared in response to her acceptance. His ear-piercing roars startled her, his mate accepting his gift as her worthy lifemate had thrilled him with prideful satisfaction, he preened. Lifting her up to sit on top of the workbench, he reached for his laser scalpel and activated the device whilst touching her face ever so gently.

“Wait, are you going to disfigure me?” She was taken aback.

“No, I’m marking you to complete our bonding.” He trilled to relax her.

She looked at the laser and the clan markings on his side mandible for a moment. It was the insignia of his clan, she knew it meant a great deal to him, something that represented a significance for his kind. She took a deep breath to brace herself, “fuck, just do it.” Turning her head aside, she exposed her left cheek to him. When the searing pain started to burn into her soft flash, she bit her lip hard to hold back her whines. A short moment later, he applied the clear gel on her skin to reduce her pain.

Bau’jah looked at her markings and purred loudly, his chest rumbled. “I chose you to share the universe with me. You are my weakness. You own me now. I’ll protect you with my life. I’ll destroy anything that so much as thinks of hurting you. These are my vows to you for as long as I shall live.” He promised.

“Red...” all of a sudden, she was completely staggered. “You do know I will die in a few decades, right? And I can’t give you any children.”

“I do not have such concerns. Yes, your life is a blink of an eye to my kind, when you die, I will choose an honorable death to follow you. But if there is any way to cheat your death, I will devote my life to find it for you, you’re too important to me.” He continued, “I have sired enough pups in my life, I have fulfilled my duty to my clan. But if it is truly your wish to bear my children, I will spare no expense to satisfy your wish.” On second thoughts, he might just have a solution for both of her concerns, the bad blood clan his father had mentioned could be of use to him, he would take that risk for her. “Or I could just keep breeding you until biology cooperates.” He smirked as he brushed across her markings with tenderness. The thought of her belly swollen with his pup had aroused him greatly.

“Now, you are just being cocky.” She couldn’t hold back her helpless laughter.

“Did I tell you how much I missed you.” He leaned in close to her, the familiar alluring scent engulfed him. Pulling her into him, he lowered himself and splayed his mandibles to kiss her, his forked tongue danced with hers, tasting every inch of her mouth.

“I missed you, too.” She returned his kiss eagerly, pressing her body against him and moaned. She missed him, his body, his touch. Their passionate kiss quickly became too heated. She could feel her crotch soaking the underwear already. She rolled her fingers around his chest, writhing against his hot body as she spread her legs for him. “Red, I want you.”

Her words certainly ignited him, lowering her on the huge workbench table, his hand quickly dismantled the body armor impatiently, dropping each piece on the floor as he watched her stripping her own clothes. When they both were nude, he pushed her back and dived his face between her thighs. The taste of her arousal was thick and delicious. It sent his blood boiling. Parting her pussy lips with his index finger, he ran his tongue up and down near her entrance with a practiced thumb rubbing her pulsing clit, until he thrusted his tongue in. She tasted divine, just like he remembered.

“Red, I need...need you inside me.” She cried out through a panting breath, her voice filled with lust and desire. His teasing drove her wild, she could definitely reach her orgasm with only his mouth on her cunt, he was good at that. But this wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted him, _fully._

“Does the idea of getting pauked by my cock arouse you, my mate?” He moved on top of her, one hand cupped her breast, squeezing it gently as a thumb circled around her erected nipple. He knew her body so well by now.

“Yes...please Red.” She begged, her whole body trembled beneath him like it just woke up from a six-month long slumber, aching for his cock. As if to prove it to him, she spread her legs more to invite him in willingly as she wetted her lips at the sight of his massive cock. God, she loved his body.

“I wish you could see your face right now. You’re irresistible when you beg.” He growled to adjust his hips at the right angle, then he began to ease his cock slowly inside, until it disappeared completely into her slit. He hissed when she clamped down on him. Hard.

“Oh my god, you are huge,” her head fell backwards and she let out a throaty moan. It felt like his size had grown, she was going to split. At first, it was a bit painful when he entered her, but there was also pleasure, intense pleasure. When he was fully inside her cunt, she was seeing stars.

“I still can’t believe you are able to take all of me.” He groaned above her. She was sucking on him tightly when he stretched her tiny cunt entirely taut, with each stroke he did, he felt her wet walls contracting around him, drawing him deeper, she was incredibly wet and tight. “Now I have to stretch you wide again.”

“Yes, please...stretch me wide like no humans could, make me yours,” his hot voice turned her body to jelly. When he slammed into her body again, her legs trembled, all she could do at this point was moan and take everything he gave her.

“Could that hooman male make you feel the way I do?” He asked in her ear as he started to increase his inhuman speed. Giving her exactly what she wanted by filling her up until they were hips to hips.

“Fuck no. You’ve ruined me for humans.” She admitted, howling out her moans for him to hear. _And my hands._ But that was all she could manage to croak out at the moment.

“I’m going to ruin you not just for hoomans. You are mine, and mine alone.” He grunted with lust as he claimed her for his own. He trailed his hand from her face, then her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs and finally stopped at their joining, like he was marking every inch of her body with admiration. She was like putty in his hands, allowing him to do whatever he wished with her.

Staying still, he felt a gush of wetness hit him when she screamed, he could only conclude that she had orgasmed with the irregular pattern her walls had clenched around him. Not daring to look down at their joining, he moved a hand to her breast, kneading while pinching her nipple, each time he stimulated her erected bud, he felt her walls massaging his cock tightly and uncontrollably, it was intense. If he kept playing it like this for a certain time, he’d make her orgasm in seconds. He could already feel his cock pulsating inside her at her response. Pauk, he missed this. Most importantly, he missed her. 

“Please Red, don’t stop. I’m so close again,” she whined when he moved his hand away, arching her back to him in desperation. He stopped it right before she was about to come, he was bad.

“Since you asked so nicely, my mate.” Trailing his tongue over her bared throat, he inhaled her scent greedily while he tasted her. He resumed his speed to ravish her body hard, with each thrust so deep that he pressed his hips firmly against hers. The wet sounds of their hips slamming together and his cock disappearing into her wet slit were obscenely arousing. Daring fate, he lowered his head to watch his cock stretching her tiny cunt open as he made his way in and out of her body, and that was a big mistake. Pauk, it was such a salacious sight to behold, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“Paya. I’m going to come if you keep squeezing my cock like this.” He gritted out, wanting to savor the moment a bit longer, but it seemed impossible. She was spasming around him! Unable to keep his primal urges in control, he began to slam into her even harder.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” She screamed, she was helpless and delirious at his brutal pace. It was too intense she shook her head side to side, her entire body tensed.

“The only deity above you is me. Look at me!” He snarled as he pulled her hair with enough pressure to yank her head up.

“Yes! Cum inside me, breed me.” She fixated her lust-filled filmy eyes onto his hungry gaze. In that brief moment, her orgasm quickly swept outward as she opened her mouth to cry out her pleasure loudly.

“Pauk, Ray!” He howled out her name as his body went taut, pulsing inside her as he came and came, until he filled her up with every drop of his molten seed. The idea of breeding her, filling her up with his warrior seed had caused him to lose control again.

He fell over her, his breathing heavy in her ear as she panted with him. Sliding a hand over her body, he held her tightly against his chest as he lay on top of the table. Their naked bodies still intertwined.

“As much as I enjoyed rutting you, my mate. I still want to punish you for kissing that hooman male, and kill him afterwards.” He said to her as a hand idly stroking her silky hair.

“Relax, we are just friends,” she chuckled, running her fingers lightly across his facial scar, “but we were together for a while before I met you though.”

“Are you trying to provoke me? Because you’re doing a great job right now. I’d suggest you to stop. You do not wish to know the punishment I thought about doing to you when you left me.” He squeezed her ass as if in reprimand.

 _Oh?_ “Why don’t you show me?” She gave him a naughty smirk while wetting her red lips.

”You’re a glutton for punishment,” he growled at her response, it was salacious. “You will call me master, hooman.”

She raised her brow in surprise at this, apparently he enjoyed their roleplay game just as much as she did. “Yes, master.” She replied.

Immediately, she saw his eyes darkened, making his incendiary gaze burning with hunger. She couldn’t hold back her slight gasp when he lifted her up. Her anticipation was building up as he carried her to the bedchamber. Looked like he wasn’t finished with her yet.

 _Sorry Thomas, you will have to wait until I’m done here._ Right now, she wanted to spend more time with the man she loved. Her space husband. Her fierce hunter. Just a bit longer.

The moment he tossed her onto the soft, plush furs. She yelped in excitement. Catching an eyeful of a predator pouncing on top of her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/7: This is done!!! I feel like I rushed the ending a bit, otherwise I’d just keep on writing it (i may re-write the chapter later). Thank you all for the support.  
> Now that I have finished writing this story, I finally have time to check all the comments. If you have any questions, or any suggestions. Just let me know in the comments. I will answer all of them this weekend.

“Ouch! What is that?” Ray grimaced when a sharp pain suddenly traveled through her neck.

“A tracking device.” Bau’jah replied after he finished implanting the tiny device behind her neck. He activated his gauntlet to bring up the projected screen as a blinking red dot showed up, indicating the transmission was connected and received properly.

“This is a serious violation of my privacy,” she huffed, touching her neck to feel the device, there was no bleeding nor incision. Another fancy tech, more advanced than the bulky arm cuff tracker.

“Such concern is irrelevant. I do not wish to lose you again.” He said after remembering how he felt when she left him. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Not this time.

“I think you’re overreacting.” She grumbled, but this wasn’t the time to argue with him. “I have been out for too long, I must go back right now.”

“I’ll come with you.” He said, it was more like a command.

“Now that would be reckless, even for you. You already have a tracker on me. Besides, I am safe here, this is my home.” She immediately refused.

“How come I saved you twice if you are safe here, my mate?” He answered her question with a question.

That was a good question, she had to admit, but that wasn’t the main point. “You are on earth, remember? You can’t been seen.”

“Stealth is one of my highly specialized skills. I will be cloaked at all times, no hooman will hear or see me. I’m not letting you out of my sight this time. I need to know you are safe.” He persisted.

She thought about it carefully, it was clear that he wasn’t backing down. “Fine, but you are not going to hurt or kill anyone.” She reluctantly conceded.

“Unacceptable, your safety is my priority.” He stated firmly.

Realizing that he wasn’t joking, she sighed, looking slightly irritated. Sometimes he could be so stubborn, this protective side of him was utterly ridiculous and incorrigible, they could stay here arguing about this all night. She only had three days to pack her stuff, to get ready for their departure, and a laundry list of things she wanted to take with her, she didn’t have time for this.

“All right, if it makes you feel better. You will find out your concern about my safety is unnecessary.” She finally gave up. Him treating her like a delicate porcelain doll had begun to get on her nerves, he made her feel like an invalid. One day, she would have him to teach her how to fight.

As if having an invisible alien hunter secretly stalking her wasn’t enough of a problem, she had to deal with her family when she arrived at home later that night. She was only gone for a few hours. Apparently, Thomas was fine, aside from a big bump on the head and few bruises. That was one piece of good news. After that, she had to lie again without putting their future at stake, by using a lame, half-baked excuse - travel the world and off-grid for a while - they were appalled at first when she told them her decision was final and she would be leaving in three days, then they realized she wasn’t kidding at all. But they finally got the gist of it after knowing it was impossible to change her mind, their utmost support and understanding made the whole thing went smooth. There were many things she had added onto her shopping list. So, packing, procuring other human necessities had taken up most of her days. She wished she had more time.

“Nice outfit.” Bau’jah suddenly said behind her while still cloaked.

“Red! Stop sneaking up on me like this.” Ray jumped up in fright, scolding him in a low whisper. _When did he follow me to the dressing room?_ He was so quiet like a goddamn ninja, making her easy to forget that he was actually lurking around her.

“Normally I prefer you naked, but this outfit...” his eyes lingered on her body up and down, admiring her alluring curves the outfit had accentuated, “this is provocative, to say the least.”

He had come to appreciate her hooman beauty already. Hoomans were bipedal like his kind, but in much weaker and smaller forms. Naturally, he disliked all hoomans for being inferior beings, but not her. Unlike those strong yautja females he used to pursuit, he now found her extremely appealing to his eyes. A bit too appealing, perhaps. One could say that he was particularly partial to her. And that distinctive scent of hers was so exquisite...it drove him wild like a young blood every single time, especially when she was aroused, like right now. All in all, he was attracted to her in ways he couldn’t explain. She defied his very own logic.

“It’s not an outfit.” She brushed away his invisible hand from her waist. Looking back at the black, lacy lingerie on her body in the mirror. She was even stunned by herself. _Damn!_ She looked hot and sexy in these. He was right, apparently they both had a good taste. This was actually the first time she heard him saying such compliment to her, it made her feel pretty confident right now. She checked herself out a few more times.

“It’s impossible to look away seeing you wearing this for me.” He trilled. Watching her flaunting her body as she modeled the lingerie in the mirror, he couldn’t help but to lean into her, to trail his hands along her curves, to feel the fabric.

It was clear that he wasn’t the only one who was attracted to his mate. He’d noticed there were an awful lot of hooman males goggling at her in public. _Too pauking many._ She obviously couldn’t scent their pheromones like he did, and knowing their intention made him want to kill all of them. The idea of dropping all those hooman males onto a hunting planet was starting to become very pleasing to him right now. In the meanwhile, he couldn’t help but feeling proud, or maybe even satisfied at the fact that she belonged to him. Only _him_. Her, choosing him as her worthy lifemate over her own kind had filled him with a sense of pride. Inciting an urgent need to mark her with his scent, to claim her, again.

“Red, we are in a dressing room.” She whispered in a blaming tone, but her body reacted otherwise.

“Your intoxicating scent is overwhelming...” he inhaled hungrily, “you are so responsive to me, I can smell your heat.” He moved in closer, masculine body pressed firmly against her back as his hands started exploring her body over the fabric.

She moaned softly, leaning her pliant body further into him to seek more of his attention, her mind was very conscious of where they were right now - in a public dressing room - but she couldn’t tell him to stop, she simply didn’t want to. Part of the reason she came here was to surprise him later, to show him how bedroom activities with a human could be erotic and fun. But she didn’t think it’d be this quick, seeing how much he wanted her just by watching her in sexy lingerie made her feel so empowered.

Squirming, she watched the bra straps came off her shoulders to expose her breasts without completely removing the sexy undergarment, then he lowered her lacy panties down a bit more. She gasped when she watched her nearly naked figure in the mirror with lingerie barely hanging onto her fair skin. He was still invisible when he held her back tightly against his chest as he guided both of them to sit down on the cushioned bench before the big mirror. Blessed by the background music in the fancy, expensive lingerie shop, the spacious dressing room door had a short distance from where they sat, no one could really hear them very well.

“I want to see your face, Red.” She said softly to him.

“It pleases me to know that I turn you on, my mate.” He uncloaked, then removed his bio-mask to place it next to him on the bench. Sliding her panties off her legs, he spread her wide, “you’re such an incredible wanton little creature, I have never seen a female this wet for me. You are dripping.” He growled into her ear, leering down at her wet sex in the mirror. The look was animalistic and raw, also intimate.

She gasped again, her entire face was now flushed when she discovered her indecency. She was sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest with him holding her legs open before the mirror, the lingerie perfectly missed her private parts, leaving her completely exposed. She could see everything. She hadn’t realized how tiny she was in his arms until this moment. The reflection of herself naked squirming into an alien hunk was so obscene. Her pussy clenched in response and she caught his eyes were gleaming.

“Does it arouse you to see yourself in the reflection?” He asked. Grazing his tusks along the tender skin on her neck, he moved both hands to squeeze her breasts whilst thumbs flicking her hardened nipples.

She nodded vigorously, unable to articulate as she watched him massaging her well-shaped breasts. Arching her back for more, she felt her sex grew hotter and wetter, yearning to be filled. This self-watching was more turned on than she thought.

“Look at yourself, look in the mirror. I want you to see what I see.” He instructed. Lowering a hand to hold her sex open, he inserted one finger into her cunt with the other hand.

“Oh my god,” she moaned out as she watched him pushing into her, her pussy lips apart, her juices were dripping down her ass crack. It was obscenely nasty, seeing her own face being reflected back at her, she bit her lip and looked back at him. He was fully dressed as opposed to her naked body. Instead of feeling embarrassed and ashamed like a slut in heat, she was even more so aroused to see herself like that, just by watching him pleasuring her. There was an extra level of excitement being in public, the sales clerk could knock on the door at any time. She couldn’t help but clamping onto his finger, hard.

After he added a second finger inside, he purred to her, “since you can barely take two of my fingers, let’s see if you can take three.” He carefully thrusted a third one in to stretch her sex more wide without nicking her skin, it took him a few tries, but he was pleased to see she took all three. “You are so tight around my fingers already,” he grunted, feeling her contracting around him at his voice, he rubbed his thumb over her sensitive clit while thrusting, then continued, “this is not even close compare to the size of my cock inside you.”

She clenched onto him more, hearing him talking dirty to her was one of the hottest things she loved about him, his voice was pure liquid sex. It was so embarrassing and arousing to see how dirty she looked in the mirror. And being in a public place added extra spice to it, it was thrilling, kinky and naughty. She gazed at him through the haze of lust, he was so tall and strong, his body was ripped as hell, the way he flexed his muscles displayed his physical prowess as a hunter, even his alien face was strangely attractive to her, along with his beautiful dreadlocks. _Fuck, he’s hot!_ She was going to orgasm just by looking at him.

“Please, Red. Put them back inside me. I want you. I want your cock.” She whined in a soft whisper, bucking her hips to ride his hand when he suddenly pulled out his fingers. She saw her slick sex, the tiny opening, clenching onto nothingness, aching for him to fill her up again. He knew she was close to her release. He was enjoying the desperate look on her face. He was teasing her. He was so bad. Looking back into his eyes imploringly and she saw his burning lust that swamped both of them. She felt him pressing his loincloth to her back and the outline of his huge bulge rubbing against her ass.

Putting his mouth closer to her ear, he said, “listen to yourself, you sound so desperate when you beg for my cock like that, my mate. I want to hear more, if you want me to give you exactly what you want.” He trailed his long, forked tongue over her neck while locking gazes with her and growled with lust. Bringing one hand to her clit, he began to tease her swollen nub while the other hand pinched her nipple.

She let out a strangled sob at the intense sensation. Looking back at him in the mirror, she knew precisely what he meant by that, she could do way better. “Please, Bau’jah.” She begged, swaying her hips seductively at him, “I can’t take this teasing no more, I want to see your cock inside me, I want you to fill me up like no humans could until I scream your name with pleasure, you feel so good inside of my cunt, I want to see you making me undone. I want you to show me who’s the superior being. Just fuck me, do whatever you want with me, please...I’m begging you.”

“Pauk! You do know how to please me with your tongue, my mate.” He meant that literally as well, as her words filled him with pride and ego immensely. “You are going to look in the mirror the whole time when I pauk you, I want you to see how much you enjoy my cock. I want you to see everything.” He clutched a fistful of her hair and whispered hotly against her ear. Unclasping his loincloth, he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks before he lifted her hips up slightly to align himself against her inviting entrance, coating his shaft with her slickness, he spread her legs apart, and he lowered her body down to impale her tight cunt with his thick, ridged shaft.

“Oh my god, you are so big!” She exclaimed, almost couldn’t hold back her scream upon seeing how big his cock inside her little hole. She could see her wet slit yielding to his invasion, swallowing him slowly. He had stretched her pussy lips wide open and filled her up to the limit. All that girth inside her overly-stretched pussy. How was this possible? She saw the linings of her inner walls stretched thin when his ridged cock dragged along her channel and pulled out, at one point, she thought the thin linings were going to snap. Then he would thrust his massive cock into her again and again as he pushed himself deeper with every agonizing inch, stretching her tiny cunt beyond recognition.

“Do you see how tight you are for me?” He snarled next to her ear, feeling her walls contracting around him with every spasm rolling through her cunt.

She didn’t respond, just looked in the mirror whilst his cock sliding rapidly in and out of her tight cunt, his tantalizing ridges were rubbing all the sweet spots against her walls. Seeing him fucking her like this was so obscene and insane, she couldn’t help but to suck onto him, she would cum in seconds like this, one orgasm after another. She had to cover her mouth with a hand to stifle her screams.

As if not pleased with her silent response, he brought his hand to play with her nipple as another one reached over her body to stimulate her sensitive clit. Immediately, he felt her whole body trembled with ecstasy, writhing against his chest.

“That’s my good little female, watch yourself while I breed you.” He lifted her hips up, then pushed her body down to pauk her even deeper, again and again.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!” She cried out through a low whisper. All this stimulation was too much for her to handle. She felt herself contracting around his throbbing cock uncontrollably, a warm heat in her belly began to spread as she reached her orgasm in silent screams.

When he felt her walls squeezing him again, he held her shaking body in place firmly, thrusting his hips up and down, faster and faster.

“Please, please,” she mewled incoherently, her legs shaking, her body tensed with the power of his thrusts. The sight in the mirror was both salacious and extremely arousing, as four eyes stared at their joining. Then her second orgasm came shortly, washed over her.

“Pauk, you feel so good around me, I could breed you for the rest of my life with you on my cock.” He groaned, burying his face into her neck, his tusks grazing her skin as he held onto her body tightly, his thrusts became erratic, his cock was pulsating when he spurted his hot seed into her.

After he dumped all of his seed in her tight cunt, he raised her hips up and pulled out of her with a faint pop. She saw his hot seed gushing out of her stretched hole instantly, then slowly oozing out to her ass crack, pooled on the floor. She was gaping, and she clenched her sex unwittingly at such obscene sight, causing more of his cum to leak out of her. Jesus fucking Christ, that was so hot, so erotic. She’d never orgasmed so hard in her life before.

“I’m going to breed you like this again.” He swore to her as he lowered her body on the bench and began to dress himself. Pauk, that was the most intense mating he’d ever had, he even came faster than his first mating when he became a full blooded after the Chiva. But he would rectify that when they were completely alone. He took a huge risk for rutting her in the public without cloaking. _Pauk,_ the things she did to him...he cursed again. Well, he’d always said she’d be the death of him. And he was right.

“Pack more of these with you.” He said decisively, returning her lingerie she’d dropped onto the floor after their mating.

She was breathless, sitting up from the cushioned bench, she felt more wetness oozed out of her, wetting her inner thighs. Looking at the huge mess on the floor, she groaned. “How am I going to clean this?”

“Leave it to me.” He said to her as he reached for his dissolving liquid to eliminate the evidence of their mating.

When she was fully dressed in her own clothes, his cum was still slowly dripping out of her in small amounts, she had to tie the long-sleeved summer blouse around her waist to cover the wet stains.

“All of these?” The cashier asked when Ray dropped all the stuff onto the checkout counter.

“Yes, everything.” Ray cleared her throat and answered.

“No wonder it took you so long in the dressing room,” the cashier said again, “he is a lucky man,” she winked at Ray with a knowing smirk as she placed them in a fancy wrapping paper.

Ray swore she could feel her cheeks burning right now. “Yes, he sure is.” She gave her an awkward smile and scanned around the store to see if she could spot a sign of his cloaking, she couldn’t see him, but she knew he was close.

It cost her a small fortune, but it was nothing compared to the savings she had. Besides, money was no use to her anymore. When she walked out of the store with bags of lingeries and sexy nightgowns, she felt like a queen of the world. The feeling of the wetness between her legs was uncomfortable, but she was also very satisfied.

“Wear this.” Bau’jah handed an outfit to her.

“It’s a bit formal for a family dinner, and it is inconvenient.” She looked at the one piece dress, above knee length. A gothic red dress he picked for her, one of his favorite colors, she noticed.

“It will be convenient for me to rip it off you later.” He trilled, his voice full of promises.

“I don’t think I can say _no_ to that.” She smiled. Putting on the dress with a pair of high heels to complete the ensemble.

She had finally finished shopping and packing her stuff these past three days. It wasn’t going to be like the last time. This time, she was going to say goodbye to her family, in her own way.

“I still cannot believe you tattooed your face, your beautiful face!” Brandon exclaimed, he acted like he was the one who actually got disfigured, not her.

“Neither can I.”

“Me either.”

Their parents echoed in agreement.

“I don’t know what drove you into this, but I’m glad to see you are back to yourself again.” Their mother said.

“I have to agree with you, honey. I haven’t seen that smile on her face for months.” Their father replied.

“I think it looks pretty good on my face.” Ray said with a shrug.

“Good? You need to get your vision checked out. What is this by the way? It’s not even aesthetically pleasing, just a bunch of scribbles. You should kill your tattoo artist for ruining your pretty face.” Brandon responded.

Ray just gave him a wide smile and said nothing. There was no way she could explain this to them. No way, at all.

“Did you guys hear that?” Brandon checked over his shoulder, alert, “it sounded like an animal was growling behind me earlier.”

“No, we didn’t hear anything.” Their parents replied.

Ray was suddenly feeling not so amused anymore, then she heard his low, guttural voice whispered next to her ear, “can I kill him?”

“There, I think I heard it again,” Brandon said while he scanned around the place.

“Maybe you should get your hearing checked out. I need to use the bathroom.” Ray stood up and left the table at once.

She walked through the dim hallways until she was outside in the dark corner of the parking lot for a bit of privacy, away from the crowd. “Red!” She called out in a low whisper.

“Can I kill that male, my mate?” He suddenly said next to her. Clearly took the insult to a personal level.

“No! If you touch my brother, I will kill you myself.” She warned him.

“Fine,” he gritted out, “how about other males in the building? They’ve been leering at you since you walked in. Can I kill them?” He asked again. Still cloaked.

“No!” She refused.

“Can I wound them? Just a little?” He insisted.

“You are not hurting or killing anyone tonight, you will remain quiet and invisible until I’m done here. Or I will be really, really mad. Understood?” She said to the empty space. He was the one who made her wear this tight dress, he would have to suck it up and deal with it.

“Yes, my mate.” He said finally. Better not to contradict her.

When Bau’jah accompanied her back to the dinner table, he watched over her in a dark corner overlooking the whole layout of the restaurant. A fierce internal struggle appeared to be raging within him. From this advantage point, he could see almost every male was glancing at his mate constantly. His bio-mask missed nothing when he watched. From their increased breathings, erratic heart rates, and blood pressures. They were clearly in heat. Didn’t they see his claim on her?! She was his!

He started to focus on his breathing, to convince himself to keep his anger in control, to be patient. _In due course. In the fullness of time. When the moment is ripe._ Pauk! Pauk! Pauk! At the rate of how quickly things falling apart for him, he would have to slaughter every male in this town if they kept looking at her like that! This was such a dangerous planet for his mate!

Ray walked into her bedroom and let out a sigh of relief when the moment she took off the stilettos. She threw herself onto the bed, then stared at the three big suitcases near the door. _That is it_ , she would be leaving tonight. Soon.

“I have been waiting for this day for too long, my mate.” Bau’jah said next to her.

“Thanks for giving me time to prepare.” She raised from her bed and replied.

“Are you ready to leave now?” He asked, eager to take her back to his ship, to leave this planet.

“Yes, I’m ready.” She smiled.

She left a letter she wrote yesterday on her desk, then left the house quietly with her suitcases. Saying goodbye to her family in person would be too emotional for her, she was never good at that. 

It was very late at night, so no one would spot them, the woods around them were dark and spooky, with only bright moonlight spilling down through the trees. Instead of feeling scared, she felt surprisingly safe with him. Red was carrying her luggage, and she was following behind him.

“This is where we met.” She suddenly said to him, surveying her favorite spot around them.

“Yes.” He replied simply.

“I’m going to miss this place.” She said emotionally, it was painful leaving her family, her home, but even more so without him. She loved him. He made her life feel whole. “Can I come back to visit my family when I want to?”

“You know I’m incapable of turning you down, my mate.” He replied honestly.

She smiled at him. Pleased with his answer.

When they finally arrived at his ship, he moved to the pilot seat with her, the ship took off a short moment later. Leaving the planet’s atmosphere. He’d stored everything he needed from the clan vessel, they could go anywhere without worrying about supplies for a long period of time.

Turning his attention to her, he asked in front of the control panels. “This galaxy is yours to explore now. Where would you like to go, my mate?”

“I don’t know. Do you have any suggestions?” She asked excitedly.

“You are my priority now, I need to find a way to prolong your lifespan first. The Heleria system we recently acquired is still new, we can start from there,” he said as he laid in the course for the star system, and then continued, “after that, I’d like to find out what a yautja/hooman pup looks like.”

“I see you’ve got everything planned out.” She smiled at him, “except few more things,” she added, “I want you to teach me how to fight, how to read your language, and I want to learn how to operate this fancy ship of yours.”

He was more than thrilled to hear her say that, his chest rumbled proudly, “then you might like the gift I prepared for you in the weapons room,” he’d spent the last few days to design her body armor and bio-mask when she was asleep. He couldn’t wait to hunt with her one day.

“A gift?” She raised her brow at him, “is it another big skull?” She stood up from his pilot seat and headed to the weapons room cheerfully. Her curiosity was piqued.

“Check the bedchamber first, there is a surprise for you.” He said as he followed her behind.

She did what he said, and went into the bedchamber. “Wow. You have been a busy boy I see.” She said in astonishment and smiled sheepishly as she looked at the mirror wall before the bed. It wasn’t technically a mirror. But the wall was reflecting the entire room.

“A minor system upgrade. I always keep my promises.” His mandibles twitched into a smirk, he was gloating.

“I think this surprise is most likely for yourself, not me.” She teased him. _How kinky._

“Maybe, but I do recall how much you enjoyed it. If it pleases you, it pleases me.” He trilled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Be careful, you don’t want to spoil me rotten. Considering you’ve already ruined my taste for humans.” She leaned into his arms, flattering him fully.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” he nuzzled her hair gently, “you have no idea how much I wanted to break those hooman males earlier tonight. I look forward to reminding myself of the fact that you belong to me.”

“Oh really? What are you going to do to me?” She chuckled lightly. Bitting her lower lip as she waited in anticipation.

“Everything I want, and whatever I want.” His eyes darkened when the dangerous lust settled in. “And I’m not going to stop until you’re screaming my name.”

She trembled at his promising words, and she suspected she’d be screaming his name out loud in a few minutes. “That’s it? What if I say no? Are you gonna punish me?” She said jokingly, giving him a sultry smile.

“You won’t,” he growled into her ear as he moved a hand to cup her breast, “because your mouth is going to be too full of my cock.”

 _Oh my god!_ That turned her on instantly. She was going weak in the knees. “Fuck me like I belong to you.” She said, hands tugging his loincloth eagerly.

With a low growl, he ripped her dress open, exposing her alluring curves before his eyes, “you do belong to me,” he declared. Looking at the dreadlock ring around her neck, he pledged, “and I belong to you.”

Now that they were completely alone, with plenty of time to spare, he was going to take his time with his lifemate. Pulling her into his chest, he pressed his sloped forehead against hers. His long, thick dreadlocks draped around their faces forming a curtain of privacy as he carried her to the bed in a bridal style. 

No one would take her away from him now. They belonged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the story goes after the ending. Epilogue (maybe?)  
> On the quest to find a way to decode Ray’s longevity, he’s been traveling everywhere in the galaxy. It isn’t until a few years later that Bau’jah finds out he is the walking cure for her. His blood! So he is super pissed about this.  
> After that, he begins to focus on getting her pregnant (yes, I know that’s what you guys wanted) by reaching out to the bad blood clan that specializes in genetic modifications, with the help from Gahtan. Gahtan has no choice but to agree, his intelligence gathering skills come in handy, giving Bau’jah an upper hand in the situation, he’d strike a deal with the rival clan by giving what they wanted. In exchange, she gets pregnant 🙃


End file.
